Mas allá de la amistad
by Dyablo2320
Summary: Una poderosa tormenta golpea, pero no detiene a Konata de intentar divertirse. Konami. Traducción de Beyond Friendship escrito por DoubleBoxEven
1. Aburrido

**Mas allá de la amistad, Capitulo 1: ¡Aburrido!**

**La historia original es de DoubleBoxEven, el titulo original es Beyond Friendship **

* * *

Este es mi primer fanfic, así que por favor digan si hay algo que pueda hacer para hacerlo mejor en el futuro.

No poseo a Lucky Star o algo afiliado con Lucky Star, ni siquiera poseo una de esas impresionantes figuras Figma de Konata o Kagami, aunque realmente quiero una.

* * *

La lluvia caía otra vez, y otra vez Kagami Hiiragi se encontraba escuchando el golpeteo de las gotas contra el techo de su casa, con monotonía, y la hacían somnolienta aunque trataba de estudiar. Ya había terminado su tarea escolar para descansar, pero decidió que holgazanear demasiado podría provocarle a sí misma un futuro fracaso. Aún así, cuando echó un vistazo a su reloj digital vio que había estudiado durante dos horas seguidas sin interrupción, y decidido que ya que era feriado después de todo, no había necesidad de empujarse a la miseria.

Se levantó de su escritorio, y se aseguró de guardar apropiadamente todos sus materiales de estudio para que no se olvidara de empacarlos para la escuela antes del fin del feriado, y después de enderezar su escritorio salió a checar a su hermana menor. Sabía que Tsukasa también debería estar estudiando, o haciendo su tarea escolar por lo menos, pero también sabía que Tsukasa probablemente no estaba haciendo lo que se supone debería estar haciendo. Cerro su puerta tras ella, Kagami camino por el pasillo, y toco sobre la puerta de Tsukasa ligeramente algunas veces, y como no recibió ninguna respuesta decidió abrir la puerta, y ver lo que su hermana estaba haciendo.

Fue recibida por una escena demasiado familiar cuando la puerta fue movida. La pequeña Tsukasa estaba tendida sobre el piso en medio de pedacitos de tarea dispersos profundamente dormida. Kagami suspiro interiormente, sabia que su hermana menor lo intento, peo ella solamente no podía concentrarse en estudiar por mucho tiempo.

Kagami se dejó entrar a la habitación de su hermana, y siguió adelante, y acomodo su tarea apropiadamente por lo menos. Kagami no era mucho para la limpieza, y los quehaceres domésticos, pero no tomaría el riesgo de que el futuro de su hermana menor pudiera ser afectado negativamente sólo porque accidentalmente rompió una hoja de tarea en sus sueños. Después de acomodar la tarea de Tsukasa, Kagami se inclino hacia su hermana menor, y empezó a sacudirla suavemente diciendo amablemente, "Tsukasa, Tsukasa, despierta. Tienes que entrar en tu cama por lo menos."

Tsukasa gimió ligeramente, y gimoteó mientras se alejaba de su hermana en busca de refugio en sus sueños de una fuerza que trataba de acercar la realidad a sus ojos. Kagami suspiró externamente esta vez, y decidió por lo menos llevarle su almohada, y la manta de su cama a Tsukasa. Levantó un poco la cabeza de Tsukasa en una pequeña y esponjosa almohada de algodón, y la cubrió entonces. Se encontraba sonriendo a su hermana menor cuando Tsukasa se acurrucó profundamente en su almohada con una sonrisa diminuta. Después de eso Kagami decidió meter la manta alrededor del cuerpo de su hermana sólo para asegurarse de que no terminara sacando sus pies, y contrajera un resfriado.

Una vez se aseguro de que su hermana menor estuviera cómoda se tomo un momento para mirar la habitación de Tsukasa. En cuanto a la alfombra, y la combinación de colores, su habitación no era muy diferente a la de Tsukasa, sólo su decoración. Tsukasa tenía peluches pequeños asomando desde posiciones lindas sobre sus estanterías, sujetadas por algunos mangas. La propia estantería de Kagami tenía muchas novelas ligeras diferentes sobre algunos temas diferentes. No era una adicta hardcore a la fantasía como una de sus amigas, pero a veces disfrutaba leer sobre un romance entre dos personas.

Detuvo sus ideas de vagar en cuanto llegó a eso. Sabía que si empezaba a perderse en sus pensamientos todo el tiempo podría terminar como Tsukasa, y nunca encontraría el camino otra vez. Esta amenaza parecía particularmente verdadera para ella ya que ella y Tsukasa era gemelas, aunque eran mellizas de óvulos diferentes, ellas todavía compartieron suficientemente los mismos genes que Kagami creía que podían fácilmente volverla distraída, y olvidadiza si no monitoreaba sus ideas y acciones.

Con sus asuntos en la habitación de Tsukasa terminados se marcho silenciosamente, apagando la luz de Tsukasa, y terminada la distracción de cuidar a su hermana menor, Kagami sintió su estómago hacer ruido, y decidió ir a conseguir un pequeño bocadillo. A medio camino a la cocina se encontraba debatiendo sobre si necesitaba o no un refrigerio ya que estaba tratando de perder peso. Todavía estaba decidiendo para cuando llego al refrigerador, y todas las ideas de no comer desaparecieron cuando descubrió las galletas que Tsukasa había horneado para ellas la noche anterior para después de la cena. Aun había algunas, y Kagami decidió que tomaría dos de ellas.

Desafortunadamente después de las dos, decidió que por sólo una mas no pasaría nada , y luego una más, y antes de que lo supiera había comido cinco galletas. Kagami quería mas, pero se alejó quejándose sobre la injusticia de los dulces. ¿Cómo pueden ser tan buenos, y tan malos a la vez? Incluso debatiendo en su mente, eso no cambiaba los hechos, y decidió no volver por más galletas.

Kagami decidido echar un vistazo fuera de la puerta principal, y ver cómo la tormenta se veía en su vecindario, pero cuando se acercó a la puerta principal, el teléfono en la entrada de su casa sonó, y lo recogió a medio camino al primer timbrado, respondiendo, "¿Hola?"

La voz al otro lado parecía exuberante como de costumbre, soltando un " Wow, eso fue rápido, tú debes haber estado esperando mi llamada todo el día, ¿no?"

Kagami no había hablado con su pequeña amiga peli azul durante siquiera diez segundos, y ya podía sentir una vena en su cabeza palpitar. Dijo al auricular, "Hey Kona-"

Sin esperar que Kagami ni siquiera terminara su oración su amiga llena de energía dijo, "Estoy tan aburriiiiiiiida. No hay nada que hacer debido a la lluvia, y nadie está en línea ahora así que llamé para preguntar qué estás haciendo Kagami-sama."

Kagami tenía el impulso de sólo colgar el teléfono, y actuar como si nadie hubiera llamado, pero debido a que no tenía otra cosa importante que hacer decidió hablar con Konata. Por supuesto, como de costumbre la primera cosa que le dijo a Konata fue, "Bien, si no tienes nada que hacer, siempre puedes intentar con la tarea."

Para lo cual Konata exclamó, "¡Imposible! No te apresures a hacer sugerencias locas, debemos tratar de razonar nuestra manera de des aburrirnos primero."

"Bien, ¿no dijiste que acabas de conseguir uno de esos nuevos simuladores a los que estás siempre jugando, por qué no puedes hacer eso?"

"Ya conseguí todos los finales, no era tan difícil como creí, y además, después me las arregle para tenerte como amiga, la tsundere promedio representa tanto desafío como un mano a mano con Miyuki en un simulador de snowboarding."

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" Dijo Kagami sintiendo esa vena sobresalir un poco más.

Konata respondió, "OOOOO...Suenas tan tenebrosa, ¿estás tratando de asustarme Kagamiiin?", Estiró la última sílaba en Kagamin.

Kagami podía distinguir que Konata estaba molestando porque solamente la llama por su apodo cuando está molestando, o quiere algo, y debido a que no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo en hablar dulce, Kagami podía deducir que quería molestar. Kagami dijo a Konata, "Mira, Konata si tú sólo me llamas para molestar, entonces sólo olvídate de tener una conversación, que no estoy muy interesada. Además, realmente debo estar estudiando ahora mismo."

Konata parecía entender que Kagami no estaba de humor así que se echó atrás un poco, dijo, "Bien, ¿por qué no ir a hacer algo? Estoy segura que ya has estudiado suficiente durante tres días feriados, vamos a tener un poco de diversión de niñas."

Konata a menudo actuaba por capricho sin ninguna idea sobre los factores ambientales, por lo qué Kagami preguntó, "¿Has visto por tu ventana? Hay una tormenta, ¿qué podríamos hacer? Debes prestar más atención cuando estás tratando de hacer planes con alguien."

Konata suspiró, y explicó, como si fuera a un niño, lo cuál realmente fastidio a Kagami, "Kagami cuando planeas todo, te pierdes en tantos porcentajes de encuentro aleatorios. Sinceramente, ¿cómo esperas encontrar alguna de las misiones secundarias?"

Kagami dijo suavemente, en una falsa voz aburrida que estaba segura que Konata no podría decir que era falsa, "Eso es, estoy colgando ahora."

"¡Espera!" Konata gritó en el auricular", ¡NO PUEDES solo dejarme de este modo!"

"Bien", dijo Kagami, "¿vas a dejar de hacer referencia a videojuegos?"

Para lo cual Konata respondió, "Si Kagamin.", Luego cuchicheó, "Por lo menos durante algunos minutos."

La niña de pelo añil se encontraba suspirando otra vez, por lo que bromeo sobre estar enamorada de Konata, pero aunque su amiga podía ser exasperante a veces, Kagami sentía que la conversación era una buena distracción de estudiar, y la lluvia. Las dos se encontraban hablando de días feriados próximos, y Kagami se negó a que Konata copiara su tarea, y sus amigas, y algunos lugares del pueblo que querían visitar, y Kagami se negó a que Konata copiara su tarea, hasta llegar a las buenas comidas, y se preguntaban por qué están formadas de ciertas maneras, e incluso Kagami se negó a que Konata copiara su tarea.

Hablaron lo suficiente hasta que la lluvia se aflojo, y aunque todavía estaba lloviznando un poco afuera el sol brilló en el cielo. Kagami miró los rayos del sol a través de la ventana en su puerta principal, y vio cuando un arco iris gigante se arqueó en algún lugar en medio del cielo en la distancia. Justo cuando estaba a punto de comentar sobre eso, Konata dijo, "¡Wow!...es tan hermoso..."

Kagami estaba más que un poco sorprendida, Konata no parecía del tipo que se emocionaba con una visión así, y se encontró preguntando, "¿Eso crees?"

Konata respondió, "Sí...yo finalmente...finalmente levante un gr*nty de oro."

Hubo una pausa en la conversación durante la que Kagami se dio una palmada en la frente. Pensaba, "Debí haber sabido que era algo así, Konata posiblemente no podía ver el arco iris ya que solo era visible desde ciertos ángulos."

"Hey, ¿qué pasa con ese repentino silencio inoportuno?", Dijo Konata, deteniendo las ideas de Kagami.

"Sí, perdón, me distraje un poco" Respondió Kagami.

Konata respondió orgullosamente, y con emoción," ¡Oh sí! Esa es mi Kagamin, apuesto que si lo intentaras, podrías ser tan cabeza de chorlito como Tsukasa."

Kagami sintió el pulso de su vena una vez mas lo que resultó en un repentino retorno de lugar del auricular sobre la base del teléfono. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que no debió haber hecho eso ya que ahora Konata confirmaría que había descubierto otro de los miedos secretos de Kagami, y probablemente la aterrorizaría con eso después. Ya era lo suficientemente malo que Konata supiera que Kagami tendía a sentirse sola fácilmente, y se ruborizo cuando Konata la llamó, "Mi Kagamin", o algo así. Tendría que encontrar una manera de quitar a su pequeña amiga ese hábito, pero hasta ahora, se las había arreglado para encontrar solamente algunos de los pequeños miedos de Konata.

Sabía que podía subir los nervios de Konata apoyándose encima de ella, y enfatizando su pequeño tamaño, incluso si Konata había tratado de esconder su aversión a eso últimamente, Kagami la conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que todavía estaba funcionando. Estaba asustada de molestar demasiado a Konata, no quería empujar a la niña más pequeña a alejarse o algo, sólo quería darle una lección por todas esas burlas. Kagami nunca lastimaría a ninguna de sus amigos si podía evitarlo.

Suspiró porque la conversación no había terminado tan agradablemente como lo fue la mayor parte, aun así se alegro de que había hablado con su amiga durante un tiempo. Empezó a caminar de regreso a su habitación, cuando hubo una vibración en su bolsillo. Extendió la mano a su bolsillo, y jaló su celular que la dejó saber que acababa de recibir un mensaje de Konata. Sonrío al imaginarse a su pequeña amiga revolviendo todo tratando de encontrar su celular para mandarle un mensaje a Kagami porque sabía que no tendría respuesta si llamaba.

El mensaje decía, "¡No es justo Kagamin! ¡Ni siquiera dijiste adiós! ¡oh bien, fue lindo hablar contigo un poco, con suerte tendremos una oportunidad de reunirnos después. Dile a Tsukasa que digo "Hola.", y asegúrate de que no se quede dormida en el piso otra vez, no necesitamos que se resfrié."

Kagami no pudo evitar sonreír al confirmar que Kona realmente se preocupaba por sus amigas, y podía ser dulce cuando quería serlo. Estaba a punto de regresar su celular a su bolsillo cuando vibró otra vez. El nuevo mensaje decía, "¡No necesitamos que se enferme, y arruine nuestra diversión cuando salgamos a algún lugar! De todos modos, nos vemos Kagamin, ¡Te quiero niña! 3"

Kagami retiró otra vez su palma de su cara. Aún así, la última línea la hizo sentirse un poco feliz. Sabía que Konata no se puso demasiado emotiva, y ese pequeño, "¡Te quiero niña! 3 ", era el equivalente a Tsukasa abrazándola. Incluso si Kagami era la única, se dio cuenta de que su Konata se preocupaba.

Regreso a su habitación antes de regresarle el mensaje a Konata, enviando, "Sí, ya está dormida, y si, está en el piso solo para ahorrarte otro mensaje. Perdón por colgarte tan repentinamente, pero no debes molestar a las personas de ese modo. Aprende un poco de tacto, y va a durar más. Como sea, creo que voy a leer, te hablaré después Konata, adiós."

Kagami suspiró otra vez, y se replegó en su cama sintiendo lo suave de su colchón y almohadas. Sonrío, y pensaba cariñosamente, "Esa niña va a ser mi muerte, o tal vez seré su muerte si no deja de molestarme. Como sea una cosa es segura, tú nunca tienes un día normal con ella alrededor."

Su teléfono vibro otra vez, y lo reviso para ver un mensaje de Kona, pero no lo leyó. Estaba segura que era alguna declaración obligatoria que decía adiós o algo así, podía esperar hasta más tarde. Sabía que debía estar estudiando, o por lo menos leyendo como le dijo a Konata que iba a hacer, pero ahora que estaba en la cama, y sentía la tibieza del sol atravesar su ventana después de que la tormenta había cesado, no podía encontrar la fuerza para dejar su cama, y se quedó dormida rápidamente.

Konata esperaba pacientemente una respuesta para su mensaje por sobre los cinco minuto decidió que Kagami estaba ignorándola. Esa niña podía ser tan cabeza dura a veces. No comprendió cómo una niña con esa clase de intelecto no podía quedar atrapada en todas los temas interesantes sobre los que podía aprender si sólo pusiera un poco de esfuerzo.

Desconocido para Konata, Kagami pensó la misma cosa a la inversa. Konata no era el tipo que leía muy lejos en los sentimientos de las personas. Ella se preocupaba por sus amigas más que por otra cosa, sólo que nunca entendía los sentimientos realmente bien. Mucho tiempo no sabía ni siquiera lo que sentía, si era una sensación que no sentía muy a menudo.

Su incapacidad para descifrar sentimientos diferentes es lo que lleva a que ella no tenga muchos amigos, y sea, en su mayor parte socialmente incómoda, excepto durante su tiempo en Internet, cuando está jugando su personaje del juego. Mientras estaba como un personaje en su MMO siempre sentía el control, siempre sabia lo qué quería, y podía hacer amigos fácilmente porque nunca se preocupaba por las emociones en medio de las aventuras o solamente troleaba al azar por gusto.

Nunca se preguntaba sobre su falta de amigos realmente. Sabía que era diferente tan pronto como empezó la secundaria, y todos los otros niños crecían, y ella no. Durante el período donde carecía de casi cualquier amigo en la secundaria, los juegos y el manga de su padre empezaron a pegarse aun mas en ella desde que pasó más tiempo alrededor de él, y luego sólo profundizo como su papá lo hizo. Hasta el punto de que podía sobornarla para entrar a una escuela media de alta calidad donde hizo amigos reales finalmente.

Tenía a Tsukasa, la pequeña gemela de Kagami aunque Tsukasa era mucho más dulce que su hermana mayor, y una fenomenal cocinera. Tsukasa había presentado a Konata a Kagami, también a Miyuki. Miyuki era su representante de clase, y la persona más inteligente que Konata alguna vez había conocido, aunque tendía a distraerse, y era increíblemente torpe.

Luego estaba Kagami. Kagami era diferente de las otras dos y su personalidad desentonaba con la de Konata, lo que causaba discusiones a menudo, pero al mismo tiempo Kagami estaba también más cerca de Konata que las otros dos porque eran más intimas para molestarse entre ellas . Comprendían que el molestar era amigable, y siempre que una lo llevaba demasiado lejos una disculpa siempre era capaz de arreglar las cosas.

Fue debido a este proceso que Konata se entero de que Kagami también tenía una mitad dulce. Kagami era Tsundere hasta la médula. Fue un camino difícil que ella admitiera que se preocupaba por algo en voz alta, pero Konata, y Tsukasa sabían que en cuanto Kagami decidía preocuparse por alguien haría todo lo posible para asegurarse de que fueran felices. Se preocupaba por Konata realmente incluso cuando estaban discutiendo, y ella casi nunca empujó tan duro como Konata porque estaba asustada de perder a una amiga.

Ese cuidado es parcialmente lo que provocaba las peleas entre Kona y Kagami ya que Konata sentía que Kagami debía ser más abierta con sus sentimientos, molestaba a menudo para conseguir que Kagami enojada admitiera sus sentimientos. Konata creía que Kagami podía ser una persona muy feliz si fuera un poco más sincera consigo misma, y se preocupara por su apariencia un poco menos. Konata ya sabía que Kagami era más bonita de lo que Konata podría ser alguna vez así que no veía por qué Kagami debía preocuparse demasiado por algo así.

Después de pensar un poco porque Kagami y ella eran amigas, Konata también recordó a otra persona a quien consideraba una amiga. La Maestra Kuroi era una persona importante para Konata. Cuando Konata había empezado la escuela, no había tenido un solo amigo, y estaba siempre sola. La Maestra Kuroi había conseguido que Konata se abriera a ella, y empezaron a descubrir que tenían mucho en común. La Maestra Kuroi era en realidad la razón por la que Konata había decidido darle una oportunidad a una cabeza de chorlito como Tsukasa para ser su amiga. Una vez que aprendió lo divertido que era platicar con sus amigos reales en línea y jugar, Konata estaba dispuesta a trabajar más duro para mantener a los amigos que tuvieron interés en ella como Tsukasa, y porque Konata tenía ahora muchas personas cerca a ella.

Repentinamente Kona se dio cuenta de que este tren de ideas estaba volviéndose muy serio. Si seguía por ese camino podría ser como Kagami, y tenía la sensación de que no sería tan simpática como Kagami incluso si tenía la misma personalidad así que decidió mirar un poco de T*ig*n, y ver si podía conseguir un poca menos de seriedad riéndose de las payasadas del protagonista. Funciono, y se quedo atrapada en la historia de nuevo con Mi**y y su naturaleza infantil, y W*lfw* d como su personalidad conflictiva era solo perfecta con los personajes principales para asegurar que tenían una amistad única.

No paso mucho antes de que se sintiera somnolienta cuando la lluvia empezó a caer. Se preguntaba si Kagami leería su último mensaje, y respondería. También se preguntaba por un momento muy breve si debía hacer su tarea escolar solo para ver la expresión de Kagami si se la mostraba. También demostrar que Konata podía hacerlo ella misma. Decidió no hacerlo sin embargo, como que le daría una razón menos para ir a ver a su amiga.

Su almohada parecía estar absorbiéndola mientras luchaba contra el sueño, disfrutando de su tren medio consciente del pensamiento. Se preguntaba por qué Kagami siempre llevaba coletas, qué si Tsukasa tuviera pelo largo y Kagami corto. Sonrío cuando imagino el busto grande de Miyuki sobre su propio cuerpo pequeño, y esa fue la idea con la quedó como un tronco. Sus risitas dormida eran la confirmación de que sus ideas divertidas no terminaban con el sueño.

* * *

La idea de traducir esta historia fue por sugerencia de Tsukumiyomi y el autor DoubleBoxEven ya me dio permiso de traducirlo.

Es apenas el primer capitulo de 29, las primeras 3,500 palabras de mas de 165,000.

Seria la segunda historia yuri de Lucky Star centrada en Konata y Kagami que traduzco, es mi pareja favorita, la segunda es Ritsu y Mio de K-on quizá después busque una de ellas.

Espero que les guste la traducción y que sigan leyendo la historia.


	2. ¡Mimica para el triunfo!

**Mas allá de la amistad.**

**Capitulo 2: ¡Mimica para el triunfo!**

******La historia original es de DoubleBoxEven, el titulo original es Beyond Friendship**

Nota del autor: Gracias Mr. Kins, debí haber mencionado que no era un oneshot en el resumen, perdón por eso. También, tendré más cuidado en mi escribir. Este es el segundo capítulo más breve, aunque era originalmente parte del primer capítulo, decidí dividirlo, pude ver algunos comentarios, y haré mejoras. No se contengan chicos porque deseo hacer esta historia lo mejor que pueda ser antes de que haya terminado.

* * *

Kagami se despertó una hora después en su cama. La lluvia estaba cayendo más duro todavía. Se había sentido feliz cuando pareció como si la lluvia fuera a mejorar, pero parecía como si no fuera a ocurrir pronto cuando la nubosidad se intensifico lo suficiente para que afuera las farolas empezar a funcionar aunque aún no estaba ni siquiera cerca de anochecer.

Kagami se sentía muy refrescada por su siesta, y consideró irse a estudiar otra vez, pero cuando se sentó en su escritorio, y empezó a preparar sus materiales escuchó la voz de Konata jugando a través de su mente diciendo, "Ya has estudiado suficientemente durante tres días feriados."

Después de que la voz se repitió algunas veces, parecía esperar a que ella empezara a ir a estudiar antes de repetirse otra vez hasta que se dio por vencida, pensando, "Diablos Konata! ¿Cómo puedes molestarme incluso cuando no estás aquí ? oh bien, tiene razón, creo que haré una pausa por el resto del día."

Debido a que sabía que no iba a estudiar por el resto del día tuvo que encontrar algo que hacer. Dar un paseo por un poco de ejercicio era imposible considerando el torrente violento fuera de su ventana. Miró alrededor, y pensó que tal vez podía encontrar algo para leer cuando empezó a recordar un manga que Konata había muy realmente querido que leyera, hasta el punto de que Konata le prestó una copia para prestar que tenía en su casa.

Parecía ser un manga viejo, y Kagami lo cerró con un rubor frenético ya que la primera página contenía una imagen de una mujer desnuda. "¿Qué clase de cosas me está prestando?" Pensó Kagami con preocupación, pero luego recordó a Konata decir que era una epopeya espacial llena de acción. Después de pensar un poco se imagino que esa epopeya espacial estaba obligada a tener mujeres extranjeras desnudas en algún punto. Tal vez los creadores del manga solo lo pusieron en medio, y por supuesto que paso pasó la página de la mujer y fue recibida por una escena llena de color de personas que aparentemente tomaban su viaje inaugural en un barco con personas que ya los atacaban. Leyendo llego a un flashback en el que los personajes estrafalarios se involucraban en una pelea en la que el personaje principal terminaba por parecer tonto, y huye con su hermano menor de una manera hilarante.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Kagami estuviera envuelta justo como Konata dijo que sería. Kagami realmente odiaba cuando Konata tenía razón sobre ella, especialmente desde que sentía como si difícilmente entendiera algo sobre como funcionaba la mente de Konata. Tras evaluar más de cerca la personalidad de Konata, dudaba que alguien siquiera entendiera a Konata. Ella era tan rara sin ser completamente desagradable, o solo molesta.

Pensando en lo molesto de Konata decidió revisar su teléfono, y ver que era ese último mensaje que Konata había dejado para ella. Se sentía un poco culpable por no haberlo leído antes en cuanto vio el contenido del mensaje.

El mensaje decía, "Hey Kagamin, sé que está lloviendo afuera, y todo, pero papá ha ido de un viaje de negocios por varios días, y Yutaka está pasando las vacaciones con su hermana mayor, así que me estaba preguntando si tú, y Tsukasa querían venir, y jugar o algo. Se está volviendo muy aburrido siendo la única por aquí, quien sabe, en una noche oscura y tormentosa con tres chicas de escuela solas en la casa tal vez algo asombroso ocurrirá. Por lo menos podríamos asustar a Tsukasa, pero no te preocupes por eso si es demasiado problema, sé que yo no quisiera salir a empaparme hoy."

Si Kagami no la conociera bien diría que Konata estaba asustada estando sola durante la tormenta. Tomó nota mentalmente de eso en caso de que pudiera utilizarlo después. Algo para usar después contra futuras burlas puede ser útil. Pensó en eso durante un tiempo, y eventualmente se sintió culpable al pensarlo, "Probablemente solo trata de parecer sola así que iré para allá. Después de todo estaba preguntando sobre copiar mi tarea. Por otro lado, si realmente está atemorizada, sería malo de mi parte no ir, además incluso si sólo está engañándome, no es como si no tuviéramos diversión ahí siempre así que no veo lo malo en ir. No quiero hacer el viaje a través de la lluvia dos veces sin embargo así que si vamos entonces nos quedamos la noche, eso no debe ser un problema ya que Konata es la única allí. ARGH no se qué pensar, este es probablemente lo que quiere que yo esté pensando exactamente, pero bien, mi decisión está tomada, sólo tengo que preguntarle a Tsukasa, y a mamá."

Con su frustrante tren de ideas finalmente ordenado se levantó de su cama, se estiro un par de veces, y fue para verificar si Tsukasa todavía estaba dormida, pero cuando abrió su puerta, vio a su mama estar en la entrada del dormitorio de Tsukasa, diciendo, "Está un poco alta, ¿creo que sólo tienes que descansar cariño, en serio qué te he dicho sobre quedarte dormida en el piso?"

Escuchó a su hermana menor reír ligeramente con vergüenza al preocupar a su mamá, y respondió, "Perdón mamá, tendré más cuidado desde ahora."

Kagami caminó a la entrada, y preguntó, ¿"¿Hey que está ocurriendo?"

La madre de Kagami vio por el pasillo a la mayor de las gemelas Hiiragi, y dijo, "Tu hermana menor decidió quedarse dormida en el piso otra vez así que cuando la desperté verifiqué su temperatura, y está un poco caliente así que la estoy haciendo guardar cama para que no contraiga un resfriado."

Kagami estaría mintiendo si dijera que no estaba un poco desilusionada por este giro de los acontecimientos, aunque lo había decidido hace solo un minuto, había estado esperando con ansias ir a la casa de Konata. Con Tsukasa teniendo fiebre sin embargo, parecía que debería quedarse, y cuidar a su hermana menor, después de todo Konata dijo que comprendía si no podían ir así que no era como que fuera a enojarse con ellas.

Incluso cuando estaba pensando esto se encontró diciendo, "¿Hey mamá, puedo ir a la casa de Konata para una pijamada?"

Su madre miró a su hija interrogativamente con una ceja levantada, y preguntó, "Kagami está lloviendo afuera. No me molesta si sales con ella incluso si es un poco...rara, pero ¿no deberías esperar un mejor momento?"

Kagami se encantaba insistiendo sobre ir por alguna razón, aunque todavía se debatía entre ir, y quedarse con Tsukasa, pero respondió, "Bien, ella realmente quiere que Tsukasa, y que yo vayamos, pero Tsukasa tiene fiebre. Aún así esta toda sola en esta tormenta ya que su papá está ausente por asuntos de negocios, y suena como que se está poniendo muy sola y atemorizada. No te preocupes por mí mamá, me arroparé, y llevaré dos impermeables si tengo que hacerlo para que no me enferme también, ¿por favoooooooooor?"

Se sentía estúpida cuando terminó su oración usando la técnica de ojos de cachorro que había visto a Konata usar, y se ruborizó un poco cuando escuchó Tsukasa reírse de su uso, había estado esperando que Tsukasa no se diera cuenta.

La madre de Kagami suspiró, lo que hizo a Kagami preguntarse de dónde consiguió esa tendencia, y viendo que su hija no iba a dejar ese tema de mala gana estuvo de acuerdo, dejó a Kagami salir en el torrente bajo un par de condiciones. La primera condición era que prometiera arroparse seca y cálidamente, y ser extra cuidadosa, la segunda era que Konata la encontrara en la estación ya que la madre de Kagami no quería que su hija fuera demasiado lejos a solas en este clima.

Kagami se animo repentinamente, dijo, "Gracias mamá, ¡eres la mejor!"

Salió corriendo a su habitación con un poco mas de euforia de la necesaria, y se sentía un poco avergonzado cuando regreso despacio fuera de su habitación, y fue al costado de Tsukasa recordando que no le había dicho algo reconfortante a Tsukasa en absoluto. Kagami se ruborizó cuando su madre se río del comportamiento de su hija.

La madre de la familia Hiiragi pensaba, "Bien, tengo que cuestionar su inteligencia por salir con este clima, pero podíamos haber hecho peor por una hija que sale con este tipo de clima sólo para hacer que sus amigas se sientan mejor."


	3. Otro mundo

**Capitulo 3: ¡Otro mundo!**

******La historia original es de DoubleBoxEven, el titulo original es Beyond Friendship**

* * *

Nota del autor: Muy bien. Lo he considerado, y decidí ir adelante y subir el capítulo3. El capitulo 4 podría tomar un par de días ya que estaré esperando comentarios y así poder superar mis puntos débiles. Pensaba si tendría tres capítulos o más, habría escrito para que las personas analicen mi estilo de escribir, y me digan dónde tengo que mejorar más. Con suerte el próximo capítulo será mucho mejor debido a los consejos.

* * *

Kagami se acercó a la cama de Tsukasa con sentimientos de preocupación, y un poca de culpa, había olvidado momentáneamente a su hermana durante la emoción de finalmente hacer algo interesante desde que esta tormenta empezó, sentía realmente mucho que Tsukasa no fuera a acompañarla. Ella jalo la silla de al lado del escritorio de estudio de Tsukasa, y se sentó al lado de su cama diciendo, "Bien, perdón por esto, pero Konata quería que nosotras fuéramos a pasar el rato, pero supongo que tú realmente no puedes ir."

Tsukasa, a pesar de estar desilusionada por no ser capaz de quedar con su amiga, y su hermana mayor, sonrío a Kagami asegurándole que todo estaba bien. Ver la sonrisa de Tsukasa animó a su hermana mayor que inmediatamente dejó de sentirse culpable después de ver tal cara feliz. Tsukasa dijo a su hermana, "Esta bien Onee-chan. Quería ir, pero tú sabes que incluso si no estuviera enferma no hay ninguna manera de que mamá me deje salir en esta tormenta, a veces piensa que soy un bebé grande ¿sabes?"

Escuchar la sentencia hizo a Kagami darse cuenta de que era verdad, y estaba sorprendida de que no había considerado ni siquiera que Tsukasa no podía manejar el viajar a través de la tormenta. Estaría saltando cada vez que relampaguee, y chillando cuando el trueno ruede por todas partes. Hizo otra nota mental de ser más considerada con su hermana, a pesar de que cuidaba a su hermana mientras estaba enfrentando uno de sus muchos miedos no extraordinarios, nunca le importo ya que era la hermana mayor, y era no sólo su trabajo sino también su placer que su hermana menor dependiera tanto de ella.

Kagami sonrió a Tsukasa hacia atrás, diciendo, "Muchas gracias Tsukasa, tu sabes, si tú me lo pides, no iré ¿bien? Me quedaré aquí si me necesitas."

Tsukasa agitó su cabeza, y dijo, "Ve. No hemos tenido mucha diversión desde que la tormenta empezó así que quería que una de nosotras tuviera diversión sin importar que. Sólo ten cuidado ¿bien?"

Kagami asintió con la cabeza, y sonrío a su hermana antes de dejar el cuarto para empacar sus cosas, y mandar un mensaje a Kona. Tsukasa fue dejada en su cama pensando lo infantil que Kagami había sido sólo hace algunos momentos. Estaba en secreto encantada siempre que llegaban oportunidades de tranquilizar a su hermana mayor. Se sentía genial siempre que era su turno para tener el rol de reconfortante hermana mayor, y fingió que en esos momentos era algunos minutos más grande que Kagami en vez de al contrario. Las ideas de Tsukasa fueron detenidas por un pequeño trueno que la asustó, pero decidió que no llamaría a Kagami por ahora, se las arregló con eso hasta que Kagami partió, y luego llamo a su mamá.

Kagami cerró su puerta cuando entró a su habitación, y vio por su ventana. Todavía faltaban un par de horas para la noche, pero afuera ya era negro como el ala de un cuervo excepto por el brillo de las farolas. Había estado un poco esperanzada cuando la lluvia se había calmado antes, pero se había renovado, y se estaba acercando a la ferocidad que había sostenido cuando empezó. Lo primero era lo primero, le mando un mensaje a Konata para decirle que estaba yendo.

Se sintió un poco preocupada cuando no recibió una respuesta inmediatamente, pero después de algunos minutos recibió un mensaje de regreso de Konata que alivió su mente.

El mensaje dijo, "Hey Kagami, me quedé dormida, y estoy escribiendo mientras busco mi abrigo de lluvia ya que tenía que encontrarte en la estación. Decepcionada porque Tsukasa no puede venir, habría sido útil en esta tormenta. Oh bien, estoy segura que tendremos demasiada diversión juntas, a propósito está bien si tú duermes fuera de casa ya que soy la única aquí, soy la única que tiene que dar permiso. Te veo en poco."

Kagami miró su habitación, y amontonó alguna ropa extra en su bolsa poniéndolos en pequeñas bolsas impermeables que guardaba en su ropero para cuando tenía que traer sus uniformes de la escuela en algún lugar bajo la lluvia. También puso su tarea y materiales de estudio ya que estaba segura que terminaría ayudando a Konata con su tarea en algún momento. También trajo el manga que Konata le prestó en caso de que tuviera una oportunidad de leerlo. Después de un vistazo rápido a su habitación, y una verificación mental decidió que también traería una linterna, por si las dudas.

Kagami estaba afuera ahora, se alegro de que la tormenta no había sido lo suficientemente mala para detener los trenes. Fue parada por su mamá en el camino porque quería verificar el mensaje de Konata para confirmar que se encontrarían en la estación, e insistió en que Kagami bebiera una gran taza de chocolate caliente que había hecho sólo para Kagami antes de dejarla partir.

Algunos minutos después con su estómago lleno, y una sombrilla preparada, se puso su impermeable, y paraguas, y salió en la tormenta. Partió hacia la estación de tren a pie ya que no estaba demasiado lejos, y estaba perdida en ideas como estaba siempre en situaciones así. Siempre sentía raro ser la única persona sin un carro o a pie a la vista. También sentía raro apenas poder ver aunque debe haber estado brillante en este momento.

El viento silbó a través de su impermeable lo que la enfrió un poquito, y estaba feliz por el suéter tibio que llevaba bajo el. Las gotas golpearon contra su paraguas, e impermeable, y a veces lograban pasar a través de las brechas en su cara, pero se las arregló para llegar a la estación de tren con una bolsa casi seca, y cabeza. Estaba agradecida por su buena suerte pues el tren estaba abordando cuando llegó, y no tuvo que esperar para irse en el próximo.

Encontró un asiento en un tren casi vacío, agradecida por los sistemas de calefacción en los automóviles, y se relajó cuando el tren se dirigió a Konata.

Konata fue despertada por un zumbido en su mano cuando Kagami respondió a su mensaje finalmente. Juzgando por el tiempo determinó que no había estado dormida durante mucho. Leyó el mensaje, y rápidamente se levantó con su espíritu lleno cuando se dio cuenta de que su amiga estaba viniendo incluso en la tormenta. Se tomó un minuto pensando en un mensaje ingenioso para enviar, y luego se apresuro alrededor poniendo todo lo necesario para el entretenimiento de la noche. Se aseguró de que debido a que hacía mucho frío afuera tuviera cocoa caliente mezclada lista para hacer, y se aseguró de que tuvieran mucha leche con la que mezclarla. Verificó las cosas en su refrigerador con el propósito de saber si tenía que ir a la tienda rápido para traer algo bueno para preparar la cena de Kagami. Debido a que tenían muchas cosas ahí decidió no hacerlo. Rápidamente movió algunos doujinshi y cosas que harían a Kagami sentirse incomoda, pero se aseguro de dejar algo de eso visible ya que tenía una imagen que mantener con la chica que venía.

Con los preparativos listos se dirigió abajo, y partió rápidamente. Inmediatamente regreso dentro mientras temblaba. Había olvidado que hacía frío y llovía fuera. Hizo su camino de regreso hasta su habitación y se quito los pantalones cortos y la camiseta sin mangas que había estado llevando, y se puso unos vaqueros gruesos y un suéter azul pequeño que combinaba con su color de pelo. Fue a su ropero luego, y saco su impermeable rosa brillante, y se dirigió fuera.

Le gustaba cuán grande y diferente todo parecía en la oscuridad, como si estuviera caminando a través de un loco otro mundo. Como en uno de sus juegos donde cuando empezaba a llover el mundo cambiaba, y monstruos salían. Se imaginó en esa situación, y se preguntaba si había algo por aquí que podía usar para luchar contra los monstruos. En ese momento descubrió un tubo de metal pequeño apoyado en una pared cerca de la entrada entre dos casas, y lo recogió.

Revisó pequeños puntos de óxido sobre él, y no era demasiado pesado para ser usado eficazmente. Tenía una curva encima donde se juntaría con otra sección de tubo normalmente, pero suponía que los propietarios previos habían conseguido uno nuevo, y simplemente desechado sin la mínima idea de todos los propósitos oscuros posibles de cosplay para los que podría ser usado.

Dijo en voz alta, "Un trozo de tubo de acero. Aproximadamente un metro de largo. No muy fuerte, pero fácil de usar. Sí, ¡debería ser capaz de mantenerlos a raya con esto!"

Caminó hacia adelante ocasionalmente agachándose por refugio en una sombra así ella no podría ser descubierta por las bestias, caminando a veces fuera de las sombras, y tumbándolos con un par de golpes bruscos. Sabía que había ganado el respeto de las criaturas horribles cuando empezaron a evitarla, y a su muy fuerte arma. Incluso los grandes con los brazos largos e inmensos la evitaron, porque sabían que había encontrado su debilidad. Aunque era difícil, si sólo seguía bombardeando alrededor de ellos y balanceándose podía hacerlos caer sin recibir ningún daño ya que tomo tanto tiempo crear sus golpes.

Estaba completamente envuelta en su juego de rol que caminó al depósito de tren a esperar a Kagami, y se imagino que era la último en pie, en un viaje para encontrar otra alma viviente en un mundo ahora vacío y oscuro. En la altura de sus figuraciones un automóvil pasó, y roció un charco pequeño golpeándola como maremoto, y combinada con la fuerza del viento y la lluvia que empujaba contra ella fue casi lanzada. Gracias a su impermeable no había estado totalmente empapada, pero tosió y farfulló cuando escupió un poco de agua que estaba en su boca mientras había estado pronunciando una línea excesivamente dramática a su compañero invisible.

No podía dejar de ver la gracia en esto sin embargo, y rompió la mitad de la distancia faltante para la estación del tren.

Kagami estaba feliz cuando llego a la estación, y desembarcó. Su felicidad no duró mucho sin embargo. Cuando salió del tren con su bolsa, vio una multitud pequeña de adultos nerviosos estar de pie alrededor de un banco en la estación.

Acostada en el banco había una pequeña figura familiar con un impermeable rosa fuerte. Había una pieza de tubo de metal tirada en el suelo cerca de ella, y Kagami se estremeció cuando vio puntos rojos sobre eso. No podía ser sangre ¿o sí? La capucha rosa fue jalada, y pelo azul se estaba derramando hacia atrás, y bajo la pequeña figura. Los ojos de la figura fueron cerrados.

* * *

Pasaron poco mas de 3 semanas de un capitulo a otro, pero es que no había tenido tiempo por varias razones.

Supongo que pude haber "avisado" que iba a tardar o algo así, pero no voy a dejar de traducir no pasa de que a veces tarde.


	4. Legendaria Tsundere B Lanzadora de Tubos

**Capitulo 4: ¡Legendaria Tsundere B Lanzadora de Tubos!**

******La historia original es de DoubleBoxEven, el titulo original es Beyond Friendship**

* * *

Nota del escritor: Antes que nada, gracias por los comentarios, y Chanith, me aseguraré de leer otros fanfics para el guión de la pijamada y poder conseguir algo original de ellos. También no tengo idea de dónde han conseguido mi correo un par de personas, pero les agradezco por las ideas, e intentare y mejoraré mi gramática, y descripciones de las acciones de los personajes.

En segundo lugar, estoy teniendo un poco mas de diversión escribiendo de la que originalmente pensaba. Hasta ahora no tenía idea de que tan larga seria esta historia. Supongo que si dejo de tener diversión intentaré terminarla, o si sólo pienso en un muy fenomenal final. Así que gracias chicos, y con suerte disfrutaran el capitulo 4 y el resto de la historia.

* * *

Kagami paró por un instante, no estaba segura de lo qué estaba viendo. Su mente estaba recorriendo a través de toda clase de horribles posibilidades para Konata estando tendida allí. Si fue atacada por alguien, tal vez se resbaló sobre las escaleras mojadas cayendo en la estación, y golpeó su cabeza. Kagami sintió el flujo de fuerza salir de ella rápidamente, y casi colapsó. Estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas para regresar las lágrimas que parecían como si fueran a empujar sus ojos.

Kagami empezó débilmente a tomar pequeños pasos deliberados hacia Konata acostada en el banco. Su bolsa quedo sobre la plataforma. No podía creer que algo así pudiera ocurrir, no a Kona de ninguna manera. Kona era demasiado molesta para nunca ser separada de ella, era un castigo divino por ser demasiado realista todo el tiempo ¿cierto?

Tuvo cuidado para respirar despacio y apropiadamente, dándose cuenta de que estaba al borde del pánico completo. Se preguntó si alguien ya habría llamado una ambulancia, ¿por qué nadie estaba tratando de ayudarle? ¿Qué estaba mal en estas personas?

Kagami llegó al banco finalmente después de moverse torpemente entre pocos adultos parados alrededor, y extendió la mano y sintió la frente de Konata, todavía estaba tibia. Konata no estaba muerta, Kagami no podía ver ninguna lesión siquiera, su respirar no era pesado en absoluto, en realidad parecía...relajada..

Miró el trozo de tubo en el suelo cerca del banco, y notó que los puntos eran marrones, no rojos, eran rojizos.

Como si fuera una señal Konata se movió, y gimió silenciosamente, "Chocolate..."

La fuerza de Kagami circuló entonces en ella con diez veces el fervor con que se esfumó. Esto hizo a Kagami sentirse como una totalmente nueva entidad, y el nombre de ese demonio especial era FURIA. Kagami sintió la vena de antes estallar rápidamente, y estaba a punto de dar a Konata un muy rudo despertar que implicaría un chichón por un par de días cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Dio media vuelta para ver a un hombre grande con uniforme de trabajador de la estación, y la estaba mirando con una cara preocupada. Le preguntó, "¿Perdone?, ¿Conoce a esta pequeña niña?"

Kagami enrojecida por la vergüenza, pensaban que una niña pequeña se había quedado dormida sobre el banco en la tormenta, o tal vez había sido dejada por sus padres por accidente. El impermeable rosa oscuro no ayudó a descartar sus ideas que era una niña pequeña. Kagami decidió que el camino más rápido de salir de ahí era mintiendo así que dijo al hombre, "Esta es mi hermana menor, la he estado buscando por todos lados desde que salió corriendo de mí, muchas gracias por encontrarla señor."

El hombre vio entre Kagami, y Konata quién todavía estaba dormida. Kagami pensaba que el hombre podría saber que mentía, pero después de un momento solo le sonrió, notando que Kagami honestamente parecía preocupada por la niña desde que llego ,y dijo, "Pobre debe haberse perdido y cansado, y se durmió cuando encontró un lugar tibio. Debe asegurarse de tener un ojo sobre ella, señorita."

La preocupación de Kagami se fue cuando el hombre le dijo a los adultos preocupados en la pequeña multitud que no había nada importante ahora, y podían seguir adelante. Kagami recuperó su bolsa después de que todos habían partido, y estaban solas sobre la plataforma. Caminó a la figura dormida, todavía muy enojada, pero ahora que había tenido tiempo de pensar decidió no estar enfadada con Konata. Por lo menos esta vez, no creía que Konata hubiera querido causar una escena. Se había quedado dormida mientras esperaba llegar el tren de Kagami.

Viendo el suave pelo azul que ondeaba alrededor de ella, Kagami empezó a sentirse un poco incómoda, y nerviosa por alguna razón, solamente no podía imaginarse por qué, incluso pensó mientras miraba los detalles de la cara de Konata atentamente, "Hmm...así que esto es por lo qué disfruta acercarse a hurtadillas, y ver las caras dormidas de las personas. Es adorable cuando esta así, puedo ver porque la confundían con una niña pequeña aunque es más grande que yo."

Kagami se inclinó suavemente, y puso sus manos sobre el hombro de Konata, y la sacudió. La niña más pequeña se aparto de Kagami tratando de enterrar su cara en almohadas que no estaban ahí. Kagami no podía dejar de reír por la linda reacción de Konata. Agitó a Konata un poco más enérgicamente la segunda vez, y escuchó a Konata gemir, cuando se levanto frotando sus ojos. Miró alrededor con ojos llorosos sin vida sobre su cara, no parecía reconocer a Kagami cuando su mirada fija se dirigió a otras direcciones mirando alrededor.

Konata parpadeo fuertemente un par de veces, y finalmente sus ojos descansaron en una posición mientras todavía se estaba incorporando. Kagami no estaba segura de qué había ocurrido ahí, ¿Konata estaba dormida otra vez? Estaba a punto de extender la mano y agitar a Konata una vez más cuando los ojos de Konata dispararon una muy rara y evidente confusión sobre su cara. Un par de personas que habían estado esperando el próximo tren voltearon cuando escucharon a Konata gritar, "¿Dónde estoy?!"

Un par de minuto después una Kagami muy avergonzada salió de la estación arrastrando a una Konata muy emocionada de la mano, y llevando su bolsa en la otra. Konata todavía estaba arrastrando ese tubo con ella, pero Kagami no la soltó a pesar de los sonidos molestos cuando golpeaban contra el suelo, y por supuesto había golpeado contra cada escalón al salir. Una vez estaban a una buena distancia fuera de la estación, y en el rugido de la tormenta, Kagami detuvo a Konata, y agarró su mano derecha fuerte.

Konata exclamó con sorpresa cuando Kagami agarró su mano repentinamente, el apretón se sentía muy diferente del agarre de hace momentos. Sentía el pulgar de Kagami trabajar apartando sus dedos a pesar de que hizo todo lo posible para mantenerlos cerrados, y Kagami arrebató con éxito el tubo de Konata. Kagami se giró, y lo lanzo por el aire tan duro como pudo, y Konata podía jurar que vio un pequeño destello salir en el cielo cuando le perdió de vista.

Kagami estuvo de pie allí, todavía en su pose de lanzadora de hacha, estando sin aliento, mientras que Konata miró el rebotar de la lluvia en la capucha de Kagami. No estaba segura si Kagami estaba enojada por algo o no así que decidió tratar y empezar una pequeña conversación, diciendo, "Uhhhh...¿Kagami-sama? Tu sabes, no es bonito lanzar las cosas de las otras personas."

Kagami saltó cuando escuchó el comentario de Konata, no había estado enfadada, o ni siquiera enojada por el tubo realmente, acababa de descargar la cólera que había brotado antes. Se dio cuenta de lo qué había hecho, e inmediatamente se sintió mal por eso. Volteo a Konata, y luego de un momento dijo, "Lo siento. No sé qué me paso. No consideré ni siquiera que podría ser uno de tus accesorios de anime favoritos o algo. ¿Era muy costoso? Lo reemplazaré para ti si te hace sentir mejor."

Konata vio una gran oportunidad surgir e hizo su mejor actuación diciendo, "Bien, no importa realmente. Era un accesorio usado en una de mis películas favoritas, es único en su clase."

La postura de Kagami cayó, y Konata inmediatamente supo que había sonado lo suficiente decepcionada para convencer a la niña de que era verdad, aunque tuvo que casi que gritarle a Kagami para que la escuchara por la lluvia, y sus abrigos cubrían sus orejas.

Kagami se sentía terrible, sabía cuánto significaban para su amiga ese tipo de cosas, y Konata había parecido muy desilusionada, y por supuesto era una de las pocas veces que Kagami era quien se pasaba de la raya, había hecho algo que no podía ser recuperado ya que era una cosa única en su tipo. Miró la cara de Konata, que tenía una apariencia severa de decepción en ella, y Kagami no podía estar segura si el agua que venía de los ojos de Kona era en realidad lluvia.

Kagami decidió que había solamente una cosa que hacer entonces. Extendió la mano hacia abajo a su bolsa, y jalo su paraguas, desde donde tenía un lazo en un lado. Rápidamente extendió el asa plegable, y abrió su paraguas de color lila. Puso entonces su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Konata de una manera reconfortante , y dijo, "Voy a encontrarlo."

Konata estaba sinceramente sorprendida con esto, y para enfatizar miró la determinada cara de Kagami, y dijo, "¿¡eh!?"

Kagami sonrío a la niña más pequeña, y dijo, "Voy a encontrarlo para ti, así que no te enojes conmigo ¿bien?"

"Kagami...", Konata dijo silenciosamente, pero Kagami no podía escuchar por la lluvia, Konata pensó que era la segunda cosa más bonita que alguien alguna vez había hecho por ella, y la cosa más bonita también había sido hecha por Kagami, y era tan bonito que Konata aun se mantenía despierta por la noche tratando de imaginar por qué hizo lo que hizo. Tuvo un impulso repentino de sólo ir con Kagami, y decir que era sólo un tubo cualquiera que había encontrado mientras jugaba su juego de rol, pero no se atrevía a hacer a Kagami sentirse estúpida por haberse puesto excesivamente seria respecto a eso así que se animó, y gritó para que Kagami pudiera escuchar, "¡OH SI! Será una aventura épica, y creo que la llamaré `La aventura del día lluvioso de Konami´, o `El Penúltimo Preámbulo De La Lucha Del Tubo´. Vamos mi Legendaria Tsundere Lanzadora de Tubos, hacia adelante a la aventura!".

* * *

Ya son 4 capítulos de esta historia, espero poder mantener este ritmo y poder traducir uno por semana mas o menos.

Por cierto `El Penúltimo Preámbulo De La Lucha Del Tubo´ es traducción de 'The Penultimate Pipe's Preamble Scramble', que es el titulo del siguiente capitulo así que espero que este bien traducido sino pueden decirme como sonaría mejor.


	5. Penúltimo preámbulo de la lucha del tubo

**Capitulo 5 ¡El penúltimo preámbulo de la lucha del tubo!**

**********La historia original es de DoubleBoxEven, el titulo original es Beyond Friendship**

Nota del escritor: Gracias por los comentarios otra vez, y espero que aun disfruten de la historia. Si no entonces por favor díganme dónde mi escribir esta extraviado, y con suerte podré arreglarlo. Es el tiempo de abordar un par de cosas. Personas han estado preguntando sobre el manga que estaba leyendo Kagami en el capítulo 2. Es a decir un manga real. Es el manga de Outlaw Star, un grande a decir verdad. Probaré y aclararé los futuros juegos de palabras si hay alguno con el propósito de que nadie tenga que preguntar si entendió bien. Bien, eso termina esta nota del escritor, les agradezco por leer, y continuaré haciendo todo lo posible para que disfruten...También, ¡el signo de exclamación no se ajusta al campo del título de capítulo, pero recuerden que está ahí por favor!

* * *

Kagami se sentía un poco avergonzada por un momento si conocía alguien que podía pensar de la oración que Konata acababa de gritar con orgullo, pero se alegró de que Konata no estaba enojado con ella. Por un segundo ella realmente se asusto porque estaba a punto de perder a una amiga. Resoplo por un segundo, segura de que Konata no podía escuchar o ver lo cerca que Kagami estuvo de llorar, y luego sorprendió a Konata repentinamente asumiendo una pose de karate al lado de Konata que todavía estaba señalando hacia adelante con la emoción de cuando dijo "Hacia adelante a la aventura!", Gritando, "¡Sí! ¡Aventura!"

Konata podría no ser la persona más perspicaz en el mundo entero cuando se trataba de sentimientos. Lo anterior puede ser etiquetado como un eufemismo, pero estaba segura que Konata y Kagami acababan de dar un paso en su amistad, y estaba muy feliz por ello. Rompieron su pose, y Konata dijo, "Así que, ¿cómo vamos a encontrarlo? ¡Podría estar en cualquier parte!"

Kagami respondió, "Bien, supongo que sólo caminaremos en la dirección en la que lo lance, y miraremos alrededor, con suerte no ha sido llevado a algún lugar. Si llegamos a una gran corriente grande la seguiremos, y tal vez encontraremos el tubo así. Vamos."

Kagami empezó a caminar hacia adelante con Konata andando con dificultad y felicidad detrás de ella además del hecho de que Kagami estaba bajo la impresión de que había lanzado el accesorio novedoso favorito de Konata. Kagami echó un vistazo a Konata, y paró, Konata paró detrás de ella, y sonrío diciendo dulcemente, "¿Qué pasa Kagami-sama?"

Konata se encogió interiormente pensando que estaba a punto de ser golpeada porque Kagami no se había dejado engañar por su historia, excepto que Kagami sólo dijo, "¿Konata? ¿Dónde está tu paraguas?"

Konata miró fijamente incapaz de comprender la pregunta aunque era una muy simple, pero cuando comprendió lo qué Kagami estaba preguntando dijo con naturalidad, "No traje uno."

Después de decirlo sonrío aun más ancho a Kagami, y Kagami preguntó sintiéndose un poco confundida por qué alguien saldría en una tormenta como esta sin un paraguas. Preguntó a Konata, "Bien, ¿por qué no?"

Konata otra vez la miró de manera nerviosa, y dijo "Realmente no quiero decirlo."

Kagami estaba aun mas perpleja ahora, podía jurar que Konata parecía enojada por algo ahora. Kagami preguntó, "¿Es realmente algo tan personal? ¿Uno de tus personajes de juego denunció a los paraguas o algo así?

Esta vez era el turno de Konata para sentir una vena palpitar sobre su frente así que pensó, "Hombre, es muy insensible a veces, y un poco tonta. Oh bien, supongo que ése podría ser uno de sus puntos moe.

Finalmente Konata suspiró ruidosamente, y apretó fuerte sus puños a su lado y dijo con una ligeramente enojada, y por alguna razón suplicante voz, "No es obvio. Si alguien como yo fuera a sacar un paraguas en una tormenta así, me habría asombrado."

Ambas pausaron por un minuto, soñando despiertas. Una expresión muy seria aparecía en la cara de Konata, y un rubor lentamente se extendió a través de Kagami mientras sus ojos se abrieron trayendo un poco de la chispa que había perdido debido a la tristeza que había sentido antes.

¡TIEMPO DE IMAGEN MENTAL!

Konata: Es tiempo donde el autor permite que ustedes miren dentro de nuestra imaginación. No sé cuántas veces planean hacerlo en la historia, pero diría que por lo menos una vez es justo.

Kagami: ¡Konata! ¡Tú no eres la narradora, sólo actúa tu papel como se supone que lo hagas!

Konata: Pero Kagamin, si siempre hiciera lo que se supone que haga ni siquiera seria yo.

Kagami: *suspiro* Solo no exageres, ni empieces a decir cosas otra vez, sólo terminar para que podamos avanzar ¿bien?

¡Konata: ¡Roger! Sin más demora aquí está el "Teatro de la mente!"

Kagami: ¡Hey! ¡Qué dije!

Konata: ¡Demasiado tarde! *Sale corriendo antes de que Kagami pueda comentar, Kagami la persigue*

IMAGEN MENTAL DE KONATA

Konata en su abrigo rosa mira alrededor, todos los edificios alrededor son ridículamente grandes, casas de un piso que parecen de cientos de pies de alto. Las luces en las calles parecen como estrellas en un cielo distante. La lluvia es cincuenta veces más pesada que en la realidad, y el viento es poco menos que un tifón de fuerte. Hay escombros aleatorios volando cerca de Konata, mientras esquiva bates de béisbol, mesas de picnic, e incluso una vaca desesperadamente busca refugio de la lluvia.

Recuerda en su bolsa un arma muy fuerte que puede matar las tormentas con una deslizamiento, y brindara su refugio de cualquier cosa que la tormenta le lance. Saca el arma legendaria, y la extiende. Parece una cosa metálica de alguna clase, pero con un mango de plástico cómodo en la parte inferior. Konata empuja un pequeño trozo de metal, y empieza a deslizarse algo hacia arriba, tela rosa aparece mágicamente y se extiende hacia fuera moldeando un escudo cupular alrededor de ella.

Tan pronto como el escudo está en su lugar una mesa de picnic choca con él, y se hace astillas, Konata está perfectamente protegido de eso. Grita desafiante a la tormenta, "¡Vamos! Dame con todo lo que tengas, ¡no puedes golpearme!"

Va hacia adelante haciendo añicos escombros con su escudo, hasta que un nuevo enemigo aparece frente a ella. El viento llega hacia el interior, moviéndose en espiral hacia sí mismo hasta que es visible, y dos puntos rojos grandes aparecen en la cima de la forma de embudo lo que significa que son los ojos de alguna bestia horrible. Dos embudos mas vienen desde la mitad de su altura abriéndose hacia afuera lo que significa que son los brazos del monstruo. Rayos fluyen horizontalmente justo debajo de los ojos cuando ruge, una mole de oscuridad.

Escombros empiezan a ser lanzados desde fuera del centro de la bestia, pero ella no se intimida mientras salta sobre una mesa de picnic que corre verticalmente y salta solo para iniciar un camión cuando empieza a perder impulso. Corre entonces en ángulo hacia la bestia a lo largo de un poste de luz que está cayendo, y finalmente va a la ofensiva, blandiendo su escudo para hacer contacto con el gran pecho de la bestia quien brama de ira, y dolor mientras cae hacia atrás.

Konata puede sentir que la victoria está en su mano. No puede imaginar el botín y xp que esta cosa debe dejar, pero la suerte no está de su lado, ya que se para en un automóvil cayendo rápidamente que estaba de pie en Angulo plano como si el automóvil estuviera arraigado al suelo, y era la cosa más fácil del mundo. Balancea su enorme paraguas rosa arriba en sus hombros y grita un grito de victoria que falla cuando el viento que el monstruo genera atrapa la parte inferior de la cúpula, y siente ser jalada.

A pesar de su fuerza increíble se da cuenta de qué correcto fue el Borg, y se rinde cuando el viento la lleva en el cielo nocturno para nunca ser vista otra vez.

Konata pensaba, "Terrorífico. No he salvado desde que empecé."

IMAGEN MENTAL DE KAGAMI

Konata está parada en la lluvia. Kagami está viéndola preguntándose por qué está sólo de pie mirando como si la cosa más asombrosa del mundo acabara de sucederle. Grito, "¡Hey Konata! ¿Qué estás haciendo en la lluvia!"

Konata volteo a ver a Kagami con una sonrisa inmensa, y centelleando sus abiertos ojos esmeralda. Kagami se preguntaba otra vez qué estaba haciendo Konata, y estuvo a punto de llamarla otra vez cuando Konata llego detrás de ella, y de la nada saco un gran bolso rosa. Lo puso en el suelo frente a ella, y luego bajo el cierre. Empezó a lanzar a través de ello basura aleatoria como tostadoras, pelotas de béisbol, placas, y finalmente se detiene, pareciendo emocionada.

Konata volteo a ver a Kagami con sus ojos todavía brillantes, y saludo, diciendo en voz alta, "Tengo que irme. ¡Adiós Kagamin!"

Con eso Konata se inclinó, y retira un pequeño paraguas de la bolsa. Lo sujetó, y empezó a reírse. Cuando una gran ráfaga de viento paso por Kagami hacia Kona. Konata abrió el paraguas, y saltó al aire siendo llevada por el viento a lo lejos mientras patalea, y se carcajea con felicidad en la noche.

Kagami pensaba, "Eso tiene que ser la cosa más linda que alguna vez he imaginado."

¡TERMINA EL TIEMPO DE LA IMAGEN MENTAL!

"¿Hey Kagamin...?" Konata preguntó nerviosamente.

Kagami se sobresaltó nerviosamente por la voz de Konata, siendo despertada de su imaginación. Preguntó a Konata, "¿Qué pasa Konata, hay algo mal?"

Konata entonces respondió, "Bien, si sólo estamos de pie aquí, nunca vamos a encontrar mi tubo"

Kagami recordó por qué estaban ahí en el torrente más grande del año, y estaban de acuerdo en que era mejor buscar el tubo inmediatamente. No sólo porque así ellas no terminarían enfermas como Tsukasa sino también así Kagami podría aliviar su conciencia un poco. Sin embargo, no podía tener a Konata caminando sin la protección de un paraguas así que dijo, "Ven aquí Konata."

Konata la miró de manera interrogativa, pero obedeció, y se fue para estar de pie junto a la niña de coletas. Konata se sentía ansiosa estando tan cerca de Kagami una vez que Kagami se movió realmente cerca de ella. Odiaba cuando Kagami mostraba lo alta que era, pero algo parecía diferente esta vez. Sentía que un alivio repentino se extendió a través de su cuerpo mientras la lluvia golpeaba pesadamente su impermeable desde arriba.

Kagami había inclinado el paraguas contra el torrente de manera que tanto ella como Konata estarían protegidas todo lo posible. A pesar de que mas lluvia estaba golpeando a Kagami que antes, la cantidad de alivio de Konata era exponencial.

Konata estaba otra vez sorprendida por la generosidad de Kagami sin razón aparente, y se puso a pensar, "Si sigue a este ritmo, no tendré más una Tsundere para molestar." Esa idea la hizo sentirse mucho más triste de lo que pensaba que haría, pero en respuesta sólo pensó que molestaría a Kagami no importa cuanto cambie. Después de todo, ese es lo que son los amigos. No abandonaría a Kagami sólo porque Kagami decidió ser un poco menos interesante, además, incluso si Kagami perdió un poco de interés de Kona todavía tendría más que cualquier otra persona, porque Konata sentía como si nunca podía entender a Kagami. Era un enigma que se volvió aun más enigmático.

Eso causó su mente regresar a la época en que su papá le había apostado que no podía resolver el cubo del Rubik que había conseguido para Navidad dos años antes, y dijo que podía, pero no sabía que su papá había cambiado tres de las pegatinas con colores diferentes así que era imposible.

Se dio cuenta de cómo su tren de ideas terminaba en que estaba caminando con Kagami. Estaban cortando entre dos casas como en las que encontró el tubo. Esta era aparentemente la dirección en la que Kagami había lanzado el tubo, y caminaron verificando todas las áreas sombrías en las que pudo haber caído.

Konata sugirió que también verificaran en los árboles pequeños en caso de que colgara en sus ramas, pero fue en vano. Después Konata sugirió que tal vez estuviera en China ya que Kagami había lanzado muy ferozmente en esa dirección. Tal vez había causado un hoyo que ni siquiera los mongoles podían atravesar.

Las locas sugerencias y la especulación molestaron ligeramente a Kagami, pero sólo se alegró de que a Konata no había regresado esa mirada desilusionada. No podía soportar ver a ninguna de sus amigas verse tristes por algo que ella hizo, y sobre Kona, la tristeza sólo parecía mal por alguna razón. Konata nunca debe estar triste ya que era la miembro traviesa, alegre del grupo. Kagami lo sabía aunque, al igual que ella, Konata era humana también, y podía ser lastimada por personas descuidadas justo como cualquiera. Tal vez no de las mismas cosas que molestaría a las personas normales, pero estaría entristecida, y desilusionada no diferente a alguien más.

Un relámpago destelló, y el trueno se rodó haciendo sonar las ventanas cercas, pero la breve iluminación no ayudó en su búsqueda por el tubo perdido. La lluvia empezó a intensificarse ligeramente al igual que el viento que las enfriaba un poco, pero incluso ahora que estaban tan cerca su calor corporal las mantuvo más tibias de lo que habían estado antes de que el viento se intensificara.

Verificaron en zanjas, botes de basura, y desagües, y encontraron nada, no había incluso una gran corriente que podría tenerlo en algún sitio. Kagami estaba rápidamente empezando a perder la esperanza en su búsqueda, y se preguntaba cuánto tiempo tardaría Konata en entristecerse otra vez, pero cuando miro a la niña más pequeña, estaba sorprendida al verla sonreír con felicidad, y mirar alrededor en posibles escondites. Incluso le llevó a Kagami una lata pequeña la cuál volteo, y luego echó una ojeada dentro susurrando, "Pos si acaso", causando que Kagami se riera aunque Konata no podía escuchar la risa debido a otra explosión del trueno

Todavía Kagami sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que la niña más pequeña se diera cuenta de que Kagami se había rendido, no había ninguna manera de encontrar el tubo. Estas ideas regresaron a ella, y podía sentir su resfrío empezar a regresar. Estaba realmente asustada. Tenía miedo porque Konata podría no querer ser mas su amiga por esto. También se preocupó si la relación con Konata y su hermana menor se vería afectado por esto.

Pensar en su hermana siendo lastimada por Kagami haciendo algo estúpido sin pensar era casi demasiado para soportar con su estado ya estresado. Casi empezó a llorar justo cuando sintió el agarre de Konata en el impermeable de Kagami, que había pasado antes desapercibida, apretando repentinamente. Kagami cerró sus ojos, sólo pensó, "Esto es. Está finalmente lista para enojarse ahora. Tardo demasiado, a veces es bueno para su propio bien."

Nada vino.

Kagami abrió sus ojos para ver a Konata mirar hacia arriba todavía pareciendo feliz. Su capucha se había caído desde un ángulo inclinado y Konata tuvo que girar su cabeza con el fin de ver a Kagami a los ojos desde una corta distancia. Casi saltó cuando Konata gritó así que Kagami pudo escuchar, "¡Hey estás aflojando el paso! Si estás cansada sólo podemos ir a casa, y regresar a mirar mañana, o cuando la tormenta se tranquilice."

El miedo, y la tensión de Kagami desaparecieron de ella como su fuerza había hecho cuando creía que Konata había sido lastimada en esa estación de tren. Entonces una sensación regresó, pero esta vez no era enojo, era determinación. Miro a los grandes ojos verdes de Kona, y podía jurar que vio un poco del destello que había estado en su imagen mental de antes. Konata estaba realmente teniendo diversión buscando el tubo con su amiga en la lluvia. No parecía demasiado preocupada cuánto tiempo tomó, o qué mojada estaba. Kagami repentinamente sentía envidia de la niña más pequeña. No tenía esa clase de fuerza interna.

Estaba comparando a Konata consigo misma, pensando si los papeles fueron invertidos, y Konata se hubiera deshecho de la foto del viaje de graduación de ella, Konata, Tsukasa, y Miyuki; ella estaría angustiada y enfadada. Ella probablemente ya le habría gritado y llorado a Konata. Sabía cómo trabajaba la mente de Konata, algo raro como que ese tubo sería tan importante como la fotografía de Kagami para ella, y todo lo que Konata había hecho desde que lo había lanzado era brindar consuelo.

Kagami sonrío a Konata, con una nueva determinada mirada en su cara que no fue inadvertida para Konata. Kagami dijo, "De ninguna manera. Si el día de hoy se arruina, va a ser por uno de tus comentarios tontos, no por algo que es mi culpa. Tu accesorio de película está bien como esta Kona así que no te preocupes en absoluto. No estoy cansada, y definitivamente lo encontraré."

Los ojos de Konata se abrieron todo el camino, mirando a Kagami como si fuera un héroe en algún anime que mágicamente había salido de él sólo sabía que había impresionado a Konata, y se sentía muy orgullosa de sí misma hasta que sintió a Konata acercarse, y abrazarla. No esperaba esto en absoluto. Miró a Konata, que tenia su sonrisa de gato, diciendo a Kagami que definitivamente había algún comentario estúpido que haría a Kagami avergonzarse, pero ella decidió que disfrutaría lo que sea en vez de avergonzarse.

Konata apretó a Kagami mas fuerte, aunque la niña era mucho más alta, y difícil de jalar, y dijo bromeando, "Awww, Kagamin es tan linda, olvido su bloqueo mental, y me llamó Kona."

Kagami se volvió roja remolacha en menos de un segundo. Estaba muy agradecida de que Konata la dejó ir tan pronto como la molesto, no pensaba que podría manejar mucho más contacto después de eso sin desmayarse del calor de su vergüenza.

Kagami sólo suspiró en voz alta, y dijo, "Muy bien, te daré ese ya que lancé tu tubo, pero el próximo te valdrá un chichón en la cabeza."

Konata sólo se río, y dijo, "Está bien, ¡llevaré lo bueno Y lo malo si te avergüenza Kagamin!"

Kagami estaba a punto de responder con un poco de su nueva determinación cuando un relámpago destelló, y noto algo raro sobre un desagüe al otro lado de la calle. Se sintió entumecida de repente, ¿podía haber visto realmente lo que creía que vio? Verificó cuidadosamente ambos lados de la calle antes de correr al otro lado aunque nada estaba viniendo.

Estaba tan envuelta en el momento que olvidó que también estaba cubriendo a Konata a quien dejó sin protección del paraguas cuando se fue a investigar el desagüe. La voz de Konata parecía muy distante cuando gritó mientras jalaba la capucha de su impermeable, ¡"¡WAAAAAH, me estoy empapando! ¿Qué hago!"

Kagami se inclinó, dejando su paraguas caer, y fue llevado por el viento al lado de una pared del edificio enfrente del desagüe, y sintió justo en el interior de la reja. Había algo atrapado en el interior, era áspero, y se sentía como si tuviera un dibujo en espiral. Consiguió poner sus dedos en eso lo mejor que pudo, y tiró, siendo recompensada con un ruido cuando el tubo jalado fácilmente salió de donde estaba atrapado en la tapa del desagüe. Kagami le sonrío radiantemente al tubo como si fuera la cosa más hermosa que alguna vez hubiera visto.

No noto que Konata había llegado al lado de ella así que cuando se puso de pie rápidamente, mientras volteaba para mostrarle a Konata el tubo su cabeza chocó con la barbilla de Konata, enviando a la niña pequeña desparramada, y dando a Kagami un dolor en la cabeza que no olvidaría pronto. Kagami no estaba demasiado preocupada por Kona ya que había golpeado su cabeza varias veces más duro que eso, y la niña había estado bien así que Kagami sólo blandió el tubo antes de dar una gran "V" de Victoria con su mano derecha.

Konata gritó desde su lugar en el suelo, "Éxito, misión completa, ganados 5407 XP! ¡Kagamin sube de nivel!"

Kagami no estaba segura exactamente de a qué se refería Konata, pero podía decir que su amiga estaba feliz, y encontrar el tubo era una carga menos en su mente. Extendió la mano, y jaló arriba a Konata que estaba quejándose del dolor en su barbilla diciendo, "Caray Kagami, uno pensaría que un gigante habría aprendido a mirar por dónde va. Puedes realmente lastimar a las personas de ese modo."

Kagami ignoró la declaración sobre su tamaño, y sujetó el tubo a Konata que aceptó amablemente sobre una rodilla a pesar de la lluvia, y dio a Kagami un tranquilo, "Mi dama"

Ella observo como Konata le dio algunos giros de prueba, y bloqueo algún objeto invisible, cuando Konata anunció felizmente, "Sí, este es definitivamente, todavía están atemorizados. Muchas gracias Kagami."

Kagami se puso seria diciendo al comentario de Konata "No necesitas agradecerme, sin mí nunca lo habrías perdido."

Konata paró para estudiar la cara de Kagami un poco confundida por qué era tan seria de repente, y dijo, "No es un asunto importante Kagami, no es como si nunca hubiera perdido alguna de tus cosas.¿ Recuerdas una novela que prometí leer a cambio de las respuestas de la tarea? Me tomo un mes de ti preguntando por ella para llegar a la conclusión de que lo había perdido en algún lugar, pero no he podido encontrarlo, y tú nunca te enojaste conmigo siquiera. He de admitirlo, estaba un poco preocupada de que tú harías un gran asunto por eso, pero tú no me pediste que comprara uno nuevo ni siquiera. "

Kagami recordó sobre lo que Konata estaba hablando, pero ése había sido un simple error, no era realmente algo que Kagami consideró importante. No era ni siquiera comparable con algo como un accesorio usado en una de tus películas favoritas. Los malos sentimientos de Kagami regresaron ahora a pesar de la búsqueda exitosa, recordó la mirada desilusionada de Konata. Había lastimado a su amiga, y sabía que si no conseguía tener su temperamento bajo control era solamente cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo hiciera otra vez, y la próxima vez podría perder a Konata para siempre. No podía creer que Konata había tomado todo tan bien, especialmente ya que estaba obsesionada con todas sus cosas de fandom.

Kagami podía sentir la presión creciendo tras sus ojos, y un pequeño nudo en su garganta otra vez le recordó qué mal se sentía por lastimar a su amiga. Estaba a punto de ahondar incluso más profundo en su melancolía cuando Konata agarró su mano, jalándola de sus pensamientos oscuros.

Konata estaba mirando hacia arriba, y encontró sus ojos otra vez, su capucha había caído hacia atrás otra vez, y Kagami no estaba protegiendo a ninguna con su paraguas esta vez. Konata dijo apenas lo suficientemente alto para que Kagami escuchara, "Está bien Kagami. No te pongas seria conmigo aquí. En el segundo en que lo lanzaste sabia que lo encontrarías también, no estaba preocupada en absoluto. Así que no te pongas toda sensible pensando que lastimaste mis sentimientos."

El nudo de Kagami solo se hizo más grande con esto, pero su tristeza se había ido totalmente. A veces Konata parecía realmente insensible, y tonta, pero a veces, Kagami podía jurarle a dios que Konata era un pequeño leedor de mentes, especialmente cuando Kagami no quería que Konata supiera cómo se sentía. Miro a los entrecerrados ojos de Konata. Konata todavía tenía una sonrisa tonta, y estaba empapada.

Kagami extendió la mano despacio. Pensando qué suerte tenia al tener una amiga como Konata. Sus manos se estaban acercando a la cara de Konata. Podía solo imaginar cómo se veía ahora mismo, su impermeable la había protegido de la mayor parte de la lluvia, pero aun así se sentía como si se hubiera empapado todo el camino. Los ojos de Konata se abrieron lentamente cuando las manos de Kagami llegaron hasta su cuello, pensando que tal vez FINALMENTE Kagami no se había dejado engañar por su historia, y estaba lista para estrangularla. Kagami sentía que los segundos se alargaban cuando agarró los hombros de Konata firmemente, desesperadamente queriendo una respuesta para la pregunta resonando en su mente.

Kagami jaló la capucha de Konata sobre su cabeza, protegiéndola de la lluvia. Hizo su pregunta entonces, "¿Tú nunca dudaste eh? ¿Ni siquiera por un segundo?"

Konata no supo por qué, pero se sintió extraña cuando miró la cara triste de su amiga. Su estómago se tensó, y sintió que algo era realmente, realmente extraño, pero respondió con una cara seria, y lo que vino inmediatamente a su cabeza, "Yo nunca he dudado de mis amigas, y sé que tú nunca harías algo para lastimar a alguien a propósito Kagami. Incluso si eres Tsundere, tu lado Dere es mucho más grande que eso."

Kagami, a pesar de sentirse atacada mentalmente por la nerdesca línea, estaba sinceramente conmovida, entendía lo que Konata había dicho. También trató duro de recordar alguna vez en que hubiera sido tan feliz como justo ahora, y no pudo pensar en una sola. Fue golpeada repentinamente con un bombardeo de sentimientos hacia la niña pequeña, sentimientos de todo tipo. Odiaba cómo Konata nunca parecía ser afectada por algo, hasta que perdió algo relacionado con el anime o manga. Amaba cómo Konata hacia todo lo posible para hacer reír a sus amigas, y cómo trata de asegurarse de que siempre tengan diversión. Estaba enojada por lo obsesionada que es la niña sobre sus pasatiempos, y en algunos cortos segundos revivió su amistad entera, pensando, "No creo que pudiera haber hecho una mejor amiga que ella aunque hubiera tratado."

Konata estaba complacida de que Kagami estaba pareciendo feliz otra vez, pero algo estaba mal. Aun no entendía el sentimiento que había tenido hace solamente unos momentos. Tal vez solo había reaccionando ante Kagami estando triste. No podía soportar cuando las personas por las que se preocupaba se deprimían. También Kagami había parecido extra triste así que por supuesto el disgusto de Konata tendría que haber sido extra fuerte para ajustarse.

Mientras estaba distraída tratando de imaginar lo que había sentido, Kagami fue a recuperar su paraguas, y luego gritó, "¡Hey Konata! ¡Vámonos! ¡Todavía tenemos una pijamada que hacer recordar!"

Konata fue agitada de sus ideas por la voz de Kagami, y repentinamente recordó todas las grandes cosas que ella y Kagami podían hacer en cuanto regresaran a su casa. Con emoción corrió con su nuevo tubo importante hacia Kagami, exclamando, "¡Sí! ¡Vámonos!"

A solamente un cuarto de distancia entre ella y Kagami, Konata dejó caer el tubo, y se abalanzo en el aire hacia su amiga tsundere, con una gran sonrisa en su cara, los ojos completamente abiertos, y los brazos abiertos ampliamente para un abrazo gigante ella voló hacia Kagami como un Kam*ham*ha de amistad.

Kagami observó a su amiga correr, saltar, y separar sus brazos sonriendo felizmente. Las cosas parecían ir en cámara lenta para Kagami cuando Konata acortó la distancia. Kagami estaba deslumbrada mientras miraba los grandes, verdes y brillantes ojos de Konata.

Kagami no comprendió qué la golpeo hasta que cayó al suelo.


	6. ¡Cocinando en casa!

**Capitulo 6: ¡Cocinando en casa!**

**********La historia original es de DoubleBoxEven, el titulo original es Beyond Friendship**

* * *

Kagami estaba tendida en el suelo mirando hacia el cielo, la lluvia caía en su capucha lo que conseguía mojar su cara, y también la cima de su suéter. Afortunadamente no había sido tacleada hacia un charco o habría estado totalmente empapada. Podía sentir una presión yendo desde debajo de sus pechos hasta sus pies donde Konata estaba tendida sobre ella, todavía abrazándola.

Echó un vistazo hacia donde su paraguas salió volando contra el mismo edificio de antes ya que el viento no había aun cambiado de dirección. Se sentía extraña, surrealista. Como si todo en este lugar no fuera totalmente real. Lo único que pudo estar segura que era real era ella, y el peso sobre ella. Por una vez no se estaba ruborizando de vergüenza por la cercanía. Tuvo que resistir un impulso de sólo apretar a su pequeña amiga tan fuerte como podía.

Kagami no estaba segura de lo que vendría, pero estaba segura de que la asustaba un poco. Quería quedarse así, pero al mismo tiempo, cada segundo la estaba torturando, estaba teniendo problemas para respirar, y su cuerpo estaba empezando a sentirse pesado.

"¿K-Konata...?", Kagami susurró a su amiga.

Konata fue envuelta en una suave y tibia Kagami. Los pechos de Kagami estaban descansando encima de la cabeza de Konata. El estómago de Kagami estaba tibio, y suave, más suave que cualquier almohada que alguna vez había sentido. Las piernas de Kagami se sentían asombrosamente delgadas bajo Konata. Konata se sentía inexplicablemente feliz. Nunca había estado así de cerca de Kagami o cualquiera excepto su papá. Se sentía lindo. Era muy reconfortante para ella. Konata no podía evitar apretar a Kagami un poco más fuerte, y empujar su cara más adentro en el impermeable de Kagami.

Konata saltó cuando escuchó el susurro de Kagami. Contestó, "¿Qué pasa Kagamin?"

Kagami contestó, "Konata, ¿puedes quitarte? Estoy teniendo problemas para respirar. ¿Qué haces tacleando a las personas hacia el suelo de todos modos?"

Con eso Kagami sintió un poco de su viejo yo regresar, pero con ese poco de su viejo yo también podía sentir la tibieza volver a su cara cuando empezó a ruborizarse por su cercanía.

Konata contestó, "Pero Kagami eres tan tibia, ¿tengo que hacerlo?"

Ahora Kagami se estaba ruborizando realmente, eso no lo había esperado en absoluto, era también raro la forma en que Konata lo dijo, como si estuviera realmente lejos. Nada de sus usuales bromas estaba en su voz en absoluto. Este momento se estaba volviendo más vergonzoso e inoportuno cada segundo. Kagami decidió que tenía que ser un poco cortante con Konata para regresarla a la realidad así que dijo, "¡Si, tienes que quitarte, me estoy empapando! ¿Quieres que me enferme, y que no tengamos diversión en la pijamada?"

Eso consiguió la atención de Konata. Lo supo porque Konata repentinamente ya no estaba tan tensa en la parte superior, se relajó y miró a Kagami con la sonrisa de gato haciendo otra aparición, Konata respondió a Kagami, "Está bien si te enfermas sin embargo, porque cuidaré a mi Kagami, ¿cierto?"

Kagami sintió su rubor empeorar si eso fuera posible en este momento, pero se encontró respondiendo en tono soñador, "Si, es cierto...¡Digo NO! ¿Qué clase de respuesta es ésa? ¡Quítate ahora!"

Konata no se puso de pie, sólo rodó hasta que quitarse de Kagami, y estaba tendida a su lado, la lluvia caía ahora en su capucha también. Estuvieron silenciosas por un minuto antes de que Kagami dijera, "Realmente, tú no debes solo taclear personas tonta."

Konata sonrió al insulto débil sabiendo que Kagami lo estaba diciendo cariñosamente, Konata respondió, "Quise que me atraparas, pero tú sólo me miraste hasta que era demasiado tarde. Oh bien, supongo que esa clase de cosas no funcionan en la vida real."

Kagami sonrío a las ideas de su amiga, y se levantó finalmente del suelo. Konata sólo se quedó en la acera allí con sus brazos y las piernas abiertas en forma de águila. Kagami volvió un momento después con el paraguas, y lo sujetó sobre Konata diciendo, "Vamos boba, vámonos."

Konata se levantó finalmente, y luego recuperó su tubo antes de unirse a Kagami bajo el paraguas. Cuando Konata se juntó a Kagami se agarró de su brazo, metiendo su propio brazo alrededor del codo de Kagami, y se inclinó hacia la niña más alta, con su sonrisa de gato, y disfrutando de la nerviosa Kagami ruborizándose al máximo en la neblina de las farolas. Le dijo a Kagami, "Me alegro ahora de que no traje mi paraguas, ya que conseguí compartir uno contigo Kagamin."

Kagamin farfulló algunas fallidas respuestas antes de retirar el brazo de la niña más pequeña, y se las arregló para decir finalmente, "¡No es así en absoluto! Sinceramente, tú eres como un anciano pervertido a veces." Su rubor no desapareció sin embargo cuando ella y Konata empezaron a caminar, todavía muy cerca de sí.

Empezaron a caminar a casa finalmente regresando mayormente a lo normal, y charlando sobre temas normales, o temas por lo menos normales para ellas. Konata estaba hablando de sus planes para el Comiket de invierno, mientras que Kagami sólo escuchaba con satisfacción, feliz por la primera real oportunidad de relajarse y pensar desde que había bajado de su tren.

No podía creer lo emotiva que había sido sólo un poco antes. Bajo circunstancias normales incluso si hubiera hecho algo malo a Konata no se habría sentido tan horrible como hace quince minutos. Había estado completamente angustiada. No comprendió totalmente por qué se había puesto tan emotiva.

Cuando trató de imaginarlo, una sola idea destello a través de su cabeza. Vio a Konata tendida en el banco en la estación del tren con sus ojos cerrados. No entendía que tenía que ver eso con todo. Sí, había estado asustada en el momento, pero ahora sabía que Konata había estado durmiendo.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaban en la casa de Kona, queriendo decir que ya no tenía tiempo para reflexionar sobre su propio extraño comportamiento. No podía ver ninguna luz dentro lo cual tenía sentido considerando que la única inquilina estaba de pie fuera mirando. Konata felizmente corrió arriba de los escalones frente a la puerta principal, y esperó a que Kagami llegara allí. Konata extendió su mano derecha al pomo, y lo giró una fracción de pulgada . Luego sólo una fracción en la otra dirección. Parecía muy seria por un minuto antes de inclinar su cabeza, y decir, "Está cerrado. Supongo que tenemos que ir a tu casa."

Kagami finalmente sintió la vena sobresalir esta vez mientras apareció tras Konata diciendo, "¡Deja de joder!"

Konata miró a Kagami diciendo, "Lo siento."

Konata entonces abrió la puerta con una llave que tenía en su bolsillo del pantalón que tardó un minuto para sacar debido al impermeable. Abrió la puerta, y las dos caminaron rápidamente dentro cerrando la puerta tras ellas.

Kagami estaba agradecida por la tibieza de la casa, no se había dado cuenta de qué tan fría estaba hasta que estuvo en un refugio apropiadamente caliente. Empezó a quitarse su impermeable, y cerró su paraguas mientras Konata salía corriendo sin decir algo. Un momento después una luz se encendió desde arriba así que Kagami imaginó que Konata fue a conseguir algo de su recamara.

Kagami finalmente se las arregló para quitarse su impermeable, y consiguió un trapo para secar el agua que había dejado en la entrada. Empezó a mirar en la cocina, no segura de donde exactamente Konata y su papa guardarían sus toallas, y un poco asustada de sólo abrir al azar armarios y cajones sabiendo que podía encontrar algo realmente raro en alguno de ellos. Decidió abrir un cajón finalmente, pero cuando se inclinó para abrirlo, su visión se volvió negra.

Alguien la había cubierto con un paño desde atrás, y ahora la estaba apretando sobre sus ojos, y cabeza, podía sentirlo frotando bruscamente en su pelo, y por su frente. Había estado pasmada en el primer instante, pero ahora empezaba a luchar, y se las arregló para empujar a su atacante. Arrancó la tela de su cabeza, únicamente para ver a Konata con una gran sonrisa, y una toalla ya sobre su cabeza.

Kagami miró la tela en su mano, y vio que era otra toalla. Konata se las había arreglado para molestarla otra vez, sinceramente era como si la niña hubiera sido traída al mundo para eso. Kagami gritó, "¿Quién sólo ataca personas con toallas? !Estaba considerando por un minuto seriamente apuñalarte, sé más razonable!"

Konata no podía evitarlo, empezó a carcajearse ante el fastidio de su amiga. No muy a menudo conseguía una oportunidad de lograr algo grandioso de ese modo. Había estado acechando a Kagami durante casi dos minutos esperando el momento perfecto de atacar, y había valido la pena totalmente.

Kagami rápidamente supero su ira sintiéndose un poco tonta al gritarle a alguien que obviamente no se preocupaba por si estaba enfadado o no. Sólo decidió dejarlo pasar, y empezó a secar su pelo. Cuando termino notó que Konata había salido a hurtadillas otra vez, pero cuando escucho el agua correr arriba, pensó que Konata se estaba preparando para tomar un baño, eso era bueno, Kagami decidió tomar uno justo después de ella. Un buen baño caliente se sentiría genial después de estar fuera en la lluvia durante casi una hora.

Notó el reloj colgar en la entrada cuando secó el agua allí, y vio que eran ahora las 8:00 p.m. El tiempo realmente había pasado muy rápido desde que dejo su casa. Todo esto aun le parecía un poco irreal por alguna razón, pero estaba segura que éste no era un sueño, después de todo, sus sueños con Kona eran aun más aleatorios que lo que había estado ocurriendo. También se sentía un poco tonta porque se estaba emocionando pensando cuánta diversión iban a tener charlando, y jugando mas tarde. Se sentía como una niña pequeña por la expectación. Estaba tratando de tener sus sentimientos bajo control cuando escuchó los suaves pasos de Kona bajando las escaleras.

Konata vino corriendo hacia Kagami gritando, como si estuvieran afuera donde tenían que luchar para escuchar bajo la lluvia, "Bien Kagami, te tengo un baño caliente justo como te gusta, así que prepárate."

Incluso cuando lo estaba diciendo estaba agarrando el suéter de Kagami, y levantándolo fuera de sus hombros muy rápidamente para que Kagami no reaccionara. Cuando reaccionó sólo llevaba sus pantalones, y un sostén, y se ruborizo furiosamente gritando, "KONATA! ¡QUE DIABLOS! ¡No hagas cosas así!"

Konata estaba disfrutando cada segundo, replicando, "¡Eres divertida Kagami! ¿Cuál es el problema? No es como si no nos hubiéramos visto desnudas antes. Además", Konata vio a Kagami por un momento, viendo sus ajustados pantalones, y su cara ruborizada mientras solamente tenía un sostén rosa de encaje en su parte superior, "desde aquí, pareces una linda buena niña."

Kagami sintió el calor extenderse a través de todo su cuerpo en lugar de sólo su cara al ser admirada así, Kagami furiosa arrebató su suéter de regreso, y subió las escaleras pisoteando, refunfuñando sobre lo tonta que Konata era a veces.

Kagami rápidamente dejó su cólera irse cuando entro al agua caliente. Se sentía realmente genial, la temperatura era exactamente como le gustaba. La tibieza se extendió lentamente a través de todo su cuerpo, y se relajó permitiendo que su cabeza se recostara en el borde de la bañera, y sus ojos se cerraron. Toda la tensión en sus músculos se desvaneció en sólo algunos minutos y por tanto salió, y restregó su cuerpo limpio, regresó al agua caliente luego para remojarse un poco más antes de limpiarse.

Dejó sus ideas flotar durante varios minutos hasta que empezó a oler algunos estupendos olores que hicieron a su estómago empezar a gruñir. Tomo cada onza de la fuerza de voluntad que tenía para no bajar, y empezar a comer inmediatamente, pero sabía que era exactamente lo que Konata quería que hiciera así podría molestarla sobre su peso, y hábitos de comer otra vez.

Todavía la comida olía genial, y sabía que la cocina de Konata estaba también por encima de la media, y realmente esperaba con ansias lo qué Konata estaba haciendo. Se las arregló para esperar aproximadamente diez minutos. Todavía podía escuchar a Konata ocuparse con trastes y cosas abajo, y pensó que podía esperar por lo menos hasta que estuviera listo.

Salió de la bañera, y vació el agua. Abrió su bolsa, y saco algo de ropa. Se puso un set de sostén combinado blanco, y panties, un par de pantalones cortos que le llegaban casi a sus rodillas, y una camiseta blanca sin adornos justo como ella se sentía cómoda . Puso su ropa usada en la bolsa de la que consiguió su nuevo conjunto, y fue a poner su bolsa en la habitación de Konata, bajo a donde los ruidos habían parado finalmente, pero los olores todavía eran deliciosos.

Llegó abajo para ver a Konata quitar un mandil blanco de sus hombros. Kagami lamento no bajar antes, y ver cómo Konata se veía mientras estaba ocupada cocinando, pero la idea pasó cuando vio la comida que Konata había preparado.

La comida fue puesta perfectamente, y parecía deliciosa. Kagami no se ruborizó siquiera cuando su estómago rugió perceptiblemente. Sobre cada lado de la mesa en el centro había un gran tazón de Yakisoba, con un más pequeño tazón de arroz frito al lado izquierdo del tazón de Yakisoba. Al lado derecho de cada tazón de Yakisoba había un pequeño plato que sostenía cuatro brochetas de Yakitori dorado. Había una gran copa de Coca Cola para cada una de ellos, y en el centro de mesa para comer había una gran olla grande de Oden para su disfrute.

Konata sonrió a Kagami cuando ambas tomaron asiento, Kagami al ver que Konata parecía nerviosa por alguna razón dijo, "Wow, se ve delicioso. Desearía poder hacer una comida así."

Konata frotó su nuca con su brazo izquierdo diciendo solamente, "S-si...Gracias."

Algo era raro aquí. Konata estaba demasiado silenciosa, y ni siquiera había molestado a Kagami por lo feliz que parecía cuando vio la comida. Cada plato era también uno de los favoritos de Kagami. Tal vez Konata sólo estaba adulándola antes de pedir su tarea, pero eso no parecía correcto, ya que Konata nunca había ofrecido algo a cambio por la tarea antes .

Konata miró tensamente cuando Kagami recogió una brocheta de Yakitori, y Kagami estaba a punto de comer la pieza final del palito cuando miró a Konata, y se ruborizó ligeramente, bajándolo, y agarrando sus palillos.

Konata le sonrió, y dijo, "No hay razón para ser formal Kagami. Sólo somos nosotras, además debes comer una comida de forma que la disfrutes, así incluso si no te gusta lo que estás comiendo todavía tendrás un poco de disfrute."

Kagami le regresó la sonrisa a Konata agradecida por la insistencia de la niña sobre la informalidad. Recogió la brocheta, y mordió la carne allí. Era estupenda, fue cocinada perfectamente en todos los sentidos, y había estado a fuego lento lo suficiente para que no hirviera todo el jugo así que Kagami podía sentir el jugo de la carne correr dentro de su boca aumentando el sabor. Sonrío a Konata que la estaba mirando atentamente, y dijo, "Esta delicioso Konata. Gracias."

Las postura y mirada de Konata se volvieron perceptiblemente menos tensas tras esto, y si Kagami no la conociera bien diría que vio un leve rubor sobre su cara. Si lo tenía desaparecido rápidamente, y Konata empezó a comer su comida también. Kagami no podía evitar admirar cómo todo lo que probaba estaba delicioso, y estaba muy celosa de la destreza de Konata.

Después de que pensó sin embargo, decidió que si tuviera la destreza de Konata en la cocina, probablemente estaría gorda ya que podría hacer cualquier cosa una delicia. Engulló su arroz frito con sus palillos, ocasionalmente tomando pausas para agarrar una pieza del Oden. Cada pieza sabia un poco diferente, y Kagami podía decir que Konata había puesto mucho esfuerzo en su comida.

Devoró al Yakisoba como si fuera la cosa más genial que alguna vez hubiera probado, lo que hizo a Konata secretamente feliz ya que adoraba cuando las personas disfrutaban su comida. Esa era la mitad de la diversión de hacerlo. Eso, y su uso para sobornar a su papá, y tal vez Kagami en el futuro para cosas que quería o tal vez favores especiales que no harían por lo demás.

Kagami terminó después de algunos minutos reclinándose con un suspiro, y sobó su estómago como el estereotípico estadounidense que acaba de terminar una gran comida. Miró a Konata que también acababa de terminar, pero todavía tenía una pieza de su Yakitori. Se ruborizó un poco cuando Konata se río viendo a Kagami mirándola, y dijo, "¿Qué pasa Kagami?, ¿no fue suficiente? Realmente eres una glotona, ¿no? oh bien, no quiero que se desperdicie, así que..."

Konata se levantó con el plato que tenía el Yakitori en él, y caminó al lado de Kagami. Kagami se sintió un poco incómoda cuando Konata se acercó, y se acercó más. Finalmente Konata bajó el plato frente a Kagami, pero sujetó la brocheta de Yakitori en su mano. Kagami vio cuando Konata deslizó la carne de la brocheta con los dedos de su mano izquierda.

Konata puso su brazo derecho sobre el hombro de Kagami, y gentilmente la empujó, sujetándola ligeramente contra la silla, pero también se apoyo cerca, y puso su rodilla derecha en el regazo de Kagami al acercarse. Kagami se estaba ruborizando por el contacto, pero no podía quitar sus ojos de la mano izquierda de Konata cuando acercó la carne, y más cerca a la cara de Kagami. Kagami abrió su boca cuando la mano de Konata se aproximó, y aceptó el último trozo de comida. Sintió a Konata estremecerse cuando lamió las puntas de los dedos de Konata ligeramente cuando tomó de la mano de Konata con su boca.

* * *

Por si alguien tiene dudas sobre la comida seria algo así:

-Yakisoba significa literalmente "tallarines fritos" y son fideos de harina cocidos al vapor con carne y verdura. Como dato curioso es servido en casi todas las bases de los marines de E.U.

-Yakitori son brochetas de carne, tradicionalmente pollo. También le dicen yakitori a las aves succionadas por un motor a reacción. (¿y si un ave es succionada mientras come una brocheta?)

-Oden, según Wikipedia y cito: "Es un plato japonés, donde se cuecen ingredientes diversos, entre los que pueden estar huevo, daikon, konnayaku, y chikuwa cocidos en un caldo de konbu y katsuobushi". En otras palabras, según entendí, caldo de alga y un tipo de pescado llamado "bonito" con huevo cocido, rábano, una planta llamada konjac, tofu, surimi y albondiga de pollo principalmente.


	7. ¡Recuerdos de una película!

**Capitulo 7: ¡Recuerdo de una película!**

**La historia original es de DoubleBoxEven, el titulo original es Beyond Friendship**

Nota del escritor: Bien chicos, perdón si esto se ve un poco raro debido a los flashbacks, pero la manera en que lo había escrito originalmente era un capítulo enorme fácilmente de 12,000 palabras así que decidí dividirlo en tres partes. Muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios, los consejo que han dado está haciendo esta historia mucho mejor de lo que originalmente pensaba que podría así que gracias. También deben saber que la perspectiva de los flashbacks es un poco rara así que ayudé escribiéndolos ligeramente diferente.

Kagami está en cursiva

Konata está en negrita

* * *

Konata observó a Kagami comer el Yakitori, sonriente, ambas niñas se ruborizaron furiosamente. Kagami terminó, y sólo miró la cara de Konata por algunos momentos, incapaz de comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir. Sintió un impulso de jalar a la niña más pequeña en un abrazo otra vez, pero cuando realmente lo estaba considerando, Konata tosió, y caminó hacia atrás, rompiendo su contacto con Kagami.

Kagami observó a Konata hacia sus pies para esconder su rubor, de algún modo un rubor parecía extraño en la cara de Konata, pero no necesariamente extraño en extremo. Konata dijo silenciosamente, "Ah-debería tomar mi baño ahora."

Con eso se retiró de la habitación dejando a una Kagami atónita meditando lo qué acababa de ocurrir. Kagami estaba ida, todavía ruborizada fuertemente, y preguntándose por que hizo lo que acababa de hacer. Por qué Konata siquiera lo había intentado, conocía a Kagami que normalmente le pegaría por algo así. Se levantó lentamente, considerando cual debería ser su siguiente acción, considero solo partir, e irse a casa, pero sabía que se sentiría terrible dejar a Konata a solas después de que había tenido esperanzas por una pijamada.

Empezó a limpiar los platos de la comida, y lavarlos cuando escuchó el agua empezar a correr arriba por el baño de Konata. Eso era bueno, por lo menos tenía tiempo de pensar. Kagami no podía imaginar razón posible para haber dejado a Konata alimentarla, pero sabía que últimamente había empezado a sentirse diferente cerca de Konata, tal vez tenía que ver con eso.

¿Sin embargo qué había provocado el cambio en sus sentimientos? ¿Era algo que Konata había dicho o hecho? Tal vez empezó cuando hicieron esa promesa. Con eso Kagami recordó algunas semanas antes.

Fue un día en que no había escuela, y antes de que golpeara la tormenta. Ese día había estado soleado, y tranquilo, nada a como su día había sido hasta ahora. Tsukasa se había ido con Matsuri a algún lugar, y Konata había llamado a Kagami preguntando si quería salir y hacer algo. Kagami había estado aburrida, y por supuesto había aceptado.

_Kagami estaba sentada frente a la televisión viendo algún programa de concurso donde las personas tenían que pilotar helicópteros RC por una pista de obstáculos, la mayoría terminaba con el helicóptero siendo destruido. Realmente no estaba muy interesada en eso, sólo estaba mirando ya que había terminado su tarea, y estaba aburrida ya que Tsukasa se había ido, y no tenía ganas de estudiar._

_Kagami cambio más canales para ver si algo interesante estaba ocurriendo, y se estaba resistiendo a ir por un bocadillo ya que acababa de empezando su nueva dieta. Estaba pensando en ir a dar un paseo, y tal vez ocurriría algo interesante que hacer. Después de algunos minutos de debate sin encontrar una razón de no ir a caminar Kagami decidió dirigirse a la puerta, y ver lo que podía encontrar._

_Una vez fuera sobre la acera la niña fue golpeada por un impulso de sólo volver dentro, no podía pensar en una sola cosa que hacer fuera, y Kagami realmente no estaba tan interesada en caminar, pero por el bien de su nueva dieta que duraría más tiempo del que Konata había dicho que haría ejerció su fuerza de voluntad, y siguió moviéndose. Después de aproximadamente cinco minutos de caminar dejo de ser una molestia seguir caminando._

_Kagami miró alrededor los automóviles y las personas pasando, y se encontró preguntándose sobre cada uno de ellos. ¿Qué habría ocurrido para hacer a ese tipo caminar con una muleta? ¿Dónde habría conseguido su camisa esa niña? Siempre terminaba haciendo esto cuando iba a caminar. Kagami pensaba sobre cómo cada persona afuera había llevado una vida totalmente diferente, y se preguntaba si alguno de ellos había llevado una interesante._

_Nunca diría a Konata, pero se preguntaba si tal vez alguno de ellos era un agente secreto, o incluso un famoso actor que iba de incógnito. Es cierto se sentía infantil por pensar cosas así, pero realmente no podía evitar lo que llegara a su mente al azar. Kagami había estado fuera caminando durante casi veinte minutos, cuando su celular empezó a sonar dejándola saber que Konata estaba llamándola por alguna razón._

_Respondió sobre el tercer timbrado, diciendo "Hey Konata."_

_Konata contestó inmediatamente, ni siquiera molestándose en saludar, "¡Kagami! ¡No estás en tu casa, dónde estás ¡Es mejor que no estés divirtiéndote en algún lugar sin invitarme!"_

_Kagami respondió, viendo una buena oportunidad de molestar, "Bien, traté de llamarte antes, y decirte que Nagaru Tanigawa estaba firmando novelas ligeras y anime hoy, pero supongo que no estabas lo suficientemente cerca tu celular para escuchar."_

_Hubo un silencio al otro lado por unos segundos, y luego una explosión de, "¿QUEEEEEE? ¿Donde? ¿Por qué mis fuentes no me informaron? Tengo que tener todo listo para llevar, voy a necesitar como cuatro cajas, y un camión. Oh hombre, ¡esto va a ser fenomenal! Hey Kagami, no dejes que se vaya, espósalo o lo que sea menos romperle la mano con la que firma."_

_Kagami no pudo evitar empezar a reírse de que tan seriamente su amiga había tomado eso, dijo a Konata, "Hey, cálmate, solo estaba bromeando."_

_Silencio otra vez recibió el oído de Kagami, y luego escuchó a Konata decir con voz haciendo pucheros, "No debes bromear sobre cosas como esa Kagami. Pude haber muerto."_

_Kagami contestó, "¿Morirte? ¿Cómo?"_

_Konata contestó, "De la aflicción. Si me hubiera perdido algo así habría llorado hasta morir la próxima vez que viera Haruhi, y en mi funeral habrías sido como, "No debí haber dicho tales cosas hirientes a Konata. Era mi amiga, y la lastimé gravemente. Tal vez fue debido a eso...ella...'"_

_"No hagas un monologo raro desde mi perspectiva Konata, es escalofriante.", Kagami dijo en medio del juego de rol de Kagami de Konata._

_"¡Oh bien, así que ¿qué estás haciendo Kagami? Ya llamé a tu casa...Espera, ¿estás comiendo cierto? Porque no hay nadie que cocine para ti allí. ¿Tengo razón?"_

_La vena de Kagami palpitó, y dijo, "No ni siquiera cerca, para tu información estoy en realidad caminando ahora mismo."_

_A lo cual Konata respondió, "Para quemar la comida que acabas de comer cuándo fuiste a comer...Porque no había nadie en casa que cocine para ti"_

_"Konata. Te daré una advertencia mas sobre las bromas antes de que cuelgue." Dijo una enojada Kagami._

_Konata respondió, "Muy bien Kagamin, sólo estaba llamando para ver si tú y Tsukasa quisieran pasar el rato esta noche, hay un par de cosas que quiero hacer, y sería fenomenal si ustedes chicas vinieran. Ya invité a Miyuki, pero a medio plan dijo que algo repentinamente ocurrió así que esta fuera."_

_Kagami no pudo evitar preguntarse qué planes eran ya que Miyuki definitivamente no era el tipo que está de acuerdo en algo, y luego se sale. Tenía ganas de sólo decir que estaba ocupada así Konata no tendría oportunidad de involucrarla en más de sus travesuras, pero no pudo evitar sentirse mal porque Konata estaba completamente sola. Kagami sabía que odiaba estar sola así que no querría poner ese sentimiento en una de sus amigas._

_Dando al lado más suave de sí dijo a Konata, "Está bien, ¿Cuáles son los planes? También Tsukasa está fuera con Matsuri así que vamos a ser tu y yo."_

_Konata respondió, "¡Diablos!. Oh bien, tendrás que ser tu." La vena de Kagami palpitó un poco más fuerte a esto antes de que Konata continuara, "está bien, ha pasado un rato desde que sólo dos de nosotras pasaban el rato de todos modos, estaba pensando en eso hace un par de días."_

_Kagami respondió, "Sí, ahora que lo pienso tienes razón, ha pasado un rato."_

_Era un momento de silencio en el que ambas estaban perdidas en recuerdos, pero Konata contestó con su euforia renovada, diciendo, "¡Oh sí! Podemos ir a ver la nueva película sobre ese dentista asesino. Paraliza a las personas con gases, y luego taladra sus bocas, y cosas. Oí que hay un gran giro al final. Me pregunto si él hace un set definitivo de dientes postizos, pero en realidad no son falsos o algo."_

_Kagami no pudo evitar sonreír mientras respondía, "Eso es totalmente ridículo, pero tu sabes, con la manera en que las películas de terror han sido escritas últimamente, no lo excluiré completamente como una posibilidad."_

_Incluso cuando contestó no tenía el corazón para decirle a Konata por qué repentinamente Miyuki se había salido, solo en caso de que Konata no se diera cuenta de que la película elegida era lo que había cambiado la mente de Miyuki. Miyuki no había tenido el corazón para decirle a Konata que le temía a los dentistas en general, mucho más a un dentista asesino que mataba con taladros. Miyuki no habría querido cambiar los planes de Konata ya que estaba esperándolo con ansias._

_Kagami sin embargo estaba emocionada por la oportunidad de ver la nueva película, y no tendría que preocuparse por Tsukasa estando asustada, y teniendo pesadillas tampoco ya que estaba fuera. Kagami entonces preguntó a Konata, "¿Así que eso es todo lo que haremos, o planeaste hacer una noche de eso?"_

_Konata contestó, "Después de la película quería ir al evento especial en Gamer's, será fenomenal."_

_Kagami preguntó a Konata después de eso, "Así que ¿qué es este evento especial?"_

_Konata respondió, "Es una Soo-plize", con sorpresa en inglés con un acento horrible que hizo su voz sonar muy profunda, casi como un gruñido._

_Kagami inmediatamente se olvidó de preguntar qué era por carcajearse por el horrible acento inglés de Konata._

_"Hey Kagami. ¿Qué es tan gracioso? Quiero saber.", Dijo Konata, honestamente queriendo saber de qué Kagami se estaba riendo._

_Kagami dijo entre ataques de risa, "Tu...Tu acento...Eso fue horrible, quiero decir hilarante...Quiero decir, tú realmente debes practicar mas tu inglés Konata."_

_Konata respondió con un tono más terminante indicando a Kagami que se las había arreglado para subirle los nervios a su pequeña amiga diciendo, "No estaba tan mal. Además, tú eres quien tiene que dar una mejor ayuda si quieres que mi acento sea mejor."_

_Kagami ignoró esa declaración ya que Konata solamente copiaba su tarea, y en realidad nunca trabajaba en eso. Lo que sea que pasó sonaba divertido._

_Konata dijo a Kagami, "Sólo asegúrate de vestir algo lindo, espera no importa. Sólo lleva lo que tú normalmente llevarías cuando vas al cine."_

_Kagami respondió", Ummm...¿Está bien?"_

_Konata no se molestó en abordar la respuesta incómoda de Kagami, diciendo "Bien entonces, suena genial! Reunámonos en el cine a las 7: 15, la película termina a las 8:45, y las cosas en Gamer´s empiezan a las 9:30. ¿Suena bien para ti?"_

_Kagami pensó en eso, y dijo a Konata, "Tú sabes que Gamer´s está solamente como a diez minutos caminando desde el cine cierto? Vamos a tener un gran tiempo muerto entre las dos."_

_Konata contestó, "Estará bien, pensaremos en algo."_

_Kagami suspiró ante la actitud perezosa para planificar las cosas de su amiga, pero dijo, "Muy bien Konata, te veré en el cine después. Realmente debemos decidirnos por algo que hacer en el tiempo muerto así no terminaremos sólo sentadas alrededor."_

_Konata contestó provocativamente, "¿Cuál es el problema Kagamin, temes que nuestra cita no irá perfectamente?"_

_Kagami colgó el teléfono con agitación, y casi inmediatamente recibió un mensaje de Konata que decía, "¡Hey! ¡Creí que tenía un advertencia más!"_

_Kagami se sentía un poco mejor por haber colgado por eso._

Konata se sentó en la bañera, apoyándose en su espalda, y hundiéndose hacia abajo donde solamente su nariz y frente estaban encima del agua, el resto sólo estaba tirando en el calor, y relajándose. Tan genial su cuerpo se sentía en este momento como incómoda se sentía en el interior. Seguía pensando sobre lo de hace solamente un par de minutos.

No podía imaginar ni siquiera por qué había tratado de alimentar a Kagami, y qué pasaba con la manera en que la otra niña lo había aceptado, normalmente Kagami la habría golpeado por intentar algo así. Casi podía sentir la suave fuerte lengua de Kagamin deslizándose a través de sus dedos otra vez. No. Ese no era la idea que tenía que ser explorada. Konata tenía que averiguar por qué repentinamente había empezado a actuar tan extrañamente alrededor de Kagami.

Konata sabía que siempre había pensado que Kagami era bonita, tan bonita que le enojaba real y gravemente cuando ella se quejaba por cómo se veía. ¿Tal vez a Konata le estaba empezando a gustar Kagami como más que una amiga? Lo dudaba un poco. Sabía que los matrimonios viejos peleaban y reñían a menudo como ella y Kagami lo hacían, pero las parejas jóvenes usualmente no hacen este tipo de cosas. Tal vez esto era sólo cómo actúas hacia alguien muy importante. Después de todo, se habían hecho esa promesa. Konata todavía no estaba muy acostumbrada a eso.

Haciendo memoria desde el día que habían hecho la promesa Konata se remojo en la bañera sabiendo que probablemente iba a parecer una vieja bruja arrugada cuando saliera. Se preguntaba si había alguna forma en que pudiera convencer a Kagami que había envejecido rápidamente por algún raro químico en el agua. Se sentía un poco más feliz cuando algo de su viejo yo empezó a volver.

**Konata se estaba alistando para la película que iba a ver con Kagami, y luego tendrían que ir a la competición especial que los de Gamer´s tenían. Si ganaran eso, conseguiría un set de edición limitada del anime de Haruhi con ambas temporadas. Tenía que ganar sin importar que. También debido a que Kagami la estaría ayudando Konata decidió que Kagami podía prestárselo siempre que quisiera.**

**Konata miró a través de su ropero tratando de decidir qué llevar. Generalmente no gastaba mucho tiempo pensando en ese tipo de cosas, pero hoy era diferente. Tenía que verse tan linda como fuera posible cuando estuviera con Kagami hoy. Finalmente decidió qué llevar. Jalo un vestido rosa fuera de su ropero.**

**Lo vio cuando lo colocó horizontalmente sobre su cama. La mayoría de él era rosa con franjas azul claro en los bordes de las mangas. El vestido era un poco pasado de la rodilla, pero no lo suficiente como para caminar torpemente. Las mangas pararían justo antes de sus codos. Lo siguiente que escogió fue su adorno para el cabello. Tenía algunas cintas y bandas por ahí, pero casi nunca las usaba.**

**Cuando pensó en eso decidió ir a recibir la opinión de un experto sobre lo que sería lindo. Así que dejó su habitación, y se dirigió abajo a la sala. Cuando llegó podía oír un extraño ruido golpeando desde el otro lado de la puerta como algún pequeño objeto martilleando una y otra vez. Ignoro eso ya que había otros asuntos más importantes, y se inclino para llamar a la puerta de la habitación de su padre. Inmediatamente escuchó un ruido chocando del otro lado, y gritos de, "Sólo un minuto querida, papá viene."**

**Su padre abrió la puerta lentamente, pero estaba respirando pesadamente por alguna razón y un poco sudoroso, pero decidió que era probablemente mejor no preguntar qué estaba haciendo. En vez preguntó a su papá, "Hey papá, voy a salir al cine esta noche con alguien, y quiero que mi pelo se vea lindo, me preguntaba si pudiera usar una de las viejas cintas viejas de mamá."**

**Soujiro pensó sobre la pregunta de su hija por un momento antes de responder fuertemente, "¡LO PROHIBIDO! No hay manera en que seas lo suficientemente mayor para salir con novios. Los niños son malvados Konata, no importa lo bien que se vean, te dirán toda clase de cosas para conseguir que hagas lo que quieran. Lo sé, porque cuando tu mama y yo éramos más jóvenes yo..."**

**Se detuvo, quizás parecía darse cuenta por una vez lo incómoda que su hija se había puesto, ella le respondió, "Papá, nunca debes decir cosas raras como esa. Además no voy a una cita con algún niño, es con Kagami así que tengo que verme más linda."**

**Konata pensaba que su papá parecía sorprendido por un momento después de su sentencia, pero debe haber sido su imaginación porque empezó a sonreír. Luego la miró y sonrío aun más grande. Siguió mirando durante casi un minuto.**

**Konata miro a su papá, un poco asustada de lo que podría estar pensando, pero le dijo, "Hey papá. ¿Sobre esas cintas?"**

**Soujiro rápidamente se animó, y agarró a su hija alrededor de la cintura, levantándola, y dándole vueltas como cuando ella tenía cinco años, y dijo, "No te preocupes Konata, nos aseguraremos de que te veas tan linda como puedas antes de tu cita con Kagami. Kanata tenía toneladas de cintas de cada color así que veamos, ¿Kagami era una de cabello lila cierto? Espera eran dos así, eran gemelas. Me pregunto si alguna vez duermen en el mismo, espera. Hay temas más importantes."**

**Konata se sentía un poco avergonzada aunque no había nadie cerca. Sabía que ella era rara, pero su papá estaba en otro nivel. Sin embargo, el siempre había sido bueno y comprensivo con ella, y lo quería de todos modos. Ella se dejó, y Soujiro inmediatamente empezó a mirar a través de su ropero hasta que encontró una pequeña caja que parecía un tocador en miniatura. Konata estaba sorprendida de que no estaba empolvada en absoluto, distraídamente se pregunto si su papá lo limpiaba todos los días llorando su amor perdido. De ninguna manera, no hay manera en que su papá sea tan dulce.**

**Abrió los cajones uno por uno mostrando algunas de las cosas viejas de su madre como aretes, brazaletes y por supuesto su colección de cintas era hermosa. Una en particular gritó Konata. Era un tono muy ligero de púrpura, y cuando Konata lo levantó estaba muy sedosa al tacto. Cuando agarro la hermosa cinta cerca algo cayó cuidadosamente envuelto en tela.**

**Era un anillo. El anillo era pequeño, como para un niño. Era de oro, y tenía un muy hermoso, pero pequeño diamante arraigado en la cima. Creía que podía ver un tipo de grabado en la parte inferior debajo del diamante, pero su padre rápidamente recogió el anillo, diciendo, "Hah, así que ahí estaba. Lo he estado buscando durante un tiempo. Buena elección sobre la cinta por cierto. Es casi el color del pelo de Kagami, creo que te queda muy bien también."**

**Soujiro se arrodilló tras de Konata que estaba de rodillas sujetando la cinta, y con delicadeza lo tomó de las manos de su hija. Luego levantó su pelo, y empezó a envolver la cinta hábilmente a través del pelo de Konata. Cuando había terminado en menos de un minuto había un gran moño en la cabeza de Konata, y la cinta estaba envolviendo su pelo fuertemente en cuatro lugares donde su pelo ondeaba a través de los agujeros, y dentro una gran cola de caballo.**

**Konata se levantó, y lo examino en el espejo, y vio qué era perfecto. Estaba sorprendida que su padre tuviera este tipo de destreza, pero esto no era la primera vez en que la había sorprendido con algo así. Como la vez que la preparó para ese festival al que había ido con sus amigas. Konata se dirigió a su habitación gritando emocionada, "¡Gracias, papá!"**

**Konata emocionada se puso su vestido de cordón con las cintas azules en la espalda que combinaba con su pelo. También se puso zapatos pequeños que combinaban con el vestido. Amaba como se veía, y sabía que con Kagami definitivamente ganaría. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que tuviera que partir, no podía evitar sentirse emocionada por lo que podría pasar en la noche.**

Kagami había terminado con los platos, y Konata todavía no terminaba de bañarse. Todavía no estaba segura de qué pensar. Últimamente ella y Konata había estado muy cerca de sí, y Kagami estaba muy feliz por eso, pero al mismo tiempo estaba atemorizada. La niña más alta había empezado a notar ciertas cosas sobre Konata que la hacían incomodarse, y no era el tipo de cosas que deberían ponerla incómoda cerca de Konata, como si fuera una total pervertida, y fanática del anime.

En vez se sentía incómoda viendo la linda manera en que Konata sonrío cuando estaba dando un gesto aprobatorio. El corazón de Kagami pasó por alto un latido cuando escuchó el palabra "Tsundere", solo pensaba en Konata cuando la escuchó. La voz de Konata estaba en su mente constantemente, diciendo cosas aleatorias y estúpidas que hacían a Kagami sonreír.

Kagami estaba sentada en la misma silla en la que Konata la había alimentado, tenía ganas de sólo sollozar para sacar toda la tensión, y puso sus pies en la silla, sujetando sus rodillas, preparándose para hacer justo eso, cuando repentinamente exclamó. Cuando había agarrado sus rodillas pudo sentir el contacto de Konata sobre su hombro por un momento. Se había ido ahora, reemplazado por un poca de enojo, y lo que Kagami encontraba más preocupante era el ansia de que regresara. Masculló "Konata estúpida."

Kagami una vez más dejó su mente pasear de vuelta a esa promesa, preguntándose si fue realmente la causa de todo esto.

_Kagami estaba caminando hacia el cine buscando a Kona. Todavía había aproximadamente diez minutos antes del momento de la reunión programada, y Kagami pensó que Konata llegaría tarde de todos modos. Se preguntaba si Konata había pensado en algo para su tiempo muerto antes de que fueran a los Gamer's, Kagami también se preguntaba qué clase de evento sería._

_La niña de pelo lavanda se abrió paso a través de la multitud de personas que parecían tener que detenerse en cada sección transversal, y esperar que el tráfico se disipe antes de atravesar, pero sabía que parecía como que todo el tiempo estaba ansiosa de llegar a algún sitio. Kagami realmente en secreto había estado muriéndose por ver esta película desde que salió. Kagami también estaba feliz por estar pasando tiempo con Konata lejos de las otras dos que estaban siempre en su grupo._

_Ellas difícilmente conseguían pasar el rato solas, pero parecía que Kagami estaba sola con Miyuki después de las reuniones del consejo estudiantil un día sí, otro no. Siempre pasaba el tiempo con Tsukasa ya que Vivian en la misma casa, e iban a la misma escuela, y tenían casi la misma tarea. Ella y Konata sin embargo, parecía como si tal vez una vez cada mes o así podían pasar el rato, y sólo hacer lo que querían sin las otras dos. Era difícil de ver cuando estaban hablando todas como un grupo, pero Konata y Kagami tenían gustos muy similares en muchas cosas. Así que siempre disfrutaban lo que hacían cuando pasaban el rato debido a que raramente había necesidad para una concesión en alguna de las partes._

_Finalmente después de despejar un poco de la multitud vio el cine. Kagami inconscientemente empezó a apurarse un poco, y cuando se acercó podía escuchar una voz familiar gritar, "¡WAAAH! ¡¿Perdone?! Hey vamos!, ¡Deje de bloquear ya!"_

_Sonrío cuando se imagino una pequeña Konata tratando de luchar a través de la multitud, la mayoría de las personas afuera y el día de hoy difícilmente la notarían. Pensaba que sin ese pelo azul no podrían verla ni siquiera. A medida que la multitud se apartó, y que realmente vislumbró a Konata, no pudo evitar sentir su mandíbula colgar un poco. Estaba boquiabierta literalmente. No podía creer lo que veía._

_Konata finalmente se las arregló para salir de la corriente tratando de jalarse por la acera pasando el cine. Cuando salió, no tenía ni idea de que Kagami la estaba viendo. Estaba llevando un muy bello vestido rosa, y su pelo estaba atado en una cola de caballo con un perfecto arco formado por una bella, y al parecer cara cinta Kagami podía solamente desear tenerla en su colección. Los lindos pequeños zapatos rosas de Konata revelaban lo diminuto que sus pies realmente eran. Por no mencionar la adorable mirada confundida en su cara cuando frenéticamente escaneaba la multitud buscando a Kagami, pareciendo preocupada que Kagami no hubiera aparecido._

_La mente de Kagami estaba gritando, "¡LIIIIIIINDO!"_

_Un par de personas también pararon para mirar a Konata, parecía realmente fuera de lugar. Como una hermosa princesa de un cuento de hadas que sólo cayó en la calle de la ciudad. Kagami nunca la había visto llevar ropa así antes, y tardó casi dos minutos en recuperar su compostura, y se acerco a Konata, antes de que algún tipo con complejo de Lolita pudiera agarrarla._

_Kagami llamó antes de alcanzar a Konata así Kona tendría un poco de tiempo de recogerse, pero cuando Konata miro a Kagami su sonrisa de gato apareció, y Kagami sentía el impulso de sólo dar media vuelta, e irse lejos. No sería tan malo ir a ver una película diferente, pero sus piernas siguieron moviéndose a pesar de sus ideas, y se encontró de pie frente a Konata que se estaba riendo sobre algo._

_Después de algunos segundos de Konata sofocando su risa, Kagami empezó molestarse, y preguntó, "¿Qué es?"_

_¡Konata finalmente reventó, incapaz de sujetarlo, "Hahaha! ¡Tu ropa! ¡Ha! ¡Tú realmente vestiste eso!"_

_Ahora Kagami estaba muy enfadada, ¡"Mi ropa! Tú eres quien aparece viéndose como una princesa salida de una película de Disney."_

_Konata se río un poco mas tras eso, y luego dijo, "Sí, pero de verdad ¿Quién lleva una gorra con trenzas?"_

_Kagami podía sentir su presión sanguínea crecer cuanto más estaba de pie cerca de Konata a veces, parecía como si esta fuera ser una de esas veces. Creía que su ropa estaba muy bien para ir al cine con tus amigas. No estaba vestida como si tratara de atraer a un novio o algo. Sólo salir con tus amigas para divertirse significaba vestir algo cómodo, y eso es lo que había hecho._

_Estaba llevando un abrigo marrón de botones, abotonado a dos botones bajo el cuello. Dejando la camiseta rayada azul y blanca debajo expuesta un poco de la cima. Estaba llevando un par de pantalones negros, y una gorra con la víscera mirando hacia delante que Konata le había dado por su cumpleaños hace poco. Sus trenzas fueron atadas con listones azules hoy, y el campo encima de la víscera de la gorra tenía un Kulilin escrito en él. No había nada en absoluto mal en su ropa._

_Aún así decidió soltarlo, y sólo preguntó a Konata, "¿Qué con ese vestido de todos modos?"_

_Konata sonrió con gusto a su amiga, y dijo, "Me lo puse para poder vernos lindas juntas Kagamiiin."_

_Kagami se ruborizó un poco a eso, pero decidió no empujar ya que probablemente sólo terminaría en vergüenza adicional para sí misma ya que su pequeña amiga nunca parecía avergonzarse. Verificó su teléfono celular para ver que la película estuviera empezando pronto y por tanto Kagami empujó a Konata a la fila. La fila se estaba moviendo rápidamente, y pronto estaban para comprar sus boletos. Cuando Kagami iba a jalar su billetera de su bolsillo del abrigo, Konata la detuvo, y dijo, "No te preocupes por eso Kagami, lo tengo."_

_Kagami contestó, "¿Oh estás segura?"_

_Konata dijo cuando se estaban acercando a la ventanilla para comprar los boletos, "Si no es problema. Puedo permitirme la película ya que he estado trabajando."_

_Kagami sonrío, no había esperado que Konata se ocupara, pero si hacia a Konata feliz, y ayudaba a los ahorros propios de Kagami no podía ver un problema en ello. Konata compró los boletos, y se dirigieron dentro con diez minutos antes de que la película empezara. Había personas formadas en el vestíbulo que compraban bocadillos y cosas para comer en la película._

_Cruzaron el vestíbulo, y Kagami notaba a Konata viendo algunos dulces en una máquina expendedora. Decidió ya que Konata le había ofrecido la película, que bien podría hacer algo bonito para Kona a cambio. Así que se acercó a la máquina expendedora preparando su billetera mientras Konata hizo ruidos con cada uno de los pasos de Kagami hacia la máquina, le gritó, "¡Oh no está en su punto de mira!", Pero Kagami no se molestó en avergonzarse o enfadarse. Sabía que Konata sólo estaba molestando, y ya había tomado la decisión de disfrutar el momento aquí. Deslizo un par de monedas, presionó dos botones luego, y salieron las gomitas que Konata había estado mirando._

_Kagami regresó con Konata, y le pasó las gomitas diciendo, "Aquí tienes, te vi mirarlos, y pensé que es lo menos que podía hacer ya que tú pagaste la película.", Entonces Kagami se volteó, y empezó a caminar hacia las salas llamando hacia atrás, "¡Vamos Konata! ¡Ya se están sentando!"_

Konata se levantó, y caminó fuera de la bañera, y luego se agachó, y empezó a vaciarla. En cuanto el agua estaba fluyendo por el drenaje, decidió que debía vestirse. Se puso un poco de ropa interior de anime, y un par de pantalones cortos que llegaban a sus rodillas. Luego Konata se puso una camisa azul sin mangas. En lugar de ir a ver a Kagami sin embargo jaló un pequeño taburete sobre el que generalmente se sienta cuando se lavaba a sí misma, y se sentó sobre él pensando.

Konata estaba un poco temerosa de mirar hacia Kagami después de lo que había ocurrido. No sabía cómo actuaria Kagami después de esto. Konata tembló un poco cuando pensó en Kagami partiendo. Estaba más allá del punto de preocuparse por la pijamada, pero pensaba que no podía manejarlo si Kagami no quisiera estar más cerca de ella.

Konata se sentía estúpida por permitirse desanimarse con esa idea. ¿Después de todo, no había dicho a Kagami antes que nunca dudaba de sus amigas? Pensar que Kagami rompería su promesa era un insulto a su amistad misma. Konata se decidió. Fue a mirar a Kagami tan pronto como sus piernas dejaron de temblar porque estaba considerando que Kagami iría a golpearla primero.

**Konata observó a Kagami alejarse de ella, se alegró de que la niña más alta no podía ver el rubor en su cara. Se sentía realmente estúpida. Se había reído de Kagami cuando ella solo estaba tratando de ser linda con Konata. Tendría que pensar en una manera de compensar a Kagami, pero mientras tanto si no conseguía moverse, sabía que se vería raro así que Konata siguió después de la llamada de Kagami, "Hey! ¡Espera! ¡No puedo pasar a través de la multitud tan fácilmente como tú!"**

**Kagami pausó, y esperó a que Konata la alcanzara antes de que se unieran a la fila para entrar en la sala de la película que indicaba sus boletos. Konata miró con asombro algunos de los carteles viejos de la película que estaban colgados por todos lados, deseando tener uno de ellos para su propia habitación.**

**Konata se mantuvo cerca de Kagami, temiendo que serían incapaces de encontrarse antes de que la película empezara si fueran separadas. Cuando sintió la multitud apartarse, y al ser jalada de Kagami se preocupo por un momento, pero se las arregló para agarrarse al brazo de Kagami para evitar ser llevada por el pasillo equivocado.**

**Kagami miro a Konata quién se había agarrado a su brazo, y sonrío cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, comentando, "Siempre olvido cuán fácilmente puedes ser empujada ya que eres tan pequeña Konata. "**

**Konata se sentía muy enojada al comentar sobre su altura, pero no podía pensar en una buena respuesta así que sólo siguió caminando. Se puso aun mas enojada cuando Kagami se río porque Konata no soltó su brazo para evitar ser jalada en alguna otra dirección.**

**Llegaron a su sala pronto, y entraron, tratando de decidir qué asientos tomar, ¡Kagami quería sentarse en alguna parte en la parte de atrás, pero Konata dijo, "¡De ninguna manera! Los mejores asientos para esta película están siempre en la cuarta fila desde el frente, justo en medio. Tú casi puedes sentir el espray de sangre desde allí, pero no estás tan cerca que no puedas concentrarte en la pantalla entera."**

**Kagami molestó a Konata diciendo ligeramente, "Tú eres la única que tendría una ciencia desarrollada para decidir qué asientos del cine tomar."**

**Las luces empezaron a oscurecer tan pronto como Kagami aceptó sentarse donde Konata quería. Kagami abrió paso ya que podían separarse debido a la multitud por Konata, y Konata sólo le pisaba los talones deslizándose por los huecos que la niña más grande hacia. Se dirigieron hacia los asientos, feliz de que no estaba cubierto de palomitas de maíz, y el piso no estaba pegajoso con soda derramada y dulces dejados.**

**Se sentaron en medio de la hilera, y estaban sorprendidas cuando las próximas atracciones empezaron ya que eran las únicas en su hilera. Había un par de personas sentada en la hilera delante de ellas, pero la mayoría de las personas habían optado por sentarse más atrás como Kagami había querido hacerlo. Siempre había una media hora de preestrenos antes del inicio de la** **película, pero por lo menos esta vez tenían algunos buenos preestrenos. Habrá una nueva película de acción nueva pronto que Kagami había estado al borde de su asiento mirando.**

**Después una comedia romántica entre una niña Otaku, y un hombre excesivamente serio que parecía que podría ser muy buena. Luego el anuncio de una nueva película de anime que consiguió emocionar a Konata, y vitoreando en voz alta hasta que Kagami la tranquilizo ruborizándose aunque nadie en el cine las conocía.**

**Finalmente la película empezó, y Konata se relajó en su asiento, abriendo su dulce que Kagami había comprado para ella, y decidió dar el primero a Kagami como un tipo de disculpa por los de antes. Kagami aceptó el primer dulce, pero Konata estaba un poco desilusionada ya que Kagami no notaba el amable gesto ya que nunca apartó sus ojos de la pantalla.**

**Kagami era el tipo que analiza cada punto de la película, y lo compara con otras películas, y sus propios conocimientos tratando de adivinar qué ocurrirá después, y frecuentemente, podía saber cómo terminara una película antes de que termine. Konata sin embargo era el tipo que queda envuelta totalmente en la película. Saltando en partes sorprendentes, y gritando, "Hombre! ¿viste eso!", cuando el dentista atrapó su siguiente víctima.**

**Después de cada homicidio el dentista coleccionaba los dientes de la víctima, y Konata realmente empezó a preguntarse si tenía razón sobre la cosa de los dientes postizos, pero debido a que tenía más dientes de lo necesario, tal vez estaba haciendo un set para un tiburón o algo.**

**En un escena en particular a media película, una mujer estaba atada en una silla dental en una oxidada y sangrienta habitación. Había horribles instrumentos dentales esparcidos alrededor de la habitación, y la mujer estaba obviamente aterrorizada. Empezó a luchar contra las restricciones de cuero en la silla, pero en vano. Trató de gritar, pero fue amortiguada por una correa de cuero que introducía una pieza de madera en su boca como una mordaza.**

**El Dentista entra en la habitación, diciendo tranquilamente, "Hola Señora Takahara. Parece que has descuidado el cuidado adecuado últimamente así que tuve reservarle una cita de emergencia."**

**Jaló una linterna pequeña de su abrigo verde, y revisó a la mujer de arriba abajo. Puso la luz en sus ojos, observando las pupilas dilatarse, y haciendo un chasquido con su lengua. Le dijo, "¡Qué desgracia, parece que tendrá que salir."**

**La mujer trató de gritar, y obviamente de dolor, y lloraba mientras el dentista usaba un tipo de dispositivo para mantener abierto el ojo izquierdo de la mujer, y lo sacó con un objeto de madera curvado mientras empezaba hiperventilarse y gritar lo mejor que podía ante la mordaza. Cuando el dentista tomó una pequeña hoja de afeitar, y cortó a través del desastre que conectaba su ojo a su cabeza, Konata sintió presión sobre su hombro, y volteo para ver a Kagami enterrando su cara en el hombro de Konata.**

**Konata no lo había estado esperando, y se ruborizó un poco por el contacto repentino. Pensó en molestar a Kagami, pero recordó qué tonta se había sentido antes, y sólo decidió dejarlo ser, además, Kagami parecía muy linda cuando era así. Konata en realidad se sentía un poco orgullosa de sí misma por un momento cuando pensó, "¡HA! ¡Se ve que puedo protegerla! ¡Debo ser aun más impresionante de lo que pensé! Además de eso, podía estar provocando un serio flag justo ahora. "**

**La escena de la ejecución entró en el absurdo detalle y gore, y al final Konata misma estaba empezando a sentirse un poco enferma, pero no lo reveló por el bien de Kagami forzándose a decir "¡Cool!, o "¡Impresionante!", Todo el tiempo el dentista tomaba una nueva parte fuera de la mujer.**

**La policía estaba rodeando al dentista durante esta escena, y se estaba preparando para atraparlo sin saber que estaba en medio de otra ejecución. Entraron por la fuerza a un viejo almacén, y bajaron a un área subterránea a través de una puerta secreta. Cada vez que encontraban el cuerpo, el dentista se había marchado, avisado por alguna medida de seguridad no mencionada probablemente.**

**La policía miraba con disgusto el cuerpo de la mujer que todavía se estaba aferrando a la vida, y cuando la des amordazaron, trataba de decirles el nombre del dentista lo mejor que podía sin dientes, y sin la punta de su lengua. Cuando falló al hablar el nombre coherentemente, lo escribe con su propia sangre, y muere.**

**No toma mucho trabajo policial descubrir que el asesino es el viejo dentista de la mujer. Había perdido su licencia de práctica por negligencia hace algunos años, y no mucho después de eso había terminado en un manicomio ya que padecía de un caso serio de esquizofrenia. Aparentemente le causaba ilusiones, y todavía pensaba que era un dentista normal.**

**En la escena final de la película, la heroína detective encuentra el escondite del dentista, e irrumpe con el haciendo una operación a su hija. El dentista la ataca mientras dice con una voz calmada, "Esta es una operación muy seria, me temo que tendré que pedirte que se retire madam."**

**El grita a seguridad incluso cuando la está atacando con un taladro a motor de mano, y por supuesto la arma del Detective se atasca en el. El dentista se las arregla para atravesar el brazo de la heroína con su taladro, causando que Konata respire rápidamente, pensando que tal vez el final no iba a ser feliz después de todo, pero la mujer jala un bisturí de una tabla contra la que es inmovilizada, y corta la garganta del doctor con un rápido movimiento.**

**Nunca reacciona frente al corte hasta que muere desangrado, y continúa taladrando en el brazo de la mujer. Tan pronto como el dentista se muere, las luces empiezan a parpadear, y un espejo al otro lado de la habitación de operación se revienta sin ninguna razón.**

**Entonces la escena se vuelve oscura. La policía irrumpe en la habitación de operación un desconocido tiempo después, y encuentra la hija del dentista todavía amarrada a la silla en la que estaba con instrumentos manteniendo abierta su boca. Ha estado muerta por días. Examinando su boca encuentran dientes implantados en cada posible superficie al interior de la boca. Cubriendo las encías, el paladar, la lengua, e incluso las mejillas.**

**La heroína en este punto se ha ido, pero la policía nota algo raro. Todos de los instrumentos dentales han sido retirados del sitio, y el cadáver del dentista en el suelo no muy lejos de su hija ha perdido todos sus dientes.**

**La ultima toma de la película es una toma de la vacía y sangrante boca del dentista, desde donde sus dientes habían sido rasgados a la fuerza. Luego los créditos empezaron a rodar. Kagami soltó ahora a Konata, y gritó a la pantalla, "¿Qué clase de final fue ése? ¡No explicaron nada en absoluto!"**

**Konata no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comportamiento de su amiga. Amaba cuando algo desafiaba toda la lógica de Kagami, y por supuesto reaccionó enojándose. Incluso con el enojo de Kagami su temperamento no duró mucho. Se sentó al lado de Konata, y la miró. Entonces Kagami dijo, "¡Vaya!, esa película fue más intensa de lo que pensé que sería."**

**Konata pensó que Kagami parecía que iba a vomitar. Esa última escena había sido muy gore. No habían escatimado en presupuesto para los efectos especiales en esta película. Konata misma se sentía muy impresionable imaginando la boca llena con todos esos dientes diferentes implantados cuidadosamente en la niña.**

**Se estremeció realmente rápido, imaginando cuánto debe apestar estar en esa situación. Luego se puso de pie, y tendió su mano a Kagami, que aceptó la ayuda gustosamente poniéndose de pie, y salieron de la sala un poco detrás del resto de la multitud. Afortunadamente había una salida a la derecha de la sala donde estaban así que no tuvieron que luchar para salir luchando a través de la multitud otra vez.**

**En cuanto salieron fueron recibidos por el aire frio de la noche. Konata tembló un poco ya que su vestido no proveía mucha tibieza. No estaba helando fuera sin embargo así que podía arreglárselas estando un poco fría hasta que las cosas en Gamer´s empezaran. Eso iba a ser muy divertido, y realmente estaba esperando ganar ese premio.**

**Konata y Kagami rápidamente encontraron un banco sobre el que sentarse donde empezaron a hablar de la película que acababan de ver, y hablar de las partes que les habían gustado. El gore había sido mucho más realista de lo que cualquiera de ellas habría pensado que seria, pero ahora que no estaba en su cara charlaron emocionadas sobre lo asqueroso qué había sido. Eso los llevo al tema de cómo hicieron los efectos así de realistas. Kagami y Konata no estaban seguras, pero Konata dijo que iba a pedirle a Miyuki que la viera.**

* * *

El siguiente capitulo lo voy a subir en dos semanas mas o menos, de hecho este capitulo originalmente era para el jueves, la razón es que me voy de vacaciones 6 días. Así que a mas tardar el día 20/08 podrán leer el capitulo 8 traducido.


	8. ¡Recuerdos de una promesa!

C**apítulo 8: ¡Recuerdo De Una Promesa!**

******La historia original es de DoubleBoxEven, el titulo original es Beyond Friendship**

******Las Notas del autor fueron movidas al final para quien le interese.**

* * *

Kagami no podía evitar sonreír un poco recordando cuánta diversión ella y Konata habían tenido ese día. Incluso si ellas no hubieran hecho ninguna promesa, aun habría sido un día importante para Kagami sólo por el tiempo que pasaron juntas felizmente.

Kagami todavía no estaba lista para soltar sus rodillas, todavía se sentía insegura, y nerviosa sobre cómo Konata actuaría cuando bajara. Ya había tomado la decisión de perdonar a Konata ya que no la habían obligado de ninguna manera a que aceptara la comida. Kagami todavía no podía entender por qué lo había aceptado sin embargo.

Tal vez ya que ella y Konata se había vuelto más cercanas en el último par de semanas, sus sentimientos por la niña más pequeña estaban creciendo. Por un embarazoso momento Kagami consideró que quizá quería de Konata más que amistad, pero ella rápidamente empujó de lado ese pensamiento. A ella no le gustaban las niñas, siempre había soñado que algún chico vendría, y la invitaría a salir, o admitiera sentimientos secretos por ella.

Kagami siguió sonriendo. Estaba segura que Konata bajaría con algún chiste tonto, y entonces Kagami se enojaría con ella, y entonces todo mejoraría. Justo como siempre.

_Kagami descansaba en un banco bajo una farola, charlando alegremente con Konata. Ella estaba ahora realmente contenta de haber venido, y después de que tuvieron un gran tiempo viendo la película, ella se encontraba esperando el evento cualquiera que Gamers tenía, estaba segura que ella y Kona iban a divertirse con lo que sea que fuera. _

_Un súbito refunfuño fuerte anunció al mundo que Kagami tenía hambre, y se ruborizó cuando Kona mostro una conocida sonrisa, mientras decía, "Wow Kagami, eres realmente muy dedicada. Yo estoy teniendo un momento difícil pensando en comida después de ver esa película, pero tú ya estas lista para ir por comida" _

_¡Kagami respondió, " Call-callate! No he comido nada desde el desayuno, además de unos pedazos de ese dulce, y estuve caminando más temprano, es probablemente por eso que me dio hambre" _

_Konata miró a su amiga directamente a los ojos, todavía sonriendo, y dijo, " Sí, supongo que yo también estoy bastante hambrienta. Ahora que lo pienso, no he dormido en dos noches ya que he estado intentando superar ese nuevo RPG que conseguí, y no he tenido mucho desayuno, podría ir por algo, ¿quieres encontrar un lugar para comer?" _

_Kagami se preguntó interiormente cómo la niña más pequeña podía tener tanta energía. Kagami no creía que pudiera quedarse despierta durante dos noches, y luego salir, y hacer todo lo que habían hecho hasta ahora. Ella estaría muerta sobre sus pies si lo hiciera. _

_Todavía, Kagami estaba alegre de que Konata no estaba empujando demasiado duro esta noche, ella estaba divirtiéndose, y no quería estropearlo porque Konata la fastidiara sobre su peso. Ella dijo a Konata, queriendo un poco de venganza a pesar de no querer continuar discutiendo, " Sí, vamos a echar un vistazo cuidadosamente a un lugar dónde no necesites una sillita para hacer tu pedido" _

_Kagami sonrió un poco cuando notó que Konata se tomó por sorpresa el comentario, y se quejó en voz baja algo que Kagami no podía distinguir. Kagami llama éxito cuando Konata no entra en su modo bromista de nuevo, y ella se paró, y empezó a mirar alrededor. Había un montón de restaurantes para escoger aquí ya que ellas estaban en un área recreativa con bastante demanda. _

_Ellas rápidamente escogieron un lugar dónde podrían tener una buena comida. Caminaron hacia el restaurante de comida rápida con azulejos naranjas al otro lado del camino dónde habían estado sentadas. Konata se arrastró detrás de ella en lugar de caminar a su lado como de costumbre. Kagami se imaginó que Konata no se había dado cuenta de que no necesitaba que Kagami apartara una multitud para ella, y no había pensado simplemente en caminar a su lado. _

_Kagami estaba un poco agradecida de que el lugar estuviera vacío ya que se ponía un poco tímida al pedir, y comer cuando había un montón de personas alrededor. Sabía que era tonto, pero no podía evitar sentirse observada. Eso la hacía pensar que todos la veían por su peso por alguna razón. _

_Pidió una hamburguesa, y papas, y una Coca-cola ya que ese era su refresco favorito. Konata consiguió una caja de 20 piezas de nuggets de pollo, y un poco de papas también, pero Konata consiguió una cerveza de raíz para beber. De regreso a su mesa Konata se detuvo, y agarró mucho más paquetes de cátsup de los que realmente necesitaba, justo como siempre hacia. Se sentaron de frente en una mesa de la esquina, y sólo charlaron un poco cuando comieron ya que ambas estaban bastante hambrientas. _

_Kagami rápidamente termino su hamburguesa, y empezó con sus papas, estaban un poco más saladas de lo normal, pero aun sabían bastante bien. Ella pasó la mirada a Kona que todavía no había terminado la primera parte de su comida. Vio a Konata recoger un nugget de pollo, y agarrarlo con ambas manos, como una hamburguesa. Luego lo mordió, y sólo mordió la mitad de él en vez de hacer estallar todo el nugget en su boca. _

_Kagami se rio cuando vio este hábito de Konata, causando que Konata mirara curiosamente, preguntando, "Hey, ¿qué es tan cómico?" _

_Kagami contestó, "Esa es una linda manera de comer Konata, estoy sorprendida de que no lo noté antes" _

_Konata miraba a Kagami por un momento con confusión, y entonces ella sonrió, y dijo, "¿Oh Kagamin piensa que soy linda?" _

_Al final de la frase ella le guiño un ojo a Kagami, causando que Kagami se ruborizara en el progreso. "Geez", Kagami pensó para sí misma, "Ni siquiera le importa que estamos en público, y aun así hace comentarios como ese" _

_Kagami le dijo a Konata, "No digas cosas raras como esa Konata. ¿No tienes vergüenza?" _

_Konata extendió la mano rápidamente, y agarró la mano de Kagami, apretando ligeramente. Kagami se sintió extrañase ya que se encontró con los ojos de Konata en ese momento. Konata respondió a su pregunta diciendo, "No sé, ¿por qué no me lo dices tú?" _

_Kagami se ruborizó profundamente, y entonces se ruborizó aún más cuando notó al hombre que había tomado su orden en el mostrador las miraba sosteniendo las manos. Ella rompió el contacto rápidamente, sintiendo enojo hacia Konata por avergonzarla así en público. Levantó su puño rápidamente, y lo dejo caer en la cabeza de Konata, tratando de mostrar su enojo, y permanecer en silencio, "Así que, ¿valió la pena?" _

_Konata frotó su cabeza, creyendo que podía sentir un chichón creciendo, dijo poniendo mala cara a Kagami, "Ow, hey. ¿No fue un poco duro? Todo era un juego de palabras" Konata se rio disimuladamente al final de su frase, y Kagami sonrió, comprendiendo la broma de Konata, pero todavía sintiéndose un poco incómoda pensando si podría haber algo más detrás de las bromas de Konata. _

_Konata no gastó mucho más tiempo para acabar su comida, y cuando terminaron sólo faltaban quince minutos para que todo empezara en Gamers, así que empezaron a andar en esa dirección. Kagami no podía evitar preguntarse qué estaba pasando que Konata estaba tan emocionada. También se preguntó si el lindo vestido de Konata tenía algo que ver con eso. _

_Salieron del restaurante, y empezaron a hacer su camino hacia Gamers lo que tomó ligeramente menos de diez minutos, así como Kagami había predicho. Era obvio que algo estaba pasando en cuanto entro a la vista debido a las personas que estaban alrededor. No sólo las personas sin embargo, estas personas parecían emitir una aura de sólo... rareza para Kagami. _

_También notó que se veían mucho más niñas aquí de lo usual, pero imagino que lo más probable es que sólo habían sido arrastradas fuera de sus computadoras por el atractivo de un evento especial, justo como Konata. _

_Ahora en su elemento, Konata tomó la iniciativa, y Kagami la siguió sintiéndose torpe ya que algunas de las personas las miraban fijamente. Algunos dando reacciones muy extrañas cuando Kagami y Konata pasaban. Algunas dándose palmadas en la cara, otros parecían genuinamente enfadados, Kagami no estaba del todo segura qué estaba pasando. _

_Sin embargo, seguía cerca de Konata quien la llevó hacia una mesa dónde rellenó un par de papeles, y fue premiada con un boleto que tenía un número en él. Parecía que Konata lo había hecho justo en el último momento. Cuando ella regreso su boleto a una mujer esta explico que el evento empezaría en dos minutos, el registro también cerró en ese momento. Konata fue la última persona en rellenar un registro. _

_La mujer detrás de la mesa le dio una gran sonrisa a Konata, y luego miro a Kagami, y le guiño un ojo. Entonces la mujer se despidió de la mesa de registro. Dejando a Kagami preguntándose por que el guiño ¿La mujer estaba coqueteando con ella? Kagami se estremeció un poco, notando a otras personas dándoles miradas raras. Todo lo relacionado con estas personas era extraño y raro para Kagami. _

_Por lo menos Konata estaba feliz. Ella estaba sosteniendo el boleto con su número en él, y animando ruidosamente. Kagami no pudo evitar golpearse la frente cuando un par de personas se unieron a hacer lo mismo. Lo que sea que estuviera pasando, Konata parecía estar teniendo una explosión, por lo que Kagami tomó la decisión de intentar y disfrutarlo aun cuando no pudiera entenderlo. _

Konata guardó el taburete, y salió del baño. Se detuvo por un minuto, su resolución se debilito cuando se imaginó a Kagami blandiendo alguna clase de encarnación física del Banhammer que simplemente borra la existencia de las personas. No creía que Kagami se hubiera ido, pero estaba bastante segura que Kagami estaba enojada, y ella daba miedo cuando se ponía así.

Konata se arrastró hacia abajo lentamente, y se asomó en la esquina, con la esperanza de ver a Kagami antes de ser descubierta. Ella realmente deseaba tener algún Octo-Camo justo ahora, pero sabía que no iba a pasar.

Konata encontró a Kagami justo donde la había dejado. Todavía en la misma silla aunque la mesa fue limpiada, y había una pila de platos secos en el desagüe. Kagami estaba sosteniendo sus rodillas. Parecía bastante triste. Lo que hizo a Konata sentirse mal ya que ella no podía soportar cuando sus amigas estaban tristes.

Konata tensó sus brazos, y estuvo rígida esperando lo que vendría después de lo que dijera, aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a decir a Kagami. Cuando habló, sin embargo, lo único que podía pensar era en su promesa. Konata sabía en el fondo que debido a eso, todo saldría bien, aunque ligeramente doloroso.

**Konata estaba realmente emocionada, este era el momento por el que había estado esperando todo el día. La razón por la que se había vestido toda linda, y esperaba desesperadamente que Kagami se vistiera muy similar a cómo lo había hecho. Ella se había divertido, y hoy todo iba perfectamente, casi podría saborear su premio. Por alguna razón después de la película, y comida con Kagami, la mayoría de su energía fue drenada. Efectivamente ella no había dormido durante dos noches, pero ella imagino que podría aguantar hasta ir a casa. Además de eso, necesitaría quedarse hasta tarde viendo Haruhi de nuevo, después todo habría terminado. **

**Konata examinaba a su compañera más alta, y notó que no parecía muy entusiasmada. Sabía que Kagami no entendía esta clase de cosas, pero aun así, la otra niña todavía podría intentarlo y divertirse. Konata intentó encender alguna conversación diciendo, "Wow, parece que todos nos vestimos muy bien" **

**Kagami echo una mirada alrededor durante un minuto, y entonces contestó a Konata, "Sí, todas las niñas aquí llevan vestidos realmente lindos. En cierto modo me siento mal vestida" **

**Konata sonrió a su amiga. Kagami estaba sintiéndose como si no fuera muy bonita como algunas de las otras niñas debido a su ropa. Viendo la oportunidad perfecta para recuperar la casualidad de la máquina expendedora más temprano, Konata dijo a Kagami, " Sí, apuesto a que todos están celosos de ti. Tengo que admitirlo Kagami, al principio pensé que el sombrero con coletas era cómico, pero te ves realmente linda ahora mismo" **

**Konata vio a Kagami ruborizarse un poco, y ella respondió, "¿Qué te dije apenas sobre esos comentarios raros en público? ¿Quieres otro golpe?" **

**Konata fingió temer ya que sabía que Kagami no estaba realmente enfadada, y dijo, "OOOO ¿te sientes enérgica Kagamin? Solo mantén a raya tu instinto asesino hasta después de que nos vayamos. Creo que te avergonzaría más la escena de alejarte noqueándome antes de que pueda empezar" **

**Konata vio una pequeña vena aparecer en la frente de Kagami lo que le permite saber que Kagami esta enfadada, pero sentía que su broma podría permitirse ahora ya que ella había hecho la broma tonta antes. Konata empezó a moverse a través de la multitud hacia el extremo opuesto de la habitación. El evento empezaría en unos minutos. Ella vio las cámaras preparándose. **

**Tomó uno de los asientos en el extremo de la habitación, y rápidamente Kagami tomó el asiento al lado de ella. Después de unos minutos las ruidosas charlas finalmente se apagaron, y las luces oscurecieron la habitación. Konata notó a Kagami examinar a las otras personas alrededor de ellas. Estaba pareciendo un poco desconcertada, y Konata creyó ver preocupación en la cara de Kagami. **

**Kagami definitivamente estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa, y Konata realmente estaba esperando que la niña más alta no estuviera en su límite, y tuviera un ataque de pánico o algo. Al pensarlo empezó a sentirse nerviosa ella misma. Sabía que pronto estarían en el área iluminada al otro lado de la habitación, que todos estaban ahora mirando con expectativa. **

**Otro dos minutos pasaron ante de que la mujer que había estado haciendo el registro saliera llevando un bello vestido rojo. Estaba sosteniendo un micrófono, y cuando habló su voz vino de bocinas que habían sido fijadas sólo para este evento. **

**La mujer se inclinó, y empezó a hablar, "¡Hola todos! Soy la presentadora a cargo esta noche de la asamblea. ¡Es genial verlos a todos ustedes! Espero que estén encendidos, y viéndose lo mejor posible, porque la competición estará empezando en cinco minutos. Como sabrán nosotros estamos aquí para escoger a la pareja Otaku más linda, y usaremos sus imágenes para promover una nueva serie de anime romántico que saldrá pronto. Así que se usarán las fotos de la pareja premiada en la publicidad, que es una cosa genial significando su amor el uno por el otro, ¿cierto? Cuando su número sea llamado, ustedes, y su pareja vendrán al área encendida. Nosotros demostraremos la pose que deben adoptar antes de que empiece la competición. Yo seré una de los tres jueces para la competición, y nosotros le daremos una calificación numérica a cada pareja. Una vez su calificación haya sido dada, saldrán por la derecha, y volverán a su asiento mientras la próxima pareja entra por la izquierda. Al final los ganadores ganarán un set de coleccionista de Haruhi. Contiene ambas temporadas del anime, así como un contenedor especial del que sólo se hicieron cien. Esos cien contenedores para el set fueron enviados a cien tiendas diferentes, por lo que si no lo ganan aquí, probablemente no tengan otra oportunidad para conseguirlo, así que véanse genial y trabajen duro todos" **

**Los instintos de Konata le decían que había algo muy peligroso en la habitación con ellas. Realmente no sabía en donde, pero sabía que estaba cerca, que no saldría con vida de esta competición. Miro alrededor, y se encontró con el resplandor de muerte de Kagami. Se encogió atrás contra su asiento por un momento, mientras pensaba que Kagami realmente quería dañarla. **

**La cara de Kagami era toda roja, pero Konata no podría decir si era vergüenza al descubrir que era una competición de parejas, o furia. Ningún ataque vino, y Konata estaba segura que Kagami estaba intentando decirle a Konata cuánto la aborrecía, pero no podría hablar debido a su enojo. **

**Kagami suspiro y muy calladamente le dijo a Konata, "Debí de saber que harías algo como esto Konata. Siempre estás estropeando lo que sería un perfecto momento. Puedes olvidarte de esto, no hay manera de que yo haga esto" **

**Konata casi entro en pánico al oír eso. ¡Kagami no podría salirse ahora! No cuando estaban tan cerca. Ella le rogo a Kagami, aferrándose al brazo de la otra niña para que dejara de moverse, "¡No! ¡Por favor quédate Kagami! ¡Haré lo que sea!, dejare de decirte Tsundere, haré mi propia tarea...a veces, tienes que ver cuán importante es esto" **

**Kagami aun parecía enfadada, pero detuvo sus movimientos para salir. Parecía estar luchando en un gran debate interior, el cual duró tres minutos desde el inicio de la competición. Entonces finalmente suspiró, y dijo, "Bien. Si es tan importante para ti lo haré. Me debes una grande sin embargo. Un día si te pido un favor muy grande que realmente, realmente no quieras hacer, te tendrás que callar y hacerlo de todas formas, ¿me entiendes?" **

**Konata se animó significativamente, y abrazó a Kagami fuerte diciendo repetidamente "Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias" **

**Kagami le dijo, "No puedo creer que realmente estoy haciendo esto. Además todavía me debes incluso si no ganamos el premio" **

**Konata sonrió ante la vergüenza de su amiga. Estaba feliz de que Kagami no se iba. Se acomodó en su asiento, y miró cómo los otros competidores estaban posando. Tomó nota mental de lo que los jueces parecían estar mirando, y empezó a considerar cómo podrían conseguir una puntuación más alta. **

**Miro a Kagami por un momento que parecía estar haciendo lo mismo. Se veía muy intensa, y estaba murmurando en voz baja algo que nadie excepto ella podría entender. No queriendo romper la concentración de Kagami, Konata regresó a su propio estudio. **

**Konata notó que cuando parejas realmente lindas entraban a las áreas encendidas, y posaban había muchos tipos en la multitud tomando fotos. Ella esperaba que ya que la mayoría de estos tipos hacia esa clase de cosas de todos modos, ¿por qué no traer sus cámaras dónde las niñas ya eran lindas e intentaban verse lo mejor posible? **

**El nerviosismo aumento cuando faltaban sólo diez números antes de que el suyo fuera anunciado. Konata podía sentir su estómago apretándose. No había esperado estar muy nerviosa sobre este tipo de cosas después de trabajar en un café de cosplay, pero ella se estaba poniendo tensa. Konata volteo a ver a Kagami, y fue sorprendida al encontrarla ya mirándola. Ella estaba ruborizándose muy pesadamente. **

**Konata preguntó, "Hey, ¿que te pasa Kagami? ¿Es demasiado?" **

**Konata esperaba desesperadamente que Kagami no estuviera a punto de ahogarse, pero ella no pensaba que detendría a Kagami, ya que también estaba considerando ligeramente salirse por el nerviosismo. Su estómago empezó a sentirse molesto de repente, mientras recordaba la película que había visto antes, eso no ayudó a aliviar su tensión. **

**Kagami le preguntó a Konata, aun ruborizándose, "Hey...ellos no van a correr la voz de que nosotras somos... tu sabes..." **

**Kagami se calló después de eso, pero Konata entendió. Kagami todavía estaba ruborizándose porque pensaba que las personas iban a pensar que estaban saliendo. Como el número justo antes de ellas fue llamado, ambas se levantaron, y empezaron a caminar hacia la luz. Ellas serían la última pareja en subir. En su camino Konata explicó a Kagami, "De ninguna manera. ¿Realmente no creerás que todas estas niñas lindas están saliendo con los chicos con los que vienen? Ellas solo quieren el premio, así que escogieron al tipo más lindo que pudieron del anime, y decidieron venir con ellos" **

**Kagami realmente se alivió con esto, ella probablemente no había considerado que todas estas personas realmente no habían sido pareja, aunque varias de las parejas le parecían raras. **

**Finalmente su número fue llamado, y ellos unieron sus brazos, y caminaron a donde se supone debían. Ellas estaban de pie lado a lado con Konata apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Kagami. La luz roja de la cámara principal vino, y luego hubo un destello luminoso cuando un fotógrafo secundario tomo una fotografía de un ángulo diferente al de la cámara principal. **

**Los flashes casi cegaron a Konata. Su estómago también estaba completamente anudado por su nerviosismo. Más personas empezaron a tomar fotografías deslumbrantes, y pronto casi cada persona en el vestíbulo estaba tomando fotos. Ella podía oír a una niña en el público decir, "Una pareja Yuri, por qué no pensé en eso" **

**Los flashes estaban agrandando el nerviosismo de Konata, ella involuntariamente se encontró agarrando el brazo de Kagami con su otro brazo, e intentando esconder su cara en el hombro de Kagami cuando ella empezó ruborizarse sin control. No entendía lo que estaba pasando, esto no era lo que ella había pensado que seria. De repente entendió que estaba aterrada. Solo quería correr lejos de las personas que causaban los flashes. **

**Ella rogó en su mente ya que no podía formar palabras, " Kagami...ayuda..." **

**Entonces Kagami estaba de pie frente a ella, gritando, "¡Hey! ¡Deja eso! ¡No ven que está asustada! ¡Qué dije! ¡Baja la cámara, o la rompo!" **

**Konata se sentía caliente por todas partes, no podía respirar, entonces todo se volvió negro.**

Kagami buscaba a Konata cuando la niña más pequeña entró a la cocina. Su vergüenza sobre el incidente comenzó a volver ahora que Konata estaba de nuevo frente a ella. Una vez más sentía como si solo debiera correr lejos, pero ella mató ese pensamiento tan pronto como apareció. Ella estaba aquí, e iba a quedarse, y divertirse en la pijamada sin importar lo que pasara en los siguientes segundos.

Konata estaba mirando sus pies, aparentemente intentando pensar en alguna clase de excusa para lo que había hecho. Ella realmente se tensó, entonces dijo, " Uhhhh... ¿Era ese Yakitori tan bueno como para chuparse los dedos Kagamin?"

El tono nervioso de Konata hizo la broma caerse.

Kagami sentía su enojo hervir. Aunque Konata había bajado, y hecho un chiste tonto, justo como había predicho. Kagami estaba a la vez avergonzada y enfadada ya que la niña no era lo suficientemente normal para entender que no debía hacer chistes tontos sobre cosas así. Aun así, estaba feliz de que Konata aún era Konata, Kagami se encontraba esperando que la niña más pequeña nunca cambiaba.

Kagami se levantó, y Konata se encogió hacia atrás un poco, ella parecía lista para huir. Kagami sabía por qué Konata estaba nerviosa, pero no tenía ninguna intención de pegarle Konata. Kagami se acercó, y puso su mano izquierda en el pequeño hombro de su amiga.

Kagami sonreía mientras pensaba sobre su amiga, y su más suave y frágil lado que nunca mostraba a nadie que no fuera Kagami.

Eso realmente la trajo de vuelta a ese día.

_Kagami estaba descansando en una banca, más cerca de la casa de Konata. El set de Haruhi estaba guardado cuidadosamente en la bolsa de hombro que había traído. Konata estaba sentada a su lado, durmiendo plácidamente. Kagami estaba realmente aterrada cuando Konata se había desvanecido primero, pero sólo le tomó un segundo vistazo para comprender que se había desmayado, ella simplemente había entrado en un sueño normal. _

_Las cámaras habían detenido de destellar cuando Konata se cayó, y la jueza que también había sido la anfitriona, y la dama del registro se apresuró al escenario para revisar a Konata diciendo a Kagami, "Si estaba temerosa, realmente no la debiste dejar hacer esto" _

_Kagami no se había molestado en explicar que Kona era quien había querido realmente estar en la competición. Kagami solo quería salir tan pronto como pudiera, y llevarse a Konata lejos de estas personas que obviamente no se preocupaban por ella. _

_En la revisión de las fotografías tomada por las cámaras principales, y los fotógrafos secundarios, una cierta toma fue tomada. La toma mostraba a Kagami con una mirada determinada en su cara que Kagami reconoció como la cara que había hecho justo antes de haber entrado en el modo de rabia hacia los fotógrafos del público. Konata estaba agarrando el brazo de Kagami fuertemente, pareciendo intentar esconder su cara en el hombro de Kagami. Había un rubor en la cara de Konata que hizo el cuadro entero adorable. Fue puntuado con un noventa y ocho por dos de los jueces, y un perfecto cien por el tercero, ganando Konata el concurso, y asegurando que su foto sería publicada en algún momento. _

_Los jueces ofrecieron llamar una ambulancia para Konata, pero Kagami rechazó diciendo que no vivan lejos, y levanto a Konata, y llevó a la niña más pequeña a cuestas, con sus brazos extendidos sobre los hombros de Kagami. _

_Kagami había sido sorprendida. Sabía que Konata era pequeña, pero el peso de su cuerpo parecía apenas ser algo. Kagami no tenía problema cargando a Konata fuera de allí, aunque le gritó enojadamente a algunas personas por silbarle, y se ruborizó pesadamente cuando unas niñas dijeron cosas como, "Niña afortunada, parece que encontró una buena" _

_Konata estaba durmiendo en la espalda de Kagami, todas las preocupaciones al parecer se olvidaron una vez que perdió la conciencia. Kagami estaba un poco enfadada, no realmente con Konata, sino con las personas que seguían tomando fotos aun sabiendo que asustaban obviamente a su pequeña amiga. Aun, ella realmente no había pensado que Konata hubiera entrada en pánico, y se hubiera desmayado por una situación como esa. Quizá ella simplemente había estado cansada por sus dos días de no dormir, y finalmente se había derrumbado, pero Kagami no creía eso ya que la niña más pequeña había estado tan emocionada con todo el asunto de la competición. _

_Kagami había conseguido algunas miradas raras cuando caminaba hacia el tren cargando a la niña más pequeña, pero nadie preguntó algo, y encontró un asiento dónde podría apoyar a Konata contra ella. Para Kagami sentía raro estar con Konata durante tanto tiempo sin conversar. Cuando el tren llego a la estación apropiada, Kagami desembarcó, planeando llevar a Konata a casa. _

_No sabía por qué no solo despertaba a Konata, o incluso llamaba al papá de Konata para que viniera por ella, pero ella sentía que era agradable estar así. Se detuvo a descansar en una banca no muy lejos de la casa de Konata. Sentó a Konata, y la dejo apoyar su cabeza en el regazo de Kagami. Kagami solo miraba a su pequeña amiga, y se encontraba acariciando el pelo de Konata sin pensarlo. _

_Después de un par de minutos de caricias, Konata empezó a despertar. Ella gimió cuando fue despertada, y echo una mirada alrededor inquisitivamente, pero no levantó su cabeza del regazo de Kagami. Cuando reconoció donde estaba, Konata se relajó contra Kagami. Kagami dijo a Konata, "¿Hey, estas bien? _

_Konata simplemente contestó, " Sí, estoy bien. No estoy exactamente segura sobre lo que pasó sin embargo, y tengo dolor de cabeza. Y me siento toda débil. También estoy sedienta, y podría realmente ir por unas horas de tiempo de MMO. _

_Kagami sonrió ante la manera extraña de pensar de su amigo, y dijo, "No suenas bien para mí. Como sea, ganamos esa competición, supongo que puedes sentirte un poco mejor ahora que todo eso está fuera del camino" _

_Konata se sentó, y miró con incredulidad a Kagami, ella parecía feliz, pero Kagami podría decir que Konata estaba realmente agotada por el momento, parecía que podría desmayarse pronto otra vez. Konata le dijo, ¿Así que ganamos el set de Haruhi huh? Me pregunto cómo lo hicimos conmigo desmayándome así" _

_Kagami no iba a mostrarle a Konata la copia de la foto que les había hecho ganar, además, ella lo vería bastante pronto cuando los anuncios empezaran en unas semanas, así que solo dijo, "No sé, quizá nosotras nos veíamos realmente lindas juntas. No importa eso sin embargo, nosotras ganamos, y tu conseguiste tu premio" _

_Kagami se ruborizó al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de sugerir. Intentando esconder su incomodidad, Kagami pasó la bolsa a Konata quien miro dentro, entonces sonrió, y puso la bolsa en su hombro. Ella no parecía definitivamente tan feliz como Kagami había esperado. Konata le habló en voz baja a Kagami, mientras decía, "Muchas gracias. Supongo que debemos terminar el día sin embargo. Estoy bastante cansada, y había esperado que pudiéramos ver un par de episodios juntas, pero no creo que pueda quedarme despierta aunque la líder de la Brigada lo pida. Aunque para ser sincera, si ella lo pidiera, supongo que podría simplemente hacer que me quede despierta" _

_Kagami se rio ante lo que ella llamó la "no lógica" de Konata. Era la manera de Konata de racionalizar cosas que posiblemente no podrían pasar, y aunque normalmente la agitan, ella solo se alegraba de ver a su amiga volver lentamente a la normalidad. Sin embargo le preguntó a Konata, "¿Estas segura que puedes hacerlo?, Konata, no te ves muy bien" _

_Konata sonrió a Kagami diciendo, " Sí, puedo hacerlo, sólo está como una milla de aquí de todas formas" _

_Con eso Konata dijo adiós, y se alejó tambaleándose mientras caminaba, y casi se cayó cuando Kagami la agarro de la espalda. Ella acerco a Konata agarrándola de la cintura, sosteniéndola. Konata le dijo calladamente, "Kagamin lo siento" _

_Kagami alzó una vez más a Konata en la posición de caballito, siendo más fácil ahora que Konata estaba despierta, y podría mantenerse por sí misma. Konata puso sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Kagami, y dejo que la levantara. Luego puso su cabeza contra el hombro de Kagami relajándose cuando la niña más grande la llevaba por segunda vez. _

_Kagami empezó a caminar, y estuvieron en silencio por un par de minutos antes de que Konata dijera, "¿Lo quieres?" _

_Kagami se detuvo por un momento, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de oír. Le preguntó a Konata, "¿Perdón? ¿Qué fue eso?" _

_Konata parecía esforzarse en decirlo, pero consiguió decirlo por segunda vez, "Quiero decir, puedes tenerlo si lo quieres. Estoy segura que fuiste tú quién ganó la competición para nosotras ya que yo realmente no soy tan bonita de todos modos. _

_Kagami no podría creer que Konata le estaba ofreciendo un premio de Haruhi único en la vida, estaba segura que probablemente se volvería el más preciado e importante artículo de la colección entera de anime y manga de Konata. Claro que ella podría decir que Konata estaba teniendo problema al ofrecerlo, pero aun así, era como como el equivalente de Kagami ofreciéndole a Konata todas sus cintas favoritas. _

_Ella le contestó a Konata, diciendo, "Konata, no puedo aceptar algo así. Sé cuánto lo quieres, y sería mucho más feliz su tú lo tuvieras" _

_"Está bien", dijo Konata, no insistiendo, y Kagami sonrió cuando sintió a Konata suspirando de alivio en su espalda. Kagami empezó a caminar de nuevo. _

_Konata no había terminado sin embargo, le dijo a Kagami después de unos pasos, "Aun así. Tengo que darte algo. No hay manera de que yo pueda estar en deuda así. Ciertamente tengo algo que quieres, simplemente dilo...No...no….no me importa en absoluto" _

_Kagami podría decir cuan duro era para Konata decir estas cosas, toda esa colección que estaba ofreciendo era el trabajo de su vida, no sería fácil regalar alguna de esas cosas, pero Kagami realmente no estaba interesada en esas cosas, así que le dijo a Konata, "Realmente no estoy interesada en esas cosas Konata, tu sabes. ¿Además que pasa con toda esa seriedad tan repentina, que deuda tienes conmigo?" _

_Konata parecía estar esforzándose otra vez por formar palabras, preocupando un poco a Kagami por su amiga. Konata definitivamente no era del tipo silencioso y duro, por lo que ese tipo de silencio, y pasividad le hizo parecer que había algún tipo de problema serio. Finalmente, Konata habló, diciéndole a Kagami, "Nadie...quiero decir, nadie en la vida se había ocupado antes de mi Kagami. Sobre todo no después de avergonzarlo en público, como lo hice contigo. Nunca pensé que alguien aparte de papá se preocupara lo suficiente como para hacer algo así. Además tú me cargaste, y me compraste mi dulce favorito del cine antes, y siempre eres amable conmigo aun cuando te fastidio, y me siento muy tonta porque nunca te enfadas conmigo. Lo siento Kagamin, no soy muy buena explicando sentimientos y eso" _

_Kagami, sin embargo, estaba conmovida. Konata realmente le había confesado muchos sentimientos muy dulces a Kagami. Ni siquiera se había avergonzado, Kagami deseó que ella siempre pudiera hablar abiertamente sobre sus sentimientos de esa forma, pero aun así, se rompió una opinión que había sostenido durante mucho tiempo sobre Konata. Ella siempre había pensado que Konata era muy dura, y nunca se molestaba, podía tratar las peores cosas del mundo como una broma, y reírse. Ahora Kagami se encontró pensando, "¿Fue esta niña siempre tan frágil? Realmente debí haberlo notado antes, apuesto que ha estado soportando eso" _

_Kagami cargaba a Konata en silencio, media milla había sido cubierta. Pronto estarían en la casa de Konata, y su noche juntas habría terminado. Kagami no quería que terminara así, quería asegurarse que hubiera muchas noches más divirtiéndose con Konata. No permitiría que esta melancolía se sintiera en su amiga por otro minuto más si ella podía evitarlo. _

_Así que Kagami dijo en voz alta "Mejores amigas" _

_Konata levantó su cabeza, y dijo, ¿Qué? _

_Kagami dijo entonces a Konata, "Si quieres darme algo que realmente quiero, que hay de nosotras siendo mejores amigas. Hagamos que sea oficial ahora mismo" _

_Kagami se había detenido, sentía de repente el corazón de Konata latir muy rápidamente, y estaba un poco preocupada cuando Konata contestó, "No es suficiente" _

_Kagami le preguntó, "¿Qué quieres decir con que no es suficiente? _

_Konata respondió, "Quiero decir, no es un trato justo. Necesito dar más, así que, qué tal si agregamos 'por siempre' al final" _

_Kagami le dijo a Konata después de pensar por un momento, "No entiendo" _

_Konata explicó entonces, "Quiero decir prometamos que seremos siempre las mejores amigas sin importar que. Sin dar marcha atrás después de un par de semanas porque nos enojemos la una con la otra. No importa que, nunca podremos negar que somos las mejores amigas, y si nos apegamos a eso, estoy segura que algún día seré lo suficiente genial para compensar el set de Haruhi que ganaste para mí" _

_Kagami se entristeció al instante por esta declaración. Claro que estaba contenta de que Konata quería que fueran mejores amigas, Kagami realmente había pensado en hacerlo oficial un par de veces antes, pero nuca se podía atrever a decirlo. Su amiga, sin embargo, acababa de admitir que no creía que su amistad era digna de una caja de DVDs. Kagami tenía ganas simplemente de agarrarlos y romperlos ahí, ella no sabía por qué su enojo iba dirigido al anime, pero no iba a hacer algo que dañara a su amiga. _

_El impulso pasó sin embargo, y Kagami dijo, "Bien. Seremos mejores amigas por siempre. Es una promesa" _

_Kagami empezó a caminar de nuevo después de que se hizo la promesa, sintiendo que había logrado su meta. _

_Konata gritó entonces, "¡YAY! Kagamin es tan dulce"_

_Kagami se sintió un poco agitado ante la repentina muestra de exuberancia, pensando si Konata tenía la suficiente energía para gritar, tenía la energía para caminar, así que le advirtió a Konata con un tono estricto, "Konata" _

_Konata no se dio cuenta, y siguió animando, ahondando la vergüenza y agitación de Kagami, "Kagamin me protege de los fotógrafos malos, y me carga cuando estoy débil, sin una Súper poción a la vista. ¡Es como una campeona de la justicia!" _

_Kagami advirtió de nuevo, mientras sentía la ya muy familiar vena aparecer cada que Konata parecía sentirse con energía, "Konata" _

_Konata finalmente se dio cuenta, y dijo, "Hey, somos las mejores amigas ahora, debemos ser más tolerantes entre nosotras. Eso significa que no puedes enfadarte conmigo por llamarte Kagamin, tiene que empezar a gustarte tu apodo de hace solo un minuto. También ya no puedes enfadarte conmigo por burlarme de tu peso, solo tienes que asumir que lo hago para construir tu carácter o porque eres hilarante cuando estas agravada" _

_Kagami no podía evitar sentirse feliz de oír a su amiga repentinamente volver a la normalidad. Nunca se lo diría a Konata, pero ella amaba escuchar a la niña más pequeña cuando se ponía toda enérgica, aunque la sacara un poco de quicio, ella no cambiaría la conducta de su amiga por nada. Konata era Konata, no importa cómo lo mires, lo que tienes es una rara, ruidosa, obsesiva, amable y toda agradable pequeña otaku peli azul. No creía que nadie quisiera que Konata fuera de otra manera. _

_Aun así, le dijo a Konata, en broma, "Vas a hacer que me arrepienta de esto" _

_Konata respondió, "Está bien, Kagamin, me gusta mi mejores amigas súper grande" _

_Kagami estaba un poco molesta por ese comentario, soltó el peso de Konata hacia abajo, sin intención realmente de dejar caer a la niña, pero diciendo amenazante, "Eso es todo, vas caminando" _

_Konata sobre reacciono como siempre agarrando fuerte los hombros de Kagami, y gritando, "¡NOOO! Estoy demasiado débil para hacer el viaje Kagamin! ¡Aguanta valiente corcel, necesito tu fuerza!" _

_Kagami no entendió de qué hablaba Konata, pero estaba segura que si entendiera, la molestaría. Después de otro minuto de silencio Konata dijo en un tono más serio, "Aun así. Yo nunca he sido una mejor amiga antes. Voy a tener que entrenar seriamente en el siguiente par de semanas para ser buena en ello" _

_Kagami sonrió, pensando, "Claro qué pensaría de esa manera" _

_Ella siguió caminando sin dejar caer a Konata. Después de que cubrieron otro cuarto de milla en silencio, Konata dijo en voz baja al oído de Kagami, mientras soltaba sus hombros, " Y ya que somos mejores amigas, no puedes enojarte cuando haga este tipo de cosas" _

_Konata envolvió sus brazos alrededor del estómago de Kagami, y la abrazó fuertemente, mientras enterraba su cara en la espalda de Kagami. Kagami inmediatamente empezó a ruborizarse, pero no estaba enfadada en absoluto. Konata solo quería estar cerca de ella, ella lo entendió mejor que nadie. Después de todo había escogido sus clases en la escuela sólo para estar más cerca de sus amigas y su hermana, por lo que permitió a Konata aferrarse a ella la distancia restante a la casa de Konata. Ella nunca se lo diría a nadie, pero disfrutó cada segundo de eso. _

_Kagami bajo a Konata, quién rompió el abrazo de mala gana, y dijo, "Ya estás en casa, asegúrate de ir directo a la cama. Es noche de escuela de todos modos, debes descansar para mañana" _

_Konata asintió, y entonces encendió su sonrisa de gato a Kagami, diciendo, "Hey Kagamin, alguien pregunto porque me estabas cargando" _

_Kagami estaba avergonzada por la pregunta aunque no tenía ni idea de por qué debería ruborizarse. Le dijo a Konata, " No, muchas personas nos miraban raro sin embargo" _

_Konata parecía decepcionada por un momento, y entonces dijo, "Aww hombre, estaba esperando que dijeras que era tu pequeña hermana con narcolepsia" _

_Kagami estaba confundida, y preguntó, " Espera, ¿que? ¿Por qué diría algo así?" _

_Konata solo sacudió su cabeza, y chascó su lengua, y dijo como una persona vieja hablándole a una joven, lo que realmente agravó a Kagami, "Es inútil, si no lo entiendes, no me molestaré en explicarte. A veces eres tan aburrida Kagamin. Oh bien, supongo que eres quien eres. No pienso cambiarte nada, incluso si pudiera" _

_Kagami no podía decir si era un insulto o un cumplido. Quizá un poco de ambos. Aun así la incomodó, pero ella todavía estaba preocupada por su amiga que parecía que podría caerse de cansancio en cualquier momento, por lo que dijo, Como sea Konata, solo asegúrate de llegar a la cama ¿bien?" _

_Konata asintió, y fatigadamente empezó a caminar más allá de Kagami, en dirección a la puerta principal. Se detuvo cuando estaba a unos metros de Kagami, y entonces empezó a andar de nuevo hacia ella. Kagami confundida estaba a punto de preguntarle qué estaba haciendo, cuando de repente se sintió cálida, ya que la suave figura de la niña más pequeña presionaba contra ella. Konata la abrazó muy cálidamente, y susurró, "Gracias, Kagamin" _

_Kagami no podía responder, le había tomado completamente por sorpresa. No tuvo tiempo para enfadarse o avergonzarse, por lo que hizo lo que vino naturalmente, y abrazó a su pequeña amiga, diciendo, "Ve a la cama Konata" _

_Konata rompió el abrazo, y le sonrió, diciendo antes de darse la vuelta, y dirigirse a su casa, "Vamos a estar mucho más cerca ahora, huh" _

_Kagami le sonrió a la niña peli azul, y asintió como respuesta. _

_Después de ver a Konata entrar, Kagami suspiró. Se sintió exhausta de repente cuando empezó su propio viaje a casa. Aun así, seguía pensando en Konata abrazándola dulcemente, y siguió pensando, "A veces las millas no son suficientes" _

Konata volteo hacia ella, y se miraron a los ojos. Se quedaron así durante casi un minuto antes de que Kagami le sonriera a Konata. La pequeña niña peli azul parecía confundida antes regresar la sonrisa. Kagami inmediatamente se sintió mejor al ver la feliz sonrisa de Konata. Esa era la Konata que conocía la mayor parte del tiempo, y siempre estaba contenta.

Kagami le dijo, "Está bien".

Konata contestó, "¿Huh?"

Kagami le dijo de nuevo, " Solo olvídalo. Ese es mi favor, así que hazlo, de acuerdo. Somos mucho más cercanas ahora, ¿cierto? Eso es suficiente para hacerme feliz. Déjame advertirte sin embargo, si ALGUNA VEZ intentas algo como eso de nuevo, no vas a alejarte, y es una promesa"

Konata solo asintió. Se sentía como si alguien hubiera empujado una montaña fuera de su pecho. Ella sabía que Kagami no iba a irse, ¿pero perdón completo? Eso era completamente inesperado. Se sentía genial, la pijamada se salvó, y Kagami no estaba enfadada con ella, pero al mismo tiempo, no se sentía tan genial. Una gran parte de ella no quería olvidarse de eso, pero había estado de acuerdo. Aun cuando ella no quería hacerlo, era lo menos que podía hacer por Kagami.

Kagami suspiró, aliviada, y dijo, "¿Quieres jugar o algo?"

Konata se animó al oír eso. Había preparado algunos geniales juegos incluso desde antes de salir a encontrarse con Kagami. Ellas iban a quedarse toda la noche, y jugar, y comer comida chatarra, y quizá jugar de nuevo en la lluvia ya que había sido muy divertido la primera vez. Aunque aun cuando estos pensamientos estaban corriendo dentro de ella, ella seguía pensando, "¿Dónde está mi Tsun-Tsun?"

Konata se dirigió a las escaleras, llamando felizmente a Kagami para venir con ella. Había un juego de lucha que Konata no tenía la última vez que Kagami había ido, y que solo estaba esperando para jugarlo. Kagami se quedó atrás un poco. Ella estaba realmente feliz de que Konata se hubiera animado un poco, e incluso se sentía mejor consigo misma. Sabía que Konata cumpliría el favor, y nunca hablaría de nuevo de eso, y parecía que toda su incomodidad también había desaparecido.

Aun así, Kagami sabía que aunque nunca lo discutieran, ella no olvidaría lo que había pasado. Ella todavía se preguntaba por qué Konata había intentado algo así, pero aún más que eso. Se preguntaba por qué lo había aceptado, y estaba feliz. Su corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente, no había sido capaz de pensar un solo pensamiento malo, y había intentado desesperadamente de estar enfadada con Konata en ese momento. No había sido capaz de hacerlo. No había manera de negarlo, ella era feliz cuando Konata estaba cerca.

Konata llego a la cima de la escalera, y volteo para ver a Kagami distraída, y se preguntó que estaría pensando. Konata sabía que aun cuando Kagami le había pedido que nunca lo mencionara de nuevo, no había manera de que ella simplemente lo olvidara. Había sentido algunos sentimientos realmente fuertes cuando había estado así de cerca de Kagami. No había manera de que algo así que nunca había sentido antes pudiera borrarse tan fácilmente.

Se preguntó una vez más si quizá estaba interesada en Kagami como más que una amiga. Definitivamente había peores personas que podrían haber terminado gustándole. Sabía que Kagami era bonita, agradable, atenta, protectora, y últimamente había sido francamente adorable, y linda. Cada vez mostraba menos de su lado Tsun cerca de Konata cuando estaban solas. Si ella realmente estuviera interesada en Kagami, dudaba que la niña más grande alguna vez correspondiera sus sentimientos. Todo lo que Konata podía hacer en ese momento era guardar todos esos pensamientos serios para otro momento, y enfocarse en hacer una divertida pijamada para las dos. Esperaba que cuando llegara la hora de dormir, Kagami se habría reído tanto, que esa mirada seria nunca cruzaría de nuevo su cara.

Ella llamó a Kagami, diciendo, "Hey! ¿Vamos a jugar o qué? ¡Vamos niña, es hora de patear traseros!"

Kagami se sacudió sus recuerdos, y le sonrió a Konata quien parecía haberse recuperado rápido de toda la seriedad, y dijo, "Sí, ya voy. Espero que no estés sobre hipeando este juego como el último que conseguiste"

Konata empezó a moverse, Kagami la perdió de vista, cuando caminó hacia la cima de los escalones, grito, " Nop, vamos, será divertido, te lo prometo"

Kagami se rio ante la conducta de su pequeña amiga. Estaba segura que el resto de la noche iba a ser genial. Después de todo, ella lo había pensado antes cuando había estado intentando decidir si vendría o no. Siempre se divertía cuando venía a la casa de Konata. Esta vez no sería diferente. Kagami empezó a subir las escaleras con ganas de pasar más tiempo con Konata, y quién sabe, quizá Konata tenía razón cuando dijo antes que, "Algo asombroso puede suceder"

* * *

Nota del autor: He movido la nota del Autor al fondo ya que recibí un correo electrónico de alguien diciendo que poniéndolo en la cima era una distracción ya que las personas quieren directamente ir a la historia. Bien hay algunas cosas que necesito decir. Primero, perdón por la forma en que termino el último capítulo, había definitivamente mejores lugares para cortarlo, pero cuando estaba editando, y buscando problemas de gramática, y frases rotas, y cosas así, nunca cruzó por mi mente que el capítulo terminaría tan horrible como fue. Soy un principiante, y este es mi primer trabajo, así que realmente estoy sorprendido de que no cometiera ese error antes. Creo que hice un mejor trabajo con este capítulo final, e intentará evitar hacer algo así de nuevo.

Siguiente, había dividido este capítulo en tres partes ya que era muy largo, pero decidí volver a unir las últimas dos partes, así sería comparable en longitud con la primera parte.

Tercero, siento la necesidad de explicar los juegos de palabras en la escena del restaurante. En una parte Kagami le pregunta a Konata si no tiene vergüenza, y Konata responde agarrando su mano, y diciendo a Kagami que decidiera ella.

El juego de palabras es que la palabra japonesa "haji" significa vergüenza.

"Haji" también puede significar agarre lo que explica la contestación de Konata.

Lugo Konata dice "todo era un juego de palabras". No es sólo un juego de palabras en inglés con la palabra fun, sino un juego de palabras cruzado porque en mi mente ella estaba usando la palabra japonesa tawamure que puede significar tanto broma como coqueteo lo qué tomaría a Kagami un segundo para registrar, y aun así no estaría segura de en qué sentido lo dijo Konata.

También, cuando Konata está imaginándose a Kagami blandir un Banhammer puede confundir a las personas que no frecuentan los sitios de foros así que voy a aclarar. Cuando un administrador, o moderador banea a alguien en un foro, es a menudo llamado Banhammer, una vez que se ha usado, el usuario nunca puede volver a usar el sitio, así que cuando Konata está imaginándose una encarnación física de él, el resultado sería el de borrar la existencia.

También, respondiendo a Zokusho, perdón por todo el gore. Por raro que suene trabajo como un actor, pero cuando no puedo encontrar trabajo como actor, me gano mi la vida como carnicero, así que el gore fluye involuntariamente, de hecho pensé que estaba siendo suave con la descripción de la sangre en la película, lo siento mucho si se alejó de la historia. Hare mi mejor esfuerzo para no cometer un error de esa naturaleza de nuevo.

Como siempre, gracias chicos por los comentarios, sin ellos, esta historia habría sido probablemente una charla monótona, y una pérdida de espacio en este sitio. Sigan viniendo, y prometo hacerlo cada vez mejor.

* * *

Notas del traductor: Después de mes y medio mas o menos ya esta el capitulo 8. El siguiente supongo que a finales de mes, espero.

Supongo que les debo una disculpa por la espera, pero hubieron problemas técnicos, vacaciones y exámenes.

La narcolepsia es cuando alguien se queda dormido de repente, por decirlo de alguna forma. El octo-camo es un camuflaje de Solid Snake el de Metal Gear.

Me pregunto que pasara primero, el final de Breaking Bad o yo subiendo el siguiente capitulo. Si no han visto Beaking Bad se los recomiendo mucho.

P.D. Mañana es la pelea del Canelo vs Meyweather, y aquí en México lo vamos a ver gratis menos en ciudades fronterizas o algo así.


	9. ¡Besos y sueños!

**Capítulo 9: ¡Sueños y Besos!**

******La historia original es de DoubleBoxEven, el titulo original es Beyond Friendship**

* * *

Kagami miró la pantalla destellante de triunfo del Jugador 1 por milésima vez antes de finalmente murmurar, "Sí, nunca voy a vencerte en un juego de pelea"

Konata estaba haciendo un grito de victoria, y acabó diciendo, "¡Aww vamos, Kagamin! ¡Estuviste realmente cerca esta vez, vamos solo un par de rounds más!"

La tensión que Kagami sentía más temprano se había casi evaporado en este momento. Después de subir, todo había regresado a la normalidad. Ella y Konata se la estaban pasando de maravilla jugando los diferentes juegos de Konata. Los únicos momentos en que se había sentido incómoda fue cuando miro a su alrededor, y notó algunos doujinshi escondidos en diferentes lugares. Aun así, por lo menos no estaban en medio del suelo.

Kagami suspiró, y se levantó, y estiró. Se le acalambró la espalda por estar sentada en el suelo tanto tiempo. Todavía estaba lloviendo pesadamente, y el constante goteo la había estado cansando, pero no tan cansada como para irse a dormir. Así que le preguntó a Konata, "Así que, ¿hay algo más que hacer? Estoy bastante aburrida de perder constantemente en juegos de lucha contra ti"

Konata se rio de Kagami, y entonces explicó alegremente, "Oh Kagamin, nunca es realmente divertido estar del lado que recibe el pwn, pero un verdadero gamer soporta sabiendo que en el futuro ellos estarán repartiendo. Tu solo necesitas más práctica"

Kagami no entendía en absoluto sobre lo que Konata estaba hablando. Pwn ni siquiera era una palabra. Aun así contestó, "Sí, sí, pero no ahora, mi cabeza está empezando a doler de tanto enfocarme en la pantalla. Encontremos algo más que hacer"

Con eso Konata se puso de pie, y abrió su ventana. Kagami no tenía idea de que estaba planeando, pero tuvo una mala sensación cuando Konata tomo el tubo que habían recuperado antes. Konata caminó de regreso hacia la ventana, riéndose para sí misma en este punto. Konata rápidamente empujó el brazo que sostenía el tubo fuera la ventana, a lo que Kagami enojada gritó, "¡KONATA! QUE DIABLOS"

Konata todavía estaba en su pose de tirar el tubo por la ventana, y dijo, "Vamos a encontrarlo de nuevo, fue muy divertido la primera vez ¡Venga, será una explosión!"

Kagami honestamente consideró estrangular a su pequeña amiga por un momento. No había manera de que ella pasara por otra búsqueda de esa cosa, especialmente cuando ella no fue quien se deshizo de eso. Empezó a decirle a Konata que salieran, cuando Konata metió su brazo de la ventana, aun sin soltar el tubo. No hace falta decir que Kagami estaba enfadada con la niña más pequeña por la broma, pero más que enfadada estaba avergonzada ya que había sido lo suficientemente tonta por caer. Debería saber que Konata nunca habría tirado algo así.

Ella refunfuñó enojadamente, "Estúpida Konata, no bromees de esa manera, pudiste haber sido golpeada por un relámpago o algo. ¡Piensa antes de que hacer las cosas!"

Konata sonrió a su amiga, mientras decía, "¿Relámpago? He. Esa no es una mentira muy buena para esconder lo que sientes Kagamiiin. Al menos que estés preocupada por mí, eso es bueno supongo"

Kagami se ruborizó, dándose cuenta de que su amiga había visto una vez más a través de ella. A veces ella deseaba ser la que bromeara más a menudo, pero no era tan buena simplemente pensando cosas al azar para molestar a sus amigas como Konata era. Kagami se preguntó brevemente cómo Konata se había vuelto tan buena para molestarla. Conociéndola. Ella probablemente tenía un estudio de las cosas que Kagami odia, y lo había memorizado entero para uso futuro. Ocasionalmente agregando nuevas cosas a la lista cuando encontraba algo más que molestaba a la niña más alta.

Kagami fue empujada de sus pensamientos por Konata preguntando, "¿Qué estás pensando Kagami?"

Kagami comprendió entonces que se distrajo, y le dijo a Konata, " Oh, nada importante. No te preocupes"

Konata le dijo entonces a Kagami, "Bien, también sé que tengo un montón de cosas divertidas listas para esta noche, pero todo son cosas que me gustan. ¿Por qué no escoges algo para hacer?"

Kagami realmente no se sorprendió por esto. Este tipo de momentos normalmente eran los únicos donde veía a Konata ser considerada con los sentimientos de los demás, desde que Kagami conocía a la niña más pequeña todos alrededor de ella se divierten. Kagami pensó eso durante un minuto, y entonces dijo, "Podríamos probar algo un poco más normal para una pijamada sabes"

Konata estuvo callada por un momento, probablemente pensando sobre cómo son las pijamadas normales, y entonces dijo, "Así que será mejor que no te pongas toda femenina conmigo Kagami"

Kagami respondió, un poco fastidiada por la actitud de su amiga, "En caso de que no lo hayas notado, nosotros somos AMBAS niñas. ¿Realmente es extraño que me guste hacer cosas como cepillar el pelo, y hablar sobre nuestras amigas, y nuestros planes para el futuro? Quiero decir ¿dónde quieres estar en diez años Konata?"

Konata parecía seria por un momento, Kagami pensó que parecía que estaba concentrándose muy duro, y se preguntó si Konata estuviera a punto de darle una respuesta seria. Entonces Konata dijo, "No me gusta realmente pensar sobre cosas tan lejanas"

Kagami respondió, " Bien, realmente deberías empezar a pensar sobre tu futuro. Nos vamos a graduar pronto, e ir a la universidad. ¿Ni siquiera saber lo que quieres hacer con tu vida?"

Kagami notó que cuando ella habló, Konata se estremeció con cada frase, como si hubiera golpeado a la niña más pequeña. No estaba segura qué hacer ante las reacciones, entonces Konata dijo, "Yo solo quiero ser feliz. Realmente no me preocupo por donde estoy o cuánto dinero gano, mientras sea suficiente para mantenerme al día con el anime y manga actual Con tal de que te tenga a ti...", Konata se detuvo por un momento, y Kagami se tensó, pensando que era toda su respuesta, pero Konata continuó un segundo después desde donde se había quedado, " Y Tsukasa, y Miyuki, realmente no importa ¿cierto?"

Kagami suspiró. Había ese lado serio asomando cuando menos lo esperaba. Konata parecía tener un talento natural para hacer que una conversación normal pareciera extraña, pero Kagami dijo, "Ciertamente, es importante ¿Cómo crees que todas nosotras nos sentimos, yendo a la universidad, y siguiendo nuestras vidas mientras tu solo te quedas como eres ahora?"

Kagami se sintió mal inmediatamente cuando vio una mirada de dolor aparecer en la cara de Konata, y Konata contestó, "¿no te gusta cómo soy Kagami"

Kagami no supo qué decir, su primera reacción era decir, Claro que no. Konata era egoísta la mayoría de las veces, irresponsable, y perezosa. Ella estaba sobre obsesionada con algo que parecía tirar su atención del mundo real. Se detuvo de decirlo, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Konata había leído los pensamientos de Kagami de su cara mientras ella regresaba punzante sus pensamientos.

Konata estaba obviamente triste, y dijo, " Sí. Yo sé que debo cambiar. Solo soy un poco rara para la mayoría. A veces me pregunto por qué ustedes chicas pasan el tiempo conmigo. Aun así, mientras ustedes estén ahí, yo estaré feliz no importa que, así que todo vas a estar bien, ya verás"

Kagami decidió dejar el tema, había tenido bastante de Konata seria por ahora, y quiso volver a cosas más agradables. Mirando el revuelto pelo de Konata decidió lanzar otra idea, diciendo, "Hey Konata. ¿Por qué no arreglo tu pelo?"

Konata también parecía querer cambiar de tema, sonrió, y dijo, "Sí. Haz a la niña de tus sueños Kagamin! U-estilar...uhhh...estilar"

Kagami estaba un poco avergonzada por lo que Konata dijo, pero estuvo de acuerdo con eso, y le dijo a Konata que trajera su cepillo, y algunas cintas, para que pudieran probar diferentes peinados. Konata dejó el cuarto, y se fue por algunos minutos, dejando a Kagami preguntándose qué estaba haciendo. Cuando regresó tenía un cepillo, algo de spray, un montón de cintas de goma, y unas cintas de varios colores. Kagami podría decir que Konata no era mucho de adornos para pelo, pero aun así, se preguntó por qué no vio la bella cinta que Konata había llevado en la noche de su promesa.

Kagami realmente no hizo la pregunta, y decidió lo que haría con las cosas que Konata cuidadosamente puso delante de ella. Primero le dijo a Konata que se sentara de espaldas a Kagami, y entonces Kagami recogió el cepillo, y empezó deslizarlo a través del pelo de Konata. Cada pocos segundos Konata se quejaba, y gritaba, "¡Ouch! ¡Hey tranquila Kagamin!"

Kagami sintió molestia por la falta de cuidado del pelo de Konata. No podía creer lo enredado que estaba. Solo arreglar su pelo por diversión se estaba volviendo rápidamente un quehacer desde el inicio. Ella le preguntó a Konata, "Jeez Konata! ¿Nunca cepillas tu pelo?"

Konata respondió en un tono molesto a Kagami que había golpeado un nervio de nuevo en su pequeña amiga, "¡Cepillo mi pelo todos los días de hecho! Es solo que, es, bien, es más largo que mis brazos, y no puedo alcanzarlo todo"

Kagami se detuvo por un momento imaginando a Konata intentando cepillar la parte baja de atrás de su pelo, y siendo incapaz de alcanzarlo, y luego volteándolo por encima de su cabeza en un esfuerzo por acercarlo, y aun sin poder alcanzarlo cuando se derramaba enfrente. Sintió un rubor pequeño extenderse por su cara ante lo tierno de esa imagen, pero ella lo empujó rápidamente fuera de su mente, y continuo trabajando.

Después de unos minutos se las arregló para dejar liso el cabello de Konata, y libre de enredos. Así que empezó decidiendo qué peinado debería probar primero. Recordó que Konata se veía linda con una coleta, por lo que podría dejarlo para después. Primero puso el pelo de Konata en forma de dona, claro, ella tenía demasiado pelo para eso, y ella terminó dejando una buena parte de él derramándose en su espalda haciendo a Konata parecer que estaba llevando un sombrero de mimbre azul en su cabeza.

Kagami consiguió una buena risa ante la molestia de Konata, y luego probó una trenza francesa. Kagami tuvo que deshacerlo de inmediato ya que no podía soportar la ternura de Konata en ese estado. Ella estaba considerando qué hacer después cuando Konata dijo, "¡Haz que me vea como tu Kagamin! ¡Quiero intentar dos coletas!"

Kagami se encogió de hombros, y pensó, " Seguro, nunca la he visto en coletas antes", y estaba contenta de ver que Konata se estaba entusiasmando finalmente con la actividad, por lo que ató el pelo de Konata en dos coletas.

Usando una cinta azul, y una cinta amarilla. Ella arregló el pelo de Konata, y no fue sorprendida al ver que el pelo de Konata se veía bien así. Ella no pudo evitar decir, "Estoy tan celosa de tu pelo Konata, se ve bien no importa lo que le haga, no como el mío. Me veo tonta en una coleta, y en cierto modo infantil cuando tan solo cuelga"

Konata no miraba hacia atrás a Kagami, no quería permitir que la niña más alta supiera que estaba ruborizándose por el cumplido, le dijo a Kagami, "Está bien sin embargo, porque las coletas son una parte importante de la naturaleza tsundere. Estaba casi segura la primera vez que te vi que eras tsundere sólo por las coletas. Así que no te preocupes por eso, te queda muy bien".

Kagami no estaba segura qué hacer ante esa declaración, por lo que apenas dijo, "¿Puede dejar de llamarme así?"

Konata se calló por un momento, y entonces se volteó hacia Kagami, y dijo, "Hey, ¿crees que si fuera más alta podría ser tan linda como tú?"

Kagami se encontraba ruborizándose, ella no esperaba eso en absoluto. ¿Konata acababa de decir que piensa que Kagami es linda? Le contestó a Konata diciendo, "Hmmm...Realmente creo que te ves muy bien así como eres ahora Konata. No tienes que preocuparte por cambiar nada en absoluto"

Ahora era el turno de Konata para ruborizarse, y Kagami disfrutó ver que podía conseguir ese tipo de reacción de Konata, y Konata tartamudeó, " Hehe...gracias"

Alejándose de la incomodidad de sus últimas par de oraciones Kagami le preguntó a Konata, "¿Que deberíamos intentar ahora?"

Konata contestó con un gran bostezo, causando que Kagami mirara el reloj digital en el escritorio de la computadora de Konata, viendo que era pasada la una de la mañana. Después de ver la hora sintió bostezar, y creció molesto cuando Konata rio, y dijo, "¡Golpe directo! ¡Fingí para ver si realmente caías!"

Kagami se rio a eso, y entonces dijo a Konata, "Hey, ¿no crees que es hora de que vayamos a la cama?"

Konata entonces le hecho una mirada a su reloj, y contestó, "¿Qué? ¿Quieres acostarte tan temprano?"

Kagami asintió, y bostezó de nuevo, sin bostezar a propósito, pero si enfatizando lo cansada que estaba. Konata suspiró, y dijo, "Tu realmente necesitas tirar más de las noches en vela Kagami, te pierdes de tantas horas de diversión acostándote tan temprano, además, no es como que tengamos algo que hacer mañana"

Kagami contestó, "Sí, pero prefiero enfrentar cualquier cosa molesta que vayas a hacer mañana totalmente descansada"

Este ves fue el turno de Konata para suspirar, y dijo, " Sí, como sea, supongo que podemos acostarnos, pero tenemos que despertarnos temprano, y aprovechar al máximo mañana, ¿de acuerdo?"

Kagami dijo, " Sí, sí"

Konata sonrió a Kagami, y dijo, "Solo acuéstate en mi cama, yo iré a conseguir un futan para mí. La cama es mucho más cómoda así que preferiría que tu duermas ahí"

Kagami estaba sorprendida de esta gentileza inesperada, y dijo, "Oh, ¿estas segura?, no me molesta dormir en el suelo Konata"

Konata dijo entonces, "Nah, estará bien, simplemente ponte cómoda, además, no te quiero quejándote por la mañana de que no podremos hacer nada porque no dormiste bien, así que piénsalo como un seguro"

Kagami sonrió ante eso, claro que Konata tendría razón de eso. Así, estaba agradecida, y se acercó a la cama de Konata, y se acostó. Era mucho más suave que la propia cama de Kagami, y cuando tiró las mantas suaves sobre ella, se relajó y acomodó, escuchando los ruidos de la lluvia, y Konata fuera del cuarto buscando el futon.

Oyó un grito de, "¡WAAAA, ESTOY ATORADA!", seguido de un suave ruido de choque, y estaba a punto de levantarse, y revisar cuando Konata re-entró en el cuarto, ya arrastrando el futon por alguna razón ya desenrollado, y luchando para pasarlo por la puerta.

Kagami preguntó confusamente, "Hey, ¿que fue todo eso?"

Konata se dio la vuelta, frotándose la nuca con su brazo derecho, diciendo, "Bien, alguien lo puso en la cima del armario, y cayó sobre mi mientras estaba intentando alcanzarlo y bajarlo. Entonces me enredé en él, y no podía conseguir salir"

Kagami no podía evitarlo, empezó a reírse. Konata parecía ligeramente molesta, y dijo, " Vamos Kagami, no fue cómico"

Kagami terminó de reírse antes de decir, "Ese tipo de cosas solo te podrían pasar a ti, sabes"

Konata estaba ahora alisando la alfombra, y poniendo sus mantas sobre él, y solo dijo de una manera fastidiada "Como sea"

Konata caminó hacia su puerta, y apago la luz, dejando oscura la habitación. También había además del martilleo de la lluvia y los truenos, el pequeño sonido de los dos ventiladores en la computadora de Konata.

Kagami estaba cansada, y cálida, y cómoda, pero aun no podía dormirse. Ahora era la primera oportunidad que Kagami tenía para relajarse y pensar desde el momento después de que habían encontrado el tubo, y sin darse cuenta encontró su tren de pensamientos regresar hasta donde había dejado. Estaba pensando sobre cuán emocional había estado durante su búsqueda, y después Kagami pensaba sobre su momento en la planta baja.

Kagami se encontraba pensando sobre el extraño sentimiento que había tenido cuando Konata estaba abrazándola en el piso. Más que nada su mente siguió flotando hasta Konata acostada en esa banca en la estación. Había estado aterrada, había querido solo dejarse caer donde estaba y gritar tan fuerte como podía, quería hacer algo para que esa escena no fuera real.

Kagami se estremeció cuando se encontraba pensando en lo que su vida sería si de repente Konata fuera alejada de ella. Perdiendo a su mejor amiga, no podía pensar en algo peor que eso, aparte de perder a un familiar, y aun así, Kagami pensó que perder a Konata le dolería aún más que perder a su mamá o papá. Estaba demasiado asustada de considerar que tanto le dolería si le quitaran a una de sus hermanas.

Intentó sacar su mente fuera de su depresión, y echo una mirada alrededor del cuarto de Konata. Había estado acostada en la cama durante una hora, y podía oír la lenta respiración de Konata, pero era frecuentemente interrumpida por Konata gimiendo, o moviéndose. Kagami pensó, "Parece que no está durmiendo bien tampoco".

Kagami escuchó al zumbido de la lluvia, y se encontraba fuera de sí pronto, se alegraba de que se estaba quedando dormida, pero fastidiada porque cada vez que estaba justo en el borde del sueño, su cuerpo de repente se paralizaría, y tendría que empezar a relajarse de nuevo antes de que pudiera dormirse finalmente.

La última cosa que hizo antes de que el sueño la tomara, fue mirar hacia dónde Konata estaba durmiendo, y pensó, "Sera mejor que no me dejes, Konata. Lo digo en serio"

Con eso se quedó dormida, y casi inmediatamente empezó a moverse incómodamente. Sus sueños se plagaron con visiones de Konata en la estación, pero esta vez Konata no estaba dormida. Kagami no podía soportar la visión, y empezaba a correr fuera de la estación hacia la oscuridad de la tormenta. Al parecer en cada esquina se encontraba con Konata, todavía tirada en la banca.

Kagami fue horrorizada cuando Konata empezó a hablar desde el banco, mientras decía, "¡Tú lo lanzaste lejos Kagamin! ¡Te odio!"

Kagami empezó a correr de nuevo, y se encontraba corriendo por un callejón sin salida, con paredes en todos lados, se dio la vuelta buscando otra salida, pero al dar la vuelta vio a Konata sentada en la banca. Konata se levantó, y empezó a tambalearse hacia ella, se veía terrible. La piel de Konata estaba pálida, había sangre en su ropa, pero ninguna lesión visible en su cuerpo.

No había manera de escapar, Konata estaba tambaleándose lentamente hacia ella desde la dirección por la que había entrado, y las paredes estaban deteniéndola de escapar a cualquier parte. Con cada paso de la cosa que se parecía a Konata, el mundo parecía oscurecerse. Konata se estaba aproximando a Kagami. Konata le dijo con voz débil, "¿Por qué me estas dejando Kagamin? Dijiste por siempre"

Kagami no podía responder cuando Konata se acercó más, y más cerca. Ahora Konata parecía ser la única cosa que existía además de Kagami, y la lluvia. Konata estaba lentamente cerrando la distancia, sus pálidas manos casi tocaban a Kagami.

Kagami se despertó con un sobresalto, empujando a Konata hacia atrás, diciendo, "¡Konata! Hazte para atrás ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Konata estaba en la cama con Kagami, ya bajo las mantas, y Kagami había despertado cuando Konata había intentado envolver sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kagami. Konata miro a su amiga, y Kagami podía ver la cara de Konata con su visión ajustada a la oscura habitación. Konata no se veía bien, había bolsas bajo los ojos como si no hubiera dormido en días, y su pelo estaba todo desordenado de nuevo. Estuvo callada por un momento antes de decir "Tuve un mal sueño Kagamin...lo siento"

Kagami sentía como un peso estaba aplastando su pecho cuando oyó que la voz de Konata se quebraba varias veces en la breve frase pronunciada. Ella miraba a Konata, y podía ver a la niña más pequeña haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por detener las lágrimas. Al parecer ella no quería llorar delante de Kagami. Aun así, su estómago y pecho se estaban moviendo por los sollozos que estaban amortiguando el ruido en su garganta.

Kagami se acercó, y agarró a la niña más pequeña, jalándola en un fuerte abrazo, y acariciando su pelo, confortó a Konata, diciendo, "Shhh...Está bien ahora Konata, está bien, solo déjalo salir.

Konata se apoyó contra Kagami, todavía deteniendo sus lágrimas, y haciendo sollozos sordos. Kagami podía sentir el estómago de Konata empujando contra ella mientras sollozaba calladamente. Kagami pudo sentirla temblar durante los próximos diez minutos mientras Konata se relajaba lentamente. Kagami no la dejo ir, incluso después de que Konata se detuvo.

El propio sueño de Kagami había sido uno malo, pero tenía miedo de pensar en un sueño que podría producir esta reacción en Konata. No podía imaginar nada que tuviera a Konata sollozando así, y estaba agradecida por haber venido. Kagami no podía soportar la idea de que Konata pudo haber tenido un sueño así, y no tener nadie cerca para confortarla.

Su espalda empezó a acalambrarse después de sostener a Konata en una posición tan incómoda, así que se echó para atrás, y no se resistió, cuando Konata todavía quiso ser abrazada. Se quedaron así durante algún tiempo. Kagami miro el reloj para ver que sólo había estado dormida durante un poco más de una hora. Aun así pensó que tendría un momento duro para volver a dormirse.

Konata estaba muy cálida cuando Kagami la abrazo. Kagami sentía el impulso de quitar las mantas un poco, pero decidió no hacerlo ya que tendría que dejar a Konata para hacer eso. Konata ya estaba acomodándose, al parecer ya había tomado la decisión de dormir en la cama con Kagami esa noche. Tampoco había manera de que Kagami la alejara, y aun así llamarse una amiga después de lo que había pasado, por lo que permitió a Konata quedarse con ella.

Konata se acunó ahora contra el pecho de Kagami por lo que un brazo de Kagami estaba alrededor de la cintura de Konata. Konata estaba agarrando la camisa de Kagami sobre el hombro derecho, y había metido su mano bajo la espalda de Kagami, para poder enterrar su cara en el costado de Kagami, justo al lado del pecho izquierdo de Kagami. No era incómodo para Kagami, pero aun así se ruborizó un poco ya que no estaba acostumbrada a estar tan cerca de Konata.

Kagami no estaba enfadada, o siquiera avergonzada. Konata obviamente no estaba jugando una de sus bromas, o solo intentando encontrar una razón para hacer a Kagami avergonzarse, así que no tenía ningún problema permitiendo a la niña más pequeña acurrucarse contra ella. Después de estar así durante casi treinta minutos en silencio, Kagami podía oír que Konata está respirando relajadamente, y podía estar segura que la niña más pequeña estaba durmiendo de nuevo.

Se alegraba de que al menos Konata pudiera volver a dormir. Se sentía cansada, pero Kagami dudó si podría encontrar descanso de nuevo. Después de unos minutos más Konata dijo calladamente, "Gracias Kagamin"

Entonces Konata preguntó, "No vas a dejarme ¿o sí?"

La niña pequeña parecía preocupada, y Kagami podía sentir que empezaba a temblar. Así que Kagami contestó, "No creo que pueda dejar a nadie en la condición que estás Konata, mucho menos a mi mejor amiga. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte"

Konata solo agitó su cabeza, y respondió, " No. Quiero decir nunca"

Kagami solo jalo más cerca a su amiga con el brazo alrededor de la cintura de la niña más pequeña como respuesta. Entonces notó que el agarre de Konata era un poco más fuerte, y levantó su cabeza. Konata apretó sus labios rápidamente contra la mejilla izquierda de Kagami antes de volver a su posición anterior, y tensándose como si esperara un golpe que nunca llegaría.

Kagami fue sorprendida. Konata acababa de besarla, pero no se había sentido en absoluto como un beso romántico. No podía estar enfadada, cuando eran más pequeñas, Tsukasa a menudo le había dado besos a Kagami como aquella vez cuando Kagami aplastó un bicho que había asustado a su hermana pequeña, o dado un bocadillo a su gemela más joven. Tenía dificultades para hacer frente al hecho de que Konata pudiera ser tan linda como Tsukasa. Empezó a acariciar el suave pelo azul de la niña más pequeña dejándole saber que estaba bien. Sonrió, cuando Konata se relajó contra ella, y se acurrucó más cerca.

No podía creer que tan linda podía ser a veces Konata, y pensándolo bien, esta no era la primera vez que había mostrado su lado lindo. Kagami sentía como si fuera a desmayarse de lo adorable que Konata fue cuando mordió su caracola del lado más pequeño, y entonces tenía que lamer al chocolate que derramaba del otro extremo. Ella también amaba las poses de victoria que Konata hacia a menudo por ninguna razón clara. Especialmente cuando las personas la miraban fijamente, y ella la mantenía hasta parecer que no se molestaba por las opiniones de otras personas.

Kagami se quedó despierta un rato antes de que sintiera empezar a cabecear un poco. Vio la hora de nuevo para ver que había estado acostada ahí durante dos horas. Konata había estado dormida un rato, y Kagami se alegraba de ver que no estaba gimiendo o rodando, o haciendo algo que podría significar otro mal sueño.

Kagami se sorprendió s si misma cuando no pudo resistir el impulso de jalar a Konata más cerca de ella. Estaba mirando la cara de su amiga, a pocos centímetros de ella. Empezó a sentir el calor extenderse a través de su cara mientras miraba la linda cara durmiente de Konata. Kagami lentamente movió su cara hacia Konata, pausando cuando sus labios casi tocaban. Konata parecía feliz de dormir al lado de Kagami. Incluso estaba sonriendo. Konata masculló en su sueño, "Sólo un poco más"

Kagami podía sentir su corazón latir rápidamente, pensó, "No puedo hacerlo. ¡No así! Incluso para ella podría ser el primero, sería malo robárselo"

Aun así, Kagami había llegado muy lejos para irse con las manos vacías, así que levantó su cara un poco, y besó a Konata. Besó a la niña suave y dulcemente en la frente, no fue nada como el beso de antes de Konata, ya que Kagami intentó poner todos sus sentimientos para la niña más pequeña a través de sus labios. Entonces lentamente se hizo para atrás.

El ultimo pensamiento de Kagami antes de caer dormida de nuevo fue, "Es un crimen lo linda que eres Kona"

* * *

Notas del autor: Bien, aquí está el siguiente capítulo. También, respondiendo al comentario de Max. No quise decir que parece que planee todo desde el principio. Cuando empecé realmente no sabía hacia donde iba la historia, pero a medida que continuaba escribiendo me daba cuenta de cómo quería que fuera la historia. También, nunca he hecho Noh ya que no soy bastante impresionante para eso, pero el hombre que me enseñó todo lo que sé sobre el escenario era originalmente un actor de Noh, y probablemente sólo tome muchos de sus modales. Aun así, daré mi mejor esfuerzo para cumplir con sus expectativas, y en serio espero que continúen disfrutando la historia hasta el final.

Ahora, muchas gracias chicos por lo comentarios, sigan viniendo por favor. Me tomo el tiempo para leer, y aceptar todo consejo dado en el interés de mejorar esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos, estoy esperando el próximo capítulo cuando pueda dirigirme a todos de nuevo.

* * *

Notas del traductor: Bien, aquí está el siguiente capítulo justo el día que acaba Breaking Bad, no se si alegrarme o no. Supongo que el siguiente también tardara otras dos semanas.

El Noh es, según wikipedia, una de las manifestaciones más destacadas del drama musical japones. No tiene nada que ver con la historia sino con nuestro escritor, actor y carnicero DoubleBoxEven.

En la versión original justo después de que Kagami bese a Konata dice: "Kagami became worried a second later when Konata tensed up, and a small vein stuck out on her forehead, like what happened to Kagami when she was angry, but her worry disappeared when Konata snuggled in even closer, saying, "Not short Kagamin." La traducción es "Kagami se preocupó un segundo después cuando Konata se tensó, y una pequeña vena salía de su frente, como le pasa a Kagami cuando está enfadada, pero su preocupación desapareció cuando Konata se acurrucó aún más cerca, diciendo...", el problemas es que no se como seria la traducción del "Not short" que dice Konata. Si alguien sabe puede decírmelo para agregarlo después.

El siguiente capitulo se titula KagaMEAN, y "MEAN" depende del contexto puede tener varios significados así que si alguien que ya lo haya leído tiene una idea de un buen titulo seria de mucha ayuda, alguien por ejemplo Tsukumiyomi :)


	10. ¡Kaga-Mean!

**Capítulo 10: ¡Kaga-mean!**

******La historia original es de DoubleBoxEven, el titulo original es Beyond Friendship**

* * *

De lo primero que Kagami fue consciente era el calor. Estaba caliente por todas partes, y apenas podía respirar. Esa fue probablemente la razón por la que se despertó. Sentía un peso en su izquierda, y cuando se movió notó que empezó a moverse. Al abrir sus ojos, Kagami podía ver a su pequeña ángel peli azul aun durmiendo a su lado. Se rio ligeramente cuando lo pensó. Amaba cómo Kona se veía acurrucada contra ella. La mano de Konata estaba en la espalda de Kagami, y se movía entre sus hombros de un modo que era molesto, así que ella la saco. Agarró la mano de Konata por un momento, y entonces la besó ligeramente, causando otra pequeña risita.

Kagami tuvo el impulso de jalar a Kona y besarla por todas partes y decirle lo linda que era, pero Kagami de repente tuvo una mejor idea. Kagami casi se reía mientras tomaba la mano de Kona y la puso en su propio pecho izquierdo, entonces se acurrucó cerca de Konata. Sonrió ampliamente cuando regresó a dormir preguntándose cómo Konata reaccionaría cuando se despertara.

Pasaron minutos y luego horas y finalmente la pequeña niña peli azul empezó a moverse. Konata gimió un poco, preguntándose por qué la pared a su lado era tan cálida. Se estiró y notó su mano apretando algo muy suave. Konata lo apretó ligeramente preguntándose que podría ser, y fue recompensada con un ligero suspiro de la niña más grande a su lado.

Konata casi saltó literalmente fuera de la cama del susto que se llevó. Levantó su cabeza, y abrió los ojos para ver su mano sosteniendo ligeramente el pecho de Kagami, y la niña más grande quien aun estando dormida se sonrojaba ligeramente. Realmente podía sentir la forma ya que Kagami se había quitado su sostén justo antes de meterse en la cama, y pensando en eso, ahora Konata estaba ruborizándose mucho más que Kagami.

Konata salió de la cama tratando de no molestar a su amiga. La niña peli azul estaba realmente alegre de haberse despertado primero, si no Kagami pudo haberla golpeado hasta la muerte antes de que tuviera la oportunidad para explicar. Konata se recuperó rápidamente de su experiencia cercana a la muerte y empezó a vestirse. Decidió ponerse unos pantalones hasta la rodilla y una playera rosa sin decoraciones.

Cuando Konata miro alrededor de su cuarto, checo la hora en su reloj digital y vio que eran casi las once de la mañana. Había un poco de luz entrando por la ventana, pero la tormenta fuera aun lo hacia muy oscuro. Aun así, bastante menos intensa que en la noche anterior. Por lo menos no estaba tan oscuro afuera para que las luces de la calle estuvieran brillando.

Aun así Konata pensó una gran idea para agradecer a Kagami por ser tan buena con ella la noche anterior. Iba a hacerle algún desayuno a Kagami. Konata bajo alegremente las escaleras, y entro a la cocina dónde preparó algo de pasta Miso, y su tofu, y tuvo su agua hirviendo mientras rebanaba algunas cebollas verdes para su sopa de Miso. Luego puso algo de arroz en la arrocera y fue al refrigerador para conseguir algo de tocino.

Pronto la sopa de Miso fue preparada, y estaba ocupada friendo el tocino. Sabía que a Kagami no le gustaba que estuviera cocinado hasta el punto en que esta arrugado y crujiente, por lo que giro el quemador a fuego lento, y miró alegremente como su tocino se volvió castaño dorado en lugar de oscuro, entonces lo quitó del sartén y lo arrojó sobre un plato grande con algunas toallas de papel en él.

Tenía la mesa puesta con la sopa de Miso en cada lado con un pequeño tazón de arroz a la izquierda del Miso, y el plato grande de tocino justo en medio de la mesa para que pudieran alcanzarlo, y sólo agarrar todo lo que quisieran.

En general, Konata estaba satisfecha con la manera que la comida se veía, así que preparó dos grandes vasos de leche, para que tuvieran algo de beber. Konata tarareaba la canción de cierre de G*nd*m W*ng todo el tiempo que estuvo trabajando.

Después de que todo estuviera preparado regresó alegremente hacia arriba para despertar a Kagami, y hacerla comer algo antes de que decidieran que harían durante el día. Konata entró al cuarto, viendo ninguna necesidad de encender las luces ya que había una pequeña cantidad de luz entrando por su ventana.

Konata caminó hacia Kagami, y se inclinó. Amaba ver la cara durmiente de Kagami. Konata decidió disfrutar mirando durante un minuto antes de despertar a la niña más grande. Konata fue sorprendida después de unos segundos de mirar a Kagami, su amiga abrió sus ojos. Konata esperaba que Kagami gritara, o exclamara a Konata por simplemente estar ahí cuando se despertó, pero a Kagami le tomó un momento para reconocerla, y entonces simplemente le dio una gran sonrisa.

Konata no estaba segura qué hacer ante eso, pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar antes de que Kagami extendiera la mano y agarrara los hombros de Konata, jalando a la niña más pequeña a la cama y rodando para sujetarla abajo. Kagami tenía sus rodillas a cada lado de la cintura de Konata, y Kagami estaba sosteniendo ambas manos de Konata sobre la pequeña cabeza peli azul de la niña, fijadas al colchón por las propias manos de Kagami.

Konata se volvió color escarlata rápidamente, la cara de Kagami realmente estaba tocando la de Konata. Las puntas de sus narices se estaban tocando, así como sus frentes ya que Kagami inclino su cara sobre la de Konata. Konata empezó a temblar, aunque no supo por qué. Su cuerpo empezó a calentarse, y apenas podía pensar.

Kagami la fastidió, "Oh, pequeña Kona linda. Te estas volviendo toda roja, ¿Cuál es el problema, te sorprende cuándo yo soy quien quiere bromear?"

Cuando Kagami habló, acercó su mejilla a la de Konata y cuando terminó de decir "bromear" tomó el lóbulo izquierdo de Konata entre sus labios y tiro suavemente de él, causando que la niña más pequeña jadeara y se arqueara hacia atrás.

Konata no entendió lo que estaba pasando en absoluto, había venido por Kagami para desayunar, y ahora estaba bajo la niña más grande y ruborizándose como loca ya que Kagami la hizo sentirse como si fuera a arder en llamas. No tuvo ninguna oportunidad de intentar razonar sobre la conducta de la niña más grande porque Kagami rodó fuera de ella a la izquierda de Konata, aun de frente, y jalo a la niña peli azul en un estrecho fuerte abrazo.

Ambos brazos de Kagami estaban envueltos alrededor de la cintura de Konata mientras jalaba a la niña más pequeña, y dio una risita cuando Konata intentó esconder su rubor en el pecho de Kagami. Kagami dijo a Konata, "Detente ahí, estas yendo un poco rápido ¿no crees? Es solo un abrazo, no una invitación para tocar"

Kagami se rio de nuevo cuando Konata se tensó, y alejo su cara del pecho de Kagami aun manteniendo su rubor ahora aparentemente permanente. Kagami puso su frente en la de Konata una vez más, y estuvieron así durante unos minutos, sin decir nada. Entonces Kagami dijo a Konata, "Así que, ¿por qué me despiertas lindura?"

Konata tartamudeó mientras luchaba por pensar entre una neblina de calor nublando su mente así como su propia vergüenza. Kagami la había llamado linda. Konata grito en su interior, Kagami siendo así de cariñosa con ella era como un sueño asombroso. Era demasiado bueno para ser real y sin embargo era real. Kona cerró sus ojos y disfruto sintiendo el vértigo que se apoderaba de ella. Era una sensación muy común que tenía cuando estaba cerca de Kagami ya que la niña más alta había hecho lo mejor por Konata que Konata sabía que podría hacer.

Konata envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su amiga, y dijo, "Te hice el desayuno Kagamin"

Kagami sonrió a la niña más pequeña, y dijo, "¿Oh? Intentando acercarte a mí con comida de nuevo, eh"

Konata respondió, "No, no es así, solo quería que empezáramos temprano, y hacer la mayoría hoy, como dijimos anoche"

Kagami sonrió ante la débil respuesta de su amiga, sabiendo por dentro que era una mentira, y Konata quería repetir lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Se rio de lo linda que su amiga era. Sin embargo, Kagami no veía el adorable rubor en la cara de Konata.

Kagami dijo a Konata, disfrutando de la reacción de la niña más pequeña tensándose contra ella, "¿Qué te dije sobre intentar otra vez algo así Konata? Estoy bastante segura que te dije no hicieras eso, ¿cierto?"

Kagami ahora soltó a Konata y salió de la cama, dejando a la niña más pequeña deseando más contacto. Kagami se volteo y miro a Konata y se rio cuando la niña más pequeña cerró sus ojos, cuando Kagami se acercó a ella. Konata estaba segura de que Kagami estaba a punto de golpearla, pero la niña peli azul sintió los brazos de Kagami deslizarse bajo su espalda y bajo sus rodillas cuando fue levantada suavemente y acunada contra Kagami.

Konata no podía creerlo. Kagami estaba sosteniéndola como si Konata fuera una princesa o algo, y Kagami fuera un caballero llevándola fuera del peligro. Konata sonrió ampliamente, toda su confusión interna desapareció cuando Kagami empezó a llevarla hacia la puerta. Konata disfrutaba cada segundo, ahora repentinamente estaba segura por qué siempre fastidiaba a Kagami intentando averiguar sus verdaderos sentimientos, y por qué había intentado alimentar a Kagami la noche anterior. Siempre había fastidiado a Kagami intentando hacerla confesar que le gustaba la niña más pequeña. Había intentado alimentar a Kagami porque quería desesperadamente estar más cerca de la niña.

Konata estaba enganchada a Kagami, tan simple como eso, estaba enamorada. Ahora que estaba claro, no podía creer que no lo sabía desde el principio. Ella sabía el momento en que había empezado como un pequeño enamoramiento, y había empezado a desarrollarse. Acaso no se había preguntado antes, ¿qué es este sentimiento que estoy sintiendo?

Eso había sido justo después de que Kagami había hecho la más linda cosa que nadie jamás había hecho por ella. Había permanecido despierta muchas noches preguntándose que sentimiento era, había considerado el estar enamorada de Kagami antes, pero nunca lo había creído hasta que fue arrastrada por la emoción de Kagami mostrando finalmente todo su afecto.

Puso su cabeza contra el hombro de Kagami, envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la niña más grande y casi se murió de felicidad cuando Kagami dijo, "Estas muy entusiasta con todo esto ¿no? ¿Pequeña Kona linda?

Konata se sentía calurosa. Era difícil describir cómo se sentía cuando de repente cada pequeña preocupación que había causado alguna vez cualquier clase de problema sólo desapareció, dejándole nada más que felicidad en el interior. Era un sentimiento raro, ¿y qué podía hacer por la conducta de Kagami? ¿Todo esto significa que a Kagami le gusta Konata también? ¿Qué otra razón podría tener Kagami para su conducta?

Aun así, ahora algunas preocupaciones regresaron al corazón de Konata. Algo se sentía mal sobre esto. Tuvo miedo por un momento, no, estaba aterrada de que todo fuera un sueño y se despertaría en su cama, fría y sola. Así no era la Kagami que conocía, pero quizá Kagami estaba finalmente siendo abierta con sus sentimientos.

Las dos niñas finalmente llegaron a la mesa del desayuno, dónde Kagami acomodó a Konata al final de la mesa, y luego caminó al otro lado y se sentó delante de su comida. Kagami parecía feliz mientras examinaba la comida, lo que hizo al estómago de Konata sentirse todo oscilante. Entonces Kagami empezó a comer, y se tomaba el tiempo para decirle a Konata lo genial que era después de casi cada bocado.

Al final de la comida ya casi terminando Konata podía sentir su cara ardiendo, y no podría creer que fuera posible ser tan feliz como estaba justo en ese momento, con la mujer que amaba. Se permitió olvidarse de su preocupación anterior, y simplemente disfrutar de estar con la niña que le importaba tanto. Konata se encontraba mirando fijamente a Kagami, y sintiéndose más caliente cada vez que Kagami elogiaba su cocina, o le daba esa linda sonrisa.

Konata no sabía que había hecho para liberar las compuertas del dere-dere dentro de Kagamin, pero ella lo amaba. Disfrutaba el momento en que los ojos de Kagami se posaban sobre ella. Konata sentía como si se estuviera sofocando de la fuerza de sus sentimientos estando totalmente despiertos.

Konata pensó, "La amo. Realmente la amo. ¿Debo decirle ahora? ¿Ella está a punto de decirme? ¿Y si debo pensar más en esto, y ella simplemente está siendo muy amable? Quizá debo esperar. Yo solo quiero que me abrace de nuevo"

Konata notó que Kagami vacío su vaso de leche, y Konata se levantó a llenarlo de nuevo, esperando mantener a Kagami feliz. Se acercó, tomo el vaso de Kagami y empezó a caminar hacia el refrigerador. Konata pensó que quizá haría más a menudo el desayuno para Kagami.

Fue entonces cuando sintió las fuertes manos de Kagami agarrándola por detrás. Ese agarre era raro. Los dedos de Kagami estaban cavando dolorosamente en los hombros de Konata. El agarre debe de haber estado doliendo a Kagami también, pero la niña más grande no parecía notar mientras giraba a Konata, y la inmovilizó contra el mostrador cerca del fregadero, causando que Konata gritara de sorpresa y dejara caer el vaso donde iba a poner la leche para Kagami.

Cuando el vaso se estrelló en el suelo algo sucedió que Konata no entendía, la atmósfera entera del cuarto había cambiado. Incluso la lluvia golpeando en el tejado parecía más inquietante. Konata miro los ojos de Kagami que normalmente podía leer como un libro, pero por alguna razón no podría obtener nada de ellos ahora, como si Kagami hubiera cambiado completamente su forma de pensar, y se lo decía de algún modo.

Kagami la miró a los ojos, y dijo seriamente, "¿A dónde vas?"

Konata contestó, ahora muy preocupada por su amigo, "¿Kagami? ¿Algo está mal?"

Kagami dijo enojada, casi gritando, "Contesta la pregunta"

Konata respondió nerviosamente, "Iba a llenar tu vaso de leche Kagami. ¿Estás bien?

Kagami empujó a Konata más duro, empujando dolorosamente a la niña más pequeña contra el mostrador. Kagami se detuvo por solo un momento, y una mirada preocupada se apoderó de ella. Jaló a Konata mas cerca, y sonaba casi angustiada cuando dijo, "Lo siento Konata. Creí que te ibas. No te vas a ir, ¿cierto?

El alivio inundó a Konata, le había preocupado que Kagami no se preocupaba por ella después de todo. Su cuerpo todavía estaba sintiéndose muy caliente por su cercanía con Kagami, pero abrazó a la niña más grande y le dijo, "No me voy a ningún lado Kagami. No te preocupes, porque siempre me tendrás"

Konata inmediatamente sintió temor después de decir eso, porque el agarre áspero de Kagami volvió, excepto que esta vez no estaba empujando a Konata contra el mostrador, intentando detenerla, esta vez estaba apretando a la niña más pequeña en un abrazo que le hacía difícil respirar. El calor que venia del cuerpo de Konata era casi insoportable, pero se permitió envolverse en la dicha de Kagami abrazándola tan cerca.

Kagami fastidió a Konata diciendo, "Estas muy roja Konata. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te avergüenza estar tan cerca?"

Por supuesto, el rubor de Konata se profundizo por la provocación, y sentía como si su cara se fuera a fundir cuando Kagami relajó su agarre, y movió su cara más cerca a la de Konata. Sus labios casi estaban tocando. Konata empezó a temblar de nuevo, y se sentía torpe cuando Kagami le preguntó, "¿Por qué estás temblando Konata? ¿Hay algo que quieras? ¿Algo que sólo yo puedo darte?"

Konata no quería decirlo. Estaba muy avergonzada para formar palabras. También sabía que Kagami sabía lo quería. Ella solo estaba fastidiando, y las bromas empezaban realmente a hacer sentir mal a Konata. Kagami nunca había actuado así antes, y Konata estaba cada vez menos segura si le gustaba eso. Konata se olvidó de su resistencia cuando Kagami sostuvo las manos de Konata, entrelazando sus dedos, y preguntándole de nuevo a Konata, "¿Qué quieres Kona? Solo pregunto, y tal vez te lo de"

Konata tartamudeó, casi podía sentir lágrimas formándose por su vergüenza, cuando se las arregló para soltar una palabra, "Beso"

Kagami le dio una gran sonrisa a Konata. Soltó a la niña más pequeña, y se alejó, rompiendo el contacto.

El corazón de Konata se hundió cuando Kagami se alejó. Supuso que se había equivocado sobre los sentimientos de Kagami. Nunca había sido buena para entender los sentimientos para empezar. Kagami volteo hacia la niña peli azul, y dijo como fastidiando, "¿Beso? ¿Quieres que te bese?"

Unos momentos de silencio pasaron, y Konata comprendió que Kagami estaba esperando una respuesta, por lo que dijo, "S-sí"

Kagami sonrió a su amiga, y por un momento, el corazón de Konata pasó un latido, Kagami parecía feliz. Estaba acercándose cada vez más. Konata no podía creerlo, iba a besar a la niña de sus sueños finalmente. Kagami acercó su cara a la de Konata una vez más, y abrió sus labios. Konata ya no podía esperar, trato de acercarse la última pulgada de distancia entre sus bocas.

Kagami se movió hacia atrás, y se rio. Konata sintió su corazón hundirse cuando Kagami dijo fastidiando, "No"

Kagami dio la espalda a su amiga más pequeña, y continuo hablando, "¿Por qué yo te querría besar? Eres pequeña, y molesta. Incluso si me fueran las niñas podría encontrar una de mucho mejor ver como Miyuki, o Kuroi-sensei"

Las lágrimas se formaron, y Konata nada podía hacer para detenerlas esta vez. Casi colapsó, y se sintió débil por todas partes como si flotara. Ella sollozó ruidosamente, y le preguntó débilmente a Kagami, "¿Por qué?"

No sólo Kagami no estaba interesada en Konata, sino que había estado fastidiando a la niña más pequeña por diversión, aun después de averiguar los sentimientos de Konata de algún modo. Entonces sugirió estar con alguien más sólo para molestar a Konata más. Konata no pudo soportarlo más. Lloró, y trato de empujar todo. Esta no era su Kagami, esta era alguna cosa horrible que simplemente se parecía a ella. Era su doppelganger, Kaga-mean. Konata casi deseó nunca haber hecho alguna amiga que pudiera herirla así.

Kagami agarró a Konata bruscamente, y la empujó de nuevo contra el mostrador. Su vena sobresalía, y le gritó a Konata, "¡DETENGTE! ¡DEJA DE LLORAR!"

Konata no podía detenerse sin embargo, aun cuando Kagami la abrazó estrechamente de nuevo, ella no dejó de sollozar.

Kagami no entendía lo que estaba pasando, y estaba enojada. No se suponía que Konata estuviera llorando. Eso arruinó todo. Se suponía que ella seguiría ruborizándose. Kagami quería verla avergonzada e incómoda. Intento abrazando a la niña más pequeña ya que eso había funcionado antes, pero el rubor no regresaba, y se enojó aún más, y empezó a gritarle a Konata, "¿Que está mal contigo?"

Todavía no podía entender, por lo que decidió intentar y golpear a la niña más pequeña en la cabeza ya que eso siempre la había calmado antes. Kagami dejó caer su puño sobre la cabeza de Konata tan duro como pudo, tirando a la niña más pequeña al suelo, y cortando sus piernas, y manos que Konata usó para sostenerse en los fragmentos del vaso roto aun en el suelo. Konata continuaba llorando. Kagami le pegó a Konata una y otra vez, preguntándose por qué no estaba funcionando. Cuando golpearla en la cabeza no funcionaba, intentó pegarle a Konata en las costillas, intentando desesperadamente obtener cualquier reacción de Konata que no fuera su llanto. Kagami ODIABA cuando Kona estaba triste. Como Konata solo seguía llorando, se rindió, y se sentó en el suelo al lado de Konata, ahora frustrada hasta el punto dónde podía sentir lágrimas fluyendo.

Kagami simplemente no podía entender por qué Konata no solo jugaba un poco más. En un último intento, acerco a la niña más pequeña, y puso sus frentes juntas de nuevo. Cuando sus caras tocaron, Konata dejó de sollozar casi inmediatamente, sus lágrimas continuaron sin embargo. Kagami se emocionó, ¿había funcionado? ¿Conseguiría fastidiar a Konata un poco más? Quería ver más del lindo rubor de Konata.

Konata dijo calladamente a Kagami, "Estas caliente"

Kagami sonrió, feliz de tener otra oportunidad para fastidiar, y dijo, "Ya lo sé. Siempre estás pensando ese tipo de cosas sobre mí. ¿Qué voy hacer contigo?"

Kagami jaló a Konata en un poco más fuerte abrazo, y se molestó cuando el rubor de Konata no regresó. Konata solo dijo en un tono serio que hizo enojar a Kagami aún más, "Realmente estas caliente"

Kagami sentía como esa vena en su frente estaba a punto de estallar, gritó, "¡CÁLLATE! ¡SOLO CÁLLATE!"

Kagami intentó atacar, pero encontró que Konata había agarrado su brazo rápidamente, y estaba de pie, jalando a Kagami junto a ella. Kagami intentó golpear a Konata con su otro brazo, pero Konata lo agarró y giro detrás de ella, forzándolo contra la propia espalda de Kagami. Cuando Konata alzó un poco el brazo de Kagami, dolía, y la forzó adelante un poco. Konata le dijo a Kagami, "Camina, ve al baño, y luego te quitaremos tu ropa"

Kagami se horrorizó por un momento, no había considerado que la violación pudiera estar en la mente de Konata, y con su experiencia de artes marciales, no había casi nada que pudiera hacer Kagami contra Konata si ella fuera enserio sobre dañar a Kagami. El enojo de Kagami se volvió al pánico, y empezó a luchar, gritando desesperadamente, "¡AYUDA! ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ KONATA! ¡NO QUIERO HACER ESAS COSAS CONTIGO! ¡AYUDAAAAAA! ¡POR FAVOOOOOOOOR!"

Konata forzó a la ahora histérica niña grande a subir los escalones, y entrar a su baño. Tomó toda su fuerza mantener el candado al brazo en su amiga. Casi todo su dolor anterior se había convertido en preocupación por la conducta de Kagami. No importaba que tanto se resistiera Kagami, simplemente no podía liberarse, estaba sollozando ahora, asustada de lo que Konata le haría. Kagami empezó a disculparse por fastidiar, y dijo que incluso besaría a Konata si solo la dejaba irse.

Konata se volteo hacia Kagami, soltando el candado al brazo, pero rápidamente tuvo que agarrar a su amiga alta cuando intentó escaparse por la puerta una vez que la presión estaba fuera de su brazo. Konata puso su pierna detrás de Kagami y mientras empujaba a Kagami hacia la bañera, Kagami fue empujada sobre la pierna de Konata y forzada a perder el equilibrio lo que la hizo fácil de meterla a la bañera.

Kagami gritó su rabia, y odio, y miedo hacia Konata mientras era forzada a entrar a la tina, y Konata se las arregló para quitarle la ropa a Kagami y empezar a sacar agua fría mientras sujetaba a Kagami, temerosa de dejarla ir antes de que se tranquilizara. Kagami estaba gritando sobre cómo el agua estaba quemándole, gritó que odiaba a Konata y gritó de dolor. Después de unos minutos, la niña más alta envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Konata, lenta y suavemente por lo que Konata no lo interpreto como si Kagami intentara escapar.

Konata estaba muy preocupada, y casi empezó a sollozar de nuevo cuando Kagami dejó de resistirse repentinamente, y puso sus brazos débilmente alrededor de Konata. Konata miro la cara de su amiga, intentando una vez más sin éxito detener las lágrimas cuando vio los ojos de Kagami. Eran de nuevo leíbles y Konata podía decir que un poco de claridad había regresado a la mente de Kagami mientras se tranquilizaba.

Los ojos azul cristal de Kagami estaban viendo los de Konata. Estaban solo medios abiertos, ya que Kagami apenas tenía fuerza para abrirlos totalmente. Estaban llenos de miedo cuando Kagami empezó a buscar refugio del miedo en su amiga. Kagami empezó a llorar intensamente de miedo, y gimió, "Konata...Tengo miedo"

* * *

Notas del autor: Bien, perdón porque tomó tanto tiempo, pero tenía una audición bastante importante, y he sido aceptado para las audiciones para un papel como Cyrano De Bergerac. Espero conseguir el papel, pero si no lo hago, hay otras audiciones. En cuanto a la historia, gracias por los comentarios y también me gustaría agradecer a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo. Una historia sin lectores es claro, como una obra sin público, inútil. Al siguiente, espero continúen leyendo y digan cómo puedo mejorar mi escritura. Quiero que esto sea tan genial como posiblemente puede.

Hay también un par de referencias en este capítulo, pero no muchas. Una es simple, es Gundam Wing. El otro es un poco más difícil, pero no mucho. Cuándo Konata está recordando sus anteriores pensamientos de, "¿Que es este sentimiento que estoy sintiendo?, no es una referencia a algo que haya pasado en mi historia, es una referencia a los pensamientos de Konata después del concierto en uno de los episodios del anime original después de que Kagami cambiara lugares con ella, para que pudiera ver bien aunque significó que Kagami sería bloqueada por un tipo grande durante el concierto entero.

* * *

Notas del traductor: Primero tengo que explicar lo del titulo. Kaga-mean, que suena igual que Kagamin, es un juego de palabras con "MEAN" que tiene varios significados entre ellos mezquino o ruin; como me dijo Tsukumiyomi podría ser Kaga-Ruin pero mejor dejo el titulo original. Sin embargo, lo del dopelganger (refiriéndose a su gemela malvada) explica bien la idea del titulo.

Este capitulo tardó 3 semanas y el siguiente quizá también tarde lo mismo ya que tengo exámenes, de calculo y de ingreso a la universidad, así que entre trabajar y estudiar y quizá 3 días de vacaciones no voy a tener casi tiempo para traducir.

Gracias por leer y por su paciencia, ya saben con eso de que subo d capítulos por mes.

P.D. La selección mexicana de fútbol esta muy sobrevalorada, igual que el canelo, Panamá merecía el repechaje, ¿algún panameño leerá esta historia?


End file.
